Under One Roof
by Erricane
Summary: Max has returned to Zootopia after all the 'dates' he owed. He has traveled to many countries even and is now exhausted. However, what he did not expect was a guest in the middle of the night.
1. An Unexpected Guest

**A/N:** _So over 53% of you wants a Wilde Hopps story and the other 47% wants a Maxhie (MaxxSophie) story. However, as much as I wanna entertain the 53%, I feel like that will have to wait. Because I feel like the Wilde Hopps one is just… Not the right time yet. But as for the Maxie story, I could post this anytime. But since I'm waiting to post for that Wilde Hopps story, I thought I might as well post this. This is the first time I'm writing a story about only my OCs. I might even post the Wilde Hopps one while updating this one, so be on the lookout._

 **Summary:** _Max has returned to Zootopia after all the 'dates' he owed. He has traveled to many countries even and is now exhausted. However, what he did not expect was a guest in the middle of the night._

 **Disclaimer:** _Zootopia belongs to Disney, but I own the characters in this story._

* * *

It was getting dark. The sky has already turned orange and a young Max and young Sophie were walking home together.

"And then, Kyuubito found out a way how to mastered the Rasengan himself! And then…" Max was busy talking about his favorite anime, Kyuubito (Naruto), with his best friend, Sophie. Sophie actually didn't care about any of that however. In fact, she loves seeing Max happy and she doesn't mind at all.

"Really, Max," she finally spoke up, still smiling. "Can we talk about something else, other than anime?"

"Well…" Max thought for a moment. "How about our future?"

"What made you so interested in that now?"

"Just curious. Like maybe… What do you wanna become when you grow up?"

"Me?" Sophie looked up in the sky, thinking. "I wanna be a teacher."

"A teacher?"

She nodded with a smile. "A kindergarten teacher. I want them to know that they all have their own choices someday. I wouldn't want them to become like me."

"What's wrong with being you?"

"Max… You should know now why I don't have friends either. I come from a rich family and… It's hard to make friends. No one likes me for me."

Max stopped on his track which made Sophie turned to him, all confused. "I like you for you," he said.

Sophie looked at him, in disbelief.

"Remember how you offered me chocolate?" He took out a Catbury bar and offered one to her. "It was the first time someone besides my parents gave me something. And I'm happy. Even if it's just chocolate." He grinned at her, his fangs visible.

Sophie accepted it and smiled slowly. "Max…" she said looking away. "Promise me that… Um…"

"Yeah?" He tilted his head as he waited for a reply.

"Nothing…" she shook her head, smiling.

"You can tell me anything, Soph. We're best friends, aren't we?"

She tightened her lips and thought for a moment. She let out a sigh. "Okay… Um… Promise me, that…"

"Well, well, well," said someone walking by them. "Look what the fox is doing." It was Brad, the jackal and his group of fellow predators following him, five of them. They all have a very mean look in their faces too.

Max frowned at the sight of them. "Come on, Brad," Max said. "Leave us alone already."

"Sure. As long as you ditched that long ears thing." The predators behind Brad laughed at his lame joke.

Max frowned and grabbed Sophie's paw. "Come on, Soph," he said. He passed through them. But just barely.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Brad said, separating their paws from each other. The predators grabbed onto Sophie's wrists. She yelped from their tight grip.

"Let her go!" Max tried to reach for her but was shove away by Brad.

"Sorry, little fox. But this is what predators do. You should watch and learn." Brad then grabbed her ears and started scrunching them. "Why's your ear bent? Should be broken anyway." They all laughed at her suffering as she tried to struggle free.

Sophie was now crying as the predators not only held onto her wrists but was slowly pulling her arms on either side while Brad kept toying with her ear.

"I said let her go!" Max leaped forward and clothesline the two predators blocking him and climbed at the back of Brad. He then clawed Brad's neck and bit it as hard as he can.

The predators barely pulled him off as Max held on to Brad's neck with his fangs as hard as he can. As soon as he got off of Brad, he stood on all four, his fur standing up, pupils dilating while he growls at them revealing his teeth.

They all go at him at once but he went for one of their ankles first slowly chewing it but as hard as he can. He moved his head trying to increase the pain and clawed another on the chest so hard that his shirt ripped. And then climbed on one of their backs and bit their ears still growling savagely. The predators all yelled in pain as tears formed on their eyes.

Brad tried to hit him from the back only to tripped on Max's tail and afterwards he clawed Brad's face repeatedly. Max later backed up and got in front of Sophie, making sure that they don't hurt her. The bullies also backed away from him and ran away as quickly as they can from the savage tod.

Max stood up and sighed. "They're gone now,"Max said turning to her with a smile.

But instead… What he saw were tears coming out of her eyes. She looked… Afraid.

He offered her his paw to help her up but she backed away from him. Max looked at his paws carefully. He looked down on his school uniform and then wipe his mouth. Blood… All over him.

He looked back at her slowly and took a step closer. "Sophie…" he said.

Sophie frowned in sadness and quickly stood up running away from him.

Max watched her get far away from him and then to his paws again. His paws started shaking before he placed them over his head. He fell on his knees and cried as well. He has lost the best friend he has ever had in his life…

"Max… Max…! Max!"

Max, all grown up, then woke up to find a leopard shaking him. He looked around to find himself in a private jet.

"You okay?" said the leopard. He was wearing a black pilot uniform with a cap.

It was all a dream. Or rather to him, a nightmare… He sighed and placed his paw on his forehead and groaned. "How long was I out…?" he said.

"Not long. 5 minutes?"

Max dropped his paw and stood up slowly. He sighed and yawned after taking off his hood. "Thanks again for the lift, Rio," he said.

"No problem," said the leopard, named Rio. "Is it that dream again?"

Max stayed quiet and nodded.

"Then I won't talk about it. So um… That's 18 trips."

"Oh right…" Max took out his phone and transferred the pilot's payment to his account. "20 trips… There."

"Um… It's only 18," he reminded.

"I know," Max said, picking up his backpack and patted the leopard's shoulder.

"Seriously, Max. You can't just give money away like that. You seriously need some too."

"I wouldn't be worried about it."

"How much do you even have? 100 billion? Because that can disappear quick."

Max took out a Catbury bar and unwrapped the top. "500 bil," he corrected before taking a bite.

The pilot froze and his jaw hung open.

"Thanks again for the ride, Rio," Max said, getting off the plane. "I'll give you a call again if I ever need it." He waved the pilot goodbye, not looking at him while walking away.

As soon as Max stepped out of the airport, he breathed in the air and sighed. "Good to be home," he said. Home indeed. He was back in Zootopia. Thanks to Officer Judy Hopps and Officer Nick Wilde, he was finally able to settle back home at where he belongs. The first thing on his mind was to go to visit his parents' graves. It was only for a month after the Robin Hood case. But he was thinking that it was the perfect time to tell them everything.

He took a cab to the Zootopia cemetery and went to the regular size burial. His parents were wolves that adopted him when he was 4. However, even though he was a fox, they loved him as if he was their own son. And it was the one thing he cannot ignore after all that he's been through.

He finally made it to two graves, buried next to each other. On the right was Aiden Zero and on the left was Ellen Zero. Max then placed two bouquets of flowers on their graves, one respectively.

"Mom, Dad…" he started. "I… I know it's still too soon but…" He chuckled at what he was about to say. "But a lot has happened last month. I met an old friend, Nick. You guys remember him. He's a cop now even. Who would've thought. And he's got a girlfriend too. She's a bunny." Max's smile disappeared afterwards. "We… We were all trying to solve a case. A case that involves what I did before. I think you remembered…

"I know you guys said that… You weren't proud of what I'm doing but… I had to. Dad… You use to have your own motto, 'Just because I'm a predator, it doesn't mean I can't be more than that'. I was proud of that. And Mom, you had yours, 'Even though we are different species, we can still love each other like family'."

Max took off his hood. "I… Have my own motto now… 'I do bad things, for good reasons'. I know, that you two aren't proud of that but… I just can't ignore someone who needs help… That's who I really am. I am a fox and more. And I know you won't forgive me for it. But… I just want you two to know that… You both are the greatest parents anyone could ever have. And I'm proud of that."

Max sniffed and wiped a tear off with his sleeve. "I met Sophie recently too… We've been staying in touch so far and… I was happy that I finally got to see her again. I've lost a lot of mammals on the way. My real parents, my comrades, and now you guys. I've lost Sophie once, but it won't happen again. I can't imagine what will happen the next time we separate again. That's why I'm so happy that she's back in my life."

Max closed his mouth shut and sniffed again. He stood up and bowed to them. "Take care, guys," he said softly. "Love you…"

As he walked out of the cemetery, he entered the cab that was waiting for him. "Where to next?" said the driver.

"Hill Street," Max answered.

Hill Street. The place where he grew up after moving away from Savannah Central. A place where homes were on top of the hills where they can see the city from the top. Max has already bought a place the moment he arrived to Zootopia before the Robin Hood case started. He opened the door and turned on the lights.

The first thing he saw was the kitchen literally to his left, a living room in front of him passed the kitchen and a flight of stairs to his right leading down to his bedroom and further down to his basement which he uses as an entertainment room. He took of his hoodie and hanged it on the coat rack and removed his glove. He lay his back down on the couch and sighed in exhaustion, rubbing his temples slowly, trying to get his head straight. Then he placed his right forearm on his forehead and looked up at the ceiling.

" _So bored…_ " he thought to himself.

He looked to his right to see the newspaper he took in and read it. He was thinking of trying to find a job now that he's back in Zootopia. It would be nice to start things new too.

Few seconds later, he received a text message. He checked his phone and saw that it was from Sophie. He opened it and read her message: " _You back yet?_ "

He smiled and texted back to her. " _Yep. And exhausted._ "

" _Poor thing. Let's hang out tomorrow then. Rest up. :)_ "

" _Thanks._ "

Max placed his smartphone and flip-phone next to each other on the table along with the newspaper and closed his eyes. "Maybe I can find a job later," he said to himself.

After reading Sophie's message, he was able to finally get some rest. He needed it after all. He smiled and slowly drift to sleep.

The clock ticked from 3:02pm to 11:56pm. Max was so exhausted after all that traveling that not even he realized it's been more than 8 hours. However, he was awoken by the doorbell. He frowned and groaned as he sat up. He stretched his arms a bit and stood up, grabbing his gloves and puts them on.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he said lazily. He gave one last yawn before opening the door. "Yes?"

His eyes which were half closed immediately opened up when he saw his guest. Sophie…

"Hi," she said, waving at him shyly, not looking at him.

"Sophie? What're you doing here in the middle of the night?"

Sophie looked down and then up to him. "My boyfriend… Is mad and… I thought I'd stay away. So…"

"So you came to me?"

She didn't say anything and nodded.

Max looked at her and opened the door for her.

She shyly stepped in and looked at him. And as soon as Max closed the door, she quickly hugged him. Max, who was frozen there, looked back at her and patted her paw. She seemed… Sad.

"You okay?" he asked.

"No… I'm not." She sniffed.

She let go of him and he hugged her back. "You said your boyfriend is mad?"

She looked up at him and shook her head. "He's just… He's such a jerk!" She buried her face in his chest. He patted the back of her head and sat her down.

"Want anything to drink?"

She thought for a moment. "Do you have any milk?"

"Will chocolate milk do?"

She smiled slowly. "Yes. It will."

Max smiled back and grabbed a small box for her.

She poked in the straw and sucked on it lightly. After she stopped, she looked at him. "Still eat Catbury, huh?" she said.

"Most of the time. Not all the time." Max took a seat next to her.

She looked over at the table and noticed that there was a newspaper was on the help wanted ad page. "Looking for a job?" she said.

"Yea," he said, picking it up and looking through it. "I thought maybe now that I'm back, I might as well start fresh. So maybe a decent job would be nice."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. A convenient store or something like that?"

She giggled and sipped on her milk again. "You haven't changed a bit. Always wanted a simple life."

"I wouldn't say that. I've changed." He looked down, putting down the paper and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh yeah?" she said turning to him. "Catbury chocolate, mangas, animes, your old GameFox with the same Pokemals game."

He chuckled and nodded. "Okay, maybe I've changed a bit."

She smiled and lay her head on his shoulder. "You're still wearing those gloves…" she said after noticing them.

"I have to…"

She quickly sat straight up again. "Max. It's okay. I know you won't hurt me. Take them off."

Max thought for a moment and shook his head. "I… I can't…"

She held onto his paws and looked at him in the eyes. "Please…" She wanted to feel his paws again. The gloves were only getting in the way. It's been too long since she's held his paws and now, she just wants to feel them again.

Max looked at her and nodded hesitantly. He slowly took them off and held her paws in his.

She grasped his paws tight, not wanting to let go and looked at him. "That's better…" she said softly. She could feel his claws marking her softly. She didn't feel any pain. But instead, she wanted to embrace it. She knew the moment that she ran away from Max was the biggest mistake of her life. She wasn't going to run anymore.

The two looked at each other in the eyes for a moment and she hugged him. It's been a while since they've actually got to spend some time together. And Max was taking his time, feeling her warm body on his.

"Max…" she said softly, grabbing onto his shirt. "I need to tell you something…"

"What is it?" he said, looking down at her.

She stayed quiet for a while and looked away. "I'm… I'm getting married…"

Silence between the two. She thought for sure Max would reacted angrily but instead, he placed his left paw on her head and his right arm around her.

"I thought so," he said softly. "How could someone as beautiful as you not get married?"

She looked back at him and in disbelief. He really hasn't changed at all to her. Her eyes started watering and she hugged him. "But… I don't want to…" she said, crying. "I'm only marrying him because my parents wanted me to…"

Max remembered now. Her parents were a successful couple. They owned an oil rig that cost millions of dollars and because of her wealth, it was hard for her to make friends. No one accepted her as Sophie Glace. The only mammal that did was Max. And knowing that after he left her, he wasn't the only one feeling alone all this time but she too felt alone.

He frowned and hugged her. "Why can't you say no?" he said.

"Max…" she said. "You know my parents… You know what they're like… They've always made the decisions before I could even make them."

"And yet you're a kindergarten teacher?"

She sniffed and Max helped wiped her tears off. "They don't know about it…" she said. "I live alone after all. I… I wanted the kids to know that… They can't always depend on their parents… But mine just… Just won't let me be."

"Is that why you came to me?"

She looked at him and held his face. "I… I just wanted to be away from them… And… Him…" She wrapped her arms around him, putting her cheek on his chest. "So… Can I stay here for a few days…?"

Max rubbed her head and get her off of him. He stood up from his seat. "Follow me," he said. They walked down the flight of stairs which led them to his bedroom.

The moment Max opened the door, the first thing Sophie saw was a queen-size bed and a perfect view of the whole Downtown. She gasped in awe and looked out. "It's… Beautiful…" she said softly.

Max smiled. "It's my room," he said. She quickly turned to him, surprised. "You can sleep here in the meanwhile."

"Oh, Max…" she denied. "I… I can't…"

He walked towards her and caressed her cheek with his bare paw. She froze at his touch and looked up at him. "Please…" he said. "Besides, I'm more use with couches already."

She looked down, blushing. "Max…" she said. "I…"

Max kissed her head before she could say anything else which made her surprised. "Just get some sleep. I think you need it."

He let her go hesitantly, and walked away. But before that…

"Max?" she called which made him turned to her. "Remember… 10 years ago… I said I wanted you to promise something?"

His ears stood up. "Yea?" he said. "Right before…" He started remembering what happened after that. The time when they bullied her.

"Yea, but… Now I can finally say it…" She took a deep breath. "Max. Promise me that… You'll be with me no matter what?"

Max smiled. "Sure. But only if you promise me something too."

Her ears dropped.

"Promise me this. You'll say 'no' one day. You should live with what you teach too, you know."

She stared at him and nodded.

He grinned at her and closed the door behind him, leaving her to sleep. Sophie looked out at the window again and sighed.

" _Say 'no', huh…?_ " she thought.

She lay in bed and thought about it. But couldn't. Her mind was too focus on Max. It's been too long already. Max has grown more… Attractive and it was something she just can't seem to get her mind off of it. His smile, his eyes. Everything. And his touch too. So soft. Max has definitely changed in appearance and she just can't seem to deny that.

The moment they reunited back at the ZPD, it was the happiest she has ever been after 10 years. But seeing him so much closes now… She realized that he did changed after all. But with all that thinking about him, she was actually able to go to sleep.

"Goodnight, Max…" she said softly. It was something she muttered every night the moment they stopped seeing each other. And even up until now, she still misses him even though he was closeby.

Max on the other hand lay down on his couch and closed his eyes. "Sweet dreams, Soph…" he muttered.

The two were literally in love with each other until the very end. They drifted to sleep, after thinking about each other.

* * *

 **A/N:** _There you go people. I have to say, I enjoy writing this more than previous ones. Mainly because these are my two own characters. I hope you enjoy. Chapter 2 will be out as soon as possible. And here's some info on Sophie._

 **Sophie's info:** _She comes from a wealthy family. Most mammals only became her friends because of her wealth. Max and her were the only friends for each other. After Max left Zootopia, Sophie realized that he was the best thing that happened to her and regretted about running away from him. Unlike Max, she's shy and not straightforward at all. She hates wearing fancy and prefers to wear casual clothes instead. She is a white bunny and has blue eyes with fuzzy cheeks._

 _Also, one of you asked if you wanted to draw for my fanfic. I say, be my guest. I'd love to see it. Send me the link of where you'll upload it in the PMs. I read every reviews and messages._ _Well that's all for now. Thanks for reading and ciao._


	2. The Amusement Park

**A/N:** _Alright. So not so many respond on the first chapter. Maybe because others are still too busy shipping Nick and Judy. For me, I have to take my time. I have to at least thank you all that read the first chapter. I always think that maybe some characters deserve the spotlight. And this time, I wanna give it to my OCs, Max and Sophie. I also forgot to mention in the last chapter, that this story is a sequel to Trust Issues. Anyway, I don't expect to have so many reviews or faves or follows considering there are people who are still on the Wilde Hopps ship. I don't blame them. I'm only writing this because I wanna let my imaginations free. Enough with all this chit-chat. Let's dive in._

 **Disclaimer:** _Disney owns Zootopia. I own Max and Sophie. Not physically that is. That would be slavery. :P_

* * *

The sun rose up and shined its rays above Zootopia. Sophie's eyelids move and she groaned lazily. The digital alarm clock to her left started beeping the moment 8am has arrived. She flail her arms in the direction of the beeping, hoping to hit the button on the alarm. She got it after a few tries.

She sat up, stretched her arms and yawned while rubbing her eyes. She then looked down and was surprised. It took her a while to realized where she was.

"Oh yea…" she said to herself softly. She was in Max's room. She almost forgotten that she asked to stay at his place for a few days. She got off of bed and went into the bathroom that was on her right. The bathroom looked so clean as if no one has ever entered in the place at all. However Sophie wasn't even thinking about it. She just walked over to the sink and washed up her face, splashing water repeatedly and soaked her face really good. She looked up in the mirror and sighed before wiping her face with a towel to her left.

She scratched the back of her head while she exited his room and walked up to the living room. The first thing she saw was Max sitting at the counter in the kitchen drinking coffee while reading the papers.

She smiled. "Morning," she said.

He turned to her and smiled back. "Morning," he replied.

She walked over to him. "What're you reading?"

"Nothing. Just looking for a job."

She chuckled. "Still?"

Max nodded and took a sip from his coffee.

Sophie sat next to him. "Max…" she said inching closer. "Thanks for letting me stay."

Max smiled slowly and looked at her. "No problem," he said softly. "There's one thing bothering me though."

Sophie's ears dropped. "What is it?"

Max closed the paper and looked in her direction. "You have a boyfriend yet… You kissed me back then. At the ZPD?"

Sophie's smile disappeared and she twiddled her thumbs. "Well um…" She looked away shyly, blushing. "I… Wanted to be sure you were my first…"

"Why?"

"Because…" She grabbed her ears and covered her cheeks. "I… I've been waiting for you…"

Max knew that that wasn't it but he wasn't going to force her. He moved her ears away from her and rubbed her cheeks softly. She shivered at his touch. He wasn't wearing his gloves too.

"So…" he said. "Nothing romantic then?"

Her eyes turned away from seeing him. "Maybe…?"

Max smiled and let her go. "Tell me about your boyfriend then?" he said softly.

She slowly turned back to him. She only managed to glance at him before looking back down. "O-okay…" she said shyly. She took a deep breath, trying to think up on what to say. "His name is Richard Karrots. He's a… A…" She slammed her paws onto the counter. "He's such an uptight rabbit!"

Max raised an eyebrow.

"His family is the owner of the iCarrot. He thinks he's soooo rich with all these success and all he does is yap, yap, yap! It's like he's never thought a single thing about me at all! And the worst part is that we've been going out for 4 years and he still doesn't know anything about me! It's all about him, him, him!"

Max snickered.

"And NOW I'm getting to married to him which is just plain stupid!" Sophie then rest her head on the counter and sighed.

Max stood up and offered her some coffee. "Let it all out," he said.

She looked up at him and smiled, slowly getting her head back up. "Sorry," she said picking up her mug of coffee.

"Not gonna lie, Soph," Max said. "But Richard sounds like more than a jerk. He's a…" Max cleared his throat. "He sounds like douchebag."

Sophie giggled at his remarks on Richard. He was right though. He was more than just a jerk. Sophie leaned her cheek on the palm of her paw, gazing into Max. She never would have thought that he's changed so much in appearance. That, or he's always been like this and she's never noticed it at all. Max noticed her gaze and glance at her.

"Something on my face?" he said, smiling.

She shook her head and sipped on her coffee.

Max looked at her. "Sophie," he started. "Do you… Wanna hang out?"

Sophie didn't look at him but smiled. "Do you I really need to answer that?"

Max grinned. He got off his seat and walked over to the couch. "I er… May have already gone out to buy you some clothes," he said picking up a few sets of clothes.

They all look so urban and simple. Unlike Sophie, she was wearing something like a school uniform. Her family never approved of 'the simple' life. She always had to wear dresses whenever they go out for dinner or something like that. She even has a Dark Souls T-shirt back home which she never got a chance to wear outside. But now, seeing as to the clothes that Max bought for her, she embraced him.

"I needed clothes like these before," she said, laughing, picking up a set.

Max nodded and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry," he said. "I really didn't know what to get you."

"Max, I mean it. You have no idea how itchy it is to wear a freaking shirt with a vest on. So, really. Thanks."

Max smiled gently and nodded. "You wanna… Go get some lunch afterwards?"

"Definitely," she said, smiling widely. She walked down to his bedroom and then to the bathroom to take a shower.

Max sighed and sat back in the couch, waiting for Sophie to get out of the showers. Max rubbed his face and decided to lay down a bit while waiting for her. He didn't want to rush her. He knew that this maybe the first time in a while since she's enjoy freedom herself.

And Max was thinking to maybe start things of at the amusement park. He didn't know whether or not it may be a good or bad idea considering he's never been to one. But now is the good time to actually just enjoy his time. Especially with someone so dear to him.

Few minutes after she returned to the living room…

"Okay! All set!" she exclaimed.

Max sat up and turned to his left and found Sophie wearing jeans and a purple shirt with a text that said, 'Girl Power'. He smiled at her calmly and got off his butt.

"How do I look?" she asked, twirling for him.

He chuckled. "Gorgeous," he said.

Sophie froze at his words. "Oh wow…" She looked away shyly. "That was pretty… Direct."

"Anything wrong with that?"

"Oh, not at all, just…" She looked back at him. "You're always this straightforward back then even. Like when you said you like me."

Max gave her a gentle smile and nodded. "Well, it's a little more than just like now," he said putting on his hoodie.

Sophie blushed redder. Max has always been so straightforward and completely honest. So much more opposite than all the fox stereotypes. It was something she admired about him. Or… Maybe she admired something more than just that.

"Sophie? You coming?" he said, leaving the door open.

She quickly looked up and shook her head. "Yes, coming!" she quickly rushed out.

Max opened up his garage. There was a black topless Buck Aardvark GS (Buick Skylark GS) with a blue unique paintjob of something like an ancient script on it. The wheels looked like something out of an Aztech artifact and were chromed with an engravement on them that says 'Zootopia' in an old English font as well as a picture of the city of Zootopia engraved around it.

Next to the car was a sport bike. A red Trumpet Dholetona 675r (Triumph Daytona 675r) with gold trimmings. Two exhausts on the bike had red covers on them with a golden stripline. All the golden part had Japanese words engraved on them.

Sophie stared in awe especially at his car. She's never seen a car with liveries before.

"I don't think you wanna ride that," Max said. "Too bouncy."

"Bouncy?"

"It's a lowrider."

Sophie looked at him, all confuse. "What's that?"

Max chuckled and gave her a purple open face helmet while Max put on a red full face one which had black flame patterns on them. He started up the engine on his bike after getting on.

"Hop on," he said.

She nervously hopped on behind him.

"Also, make sure you hold on tight. I have a feeling you never rode a bike before."

"Um…" She wrapped her arms behind him. "No… I have for bicycles though."

Max chuckled and rode out of the garage as it closed behind them.

It took them a while to finally reach the amusement park. Max parked his bike at the bike section and pulled down the stander.

He took off his helmet . "We're here," he said looking back.

But Sophie had her eyes closed and her arms around Max tightly.

Max laughed at this. "Sophie? We're already here."

She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. It truly was her first time on a bike. Especially when her first time was on a fast one. She got off his bike clumsily and took off the helmet.

"Too much?" Max said.

"Not at all," she said handing him the helmet.

"Well you closed your eyes, so you sure it's…"

"Shut it."

Max chuckled and placed the helmets on his side mirrors. He walked towards Sophie and smiled. "I'm sorry," he said softly.

Sophie blushed after seeing his smile and immediately forgot about why she was mad. It's almost as if she just met her weakness. Especially when that weakness doesn't know anything about it at all and is innocently trying to calm her.

"Come on," Max said, holding on her paw which made her snapped out of her thought and looking at him. "We should start with the Haunted House first."

"Ehhhh!" she said. "B-b-but… Is it scary?"

"I think so. Besides, I just want to start things off by getting rid of the scary part. For you that is."

"What does that suppose to mean?" she said pouting.

"I'm just saying…" He turned to her. "If you ever feel scared, then I'm always close by." He held her paw tight. "Always."

All they heard was silence between them and Sophie smiled after looking away. "Okay…" she said softly.

The two entered the haunted house with Sophie holding him close in his arm, hoping to not get lost. The moment they entered, the saw a dead giraffe to the right with the spotlight on top. Sophie held on to Max closer but as for Max, he knew it was just a dummy considering the fur was not real at all. The lights went out where Sophie gasped and held on to Max tighter. The blood however glowed in the dark and the stain started moving as if it was a living blob.

"Max?!" Sophie called out.

Max wrapped an arm around her. "It's okay. Just follow me." Luckily for them, foxes had night vision and Max was able to see where they were going.

Few moments after that, a savage tiger popped up from above them, hanging upside down with red eyes roaring at them trying to start a jumpscare.

Sophie gasped and quickly got behind Max while the tiger was slowly being pulled back up. Max smiled. "Just stay calm, okay?"

Sophie couldn't help it though. She's never experience anything like this. Her family was always so secure of themselves. She's never even seen a horror movie.

As they kept walking forward, they heard something on their left. They saw a pack of wolves eating on one of their own savagely, hungrily. The wolves turned to them and slowly walked towards them, growling with their red eyes glowing.

Max smiled and quickly grabbed onto Sophie's paw and ran straight forward with the pack of wolves chasing them. They entered a room that was right in front of them quick and the door automatically closed as soon as they were in. There were scratching noises and growling behind the door. Sophie and Max breathe heavily and the fox laughed.

"Oh that felt good…" he said, panting. He looked at Sophie who looked back at the door. "You okay?"

Sophie looked back at him and to his surprise, she smiled. "That was awesome!" she said. "Why didn't I come here before?!"

Before she could say anything else, the room started shaking and there was an echoey voice that said, "Run…" The door in front of them opened and the room shook violently. The two run as quickly as they can until they saw a light flashing at them. They jumped in and found themselves in an empty white room. They turned to the far corner on the left. There was a lioness wearing a school uniform facing at the corner of the room. She kept muttering, "Why won't he love me…?" while swinging her body back and forward.

Sophie found this creepy and tugged on Max's sleeve.

Max slowly crept up on the lioness. "Um… Excuse me…" he said touching her shoulder.

She instantly face him roaring at him with her mouth slit opened with red eyes. The white room changed texture into walls covered in mosses and hair. A door appeared on the right and the bunny led the fox out this time. While running, there were many claws trying to reach for them on either side. Behind those claws were groans of suffering and Sophie covered her ears. The moment they entered another room, this time it was a bright and more… Civilized room.

"And that's it!" said a puma. "Hope we didn't scare you too much. Thank you for visiting the haunted house."

Max smiled and looked at Sophie. Unlike him, she was laughing.

"Had fun?" he said. She hugged him.

"A lot…" she replied.

Sophie has never had this much fun in a while. All the excitement, the fear, the adrenaline. It's been too long since Max has ever showed her a good time. The two exited the Haunted House through the back and Sophie was so full of energy now.

"That was amazing!" she exclaimed. "I never actually thought that I'd enjoy it but…!" She sighed and leaned on the railing, looking out at the sea. "I… I really miss times like these…"

"Like that one time when you were trying the jungle bar?" _(Monkey bars actually. But because monkeys never existed in Zootopia, then I decided to call it jungle.)_

"You mean the time when I almost fell down and you caught me?"

He nodded, looking out in the sea with her.

"Yep. I was scared too. But that's just it. Because I've never felt it before. And…" Sophie looked away to her left, using her right ear to cover her face. "You saved me from falling down."

Max looked at her and slowly get her ear out of the way. "Was that when you…?"

"No, no!" She said defensively, blushing with a nervous smile. "I was still young and… You know."

Max snickered and rubbed her head. "Come on," he said. "There's still more for us to try."

The two first tried a drop tower ride. The tower was about 10 metre tall and Max stared in awe.

"Wanna try this?" he said, pointing.

Sophie at first hesitated after looking at how high it was. But she swallowed and braved up. "Yes," she said bravely.

Max laughed and the two sat side-by-side each other. After getting strapped up, she closed her eyes and the seat slowly rose up. She opened one eye and looked down as she slowly got higher off the ground.

"Huh…" she said. "It's not that bad after a…" She was cut off when the seats dropped all of a sudden and she started screaming. Max gritted his teeth, feeling the wind blowing below and above him while he laughed silently.

It was obvious now that Sophie is really going to have a fun time here.

They went to a few more rides later. The roller coaster, the swing around and the screaming swing. In the end, Sophie had so much fun she needed a break. The two rested at a food court at a table. Sophie was too exhausted and she was staring blankly down at the table with her chin resting on top of her forearms.

"Time for lunch," Max said, bringing a tray of food. He gave her a wrapped up large-size hotcarrot (hotdog) with mustard, ketchup and onions and a cup of soda while he puts down a tuna burger and a soda on his end.

He picked up the bun on the burger and puts some chilli sauce on it along with some grasshopper bits that he had.

Sophie smiled and looked at him. "Thanks…" she said, picking up her hotcarrots.

The two enjoyed their day together for a bit longer and as they walked out of the amusement park, the sky was getting darker and cloudy. It was only a matter of time till they realized that it started to rain. The two quickly got on to Max's bike and put on their helmets as Max rode off as carefully as he can back home.

As soon as they got home, they hurriedly entered the house after getting Max's bike back into the garage and leaving their helmets there. Sophie shook her head to dry off while Max just sighed.

"Now I really need a bath…" he said. He rarely takes showers especially when he's home doing nothing. But now he was able to finally get one.

"You can go first," Sophie said, drying off.

Max took off his gloves and puts them on the counter. He then proceeded to take off his hoodie and then his shirt as he lets out a sighed.

Sophie who just finished drying her face noticed how… Fit Max was. Her eyes widened, blush forming on her cheek with the towel still covering her mouth.

Max noticed her stare and raised an eyebrow. "Yes?" he said.

"Oh!" she quickly responded, looking away. "Nothing!"

Max shrugged and walked down the stairs to his bedroom and then to the bathroom. He only had one bathroom in the house because he wasn't expecting any guests until last night.

Meanwhile on Sophie's end, she sat at the counter, her elbows on it and she placed her cheeks on her palms. She was feeling warm vibes on her cheek. Is it because of Max?

She wasn't fighting the feeling though. Instead, she just decided to let it continue. She stared blankly in front of her. She knew that she and Max were best friends back then. Now that they're back, she wanted them to become something more.

Every time he smiles, he laughs. Everything about him made her heart race and her mind focus on him. But she was calm. She knew that she loves him and that he loves her. Something… Was just in their way is all… She clenched her fists and thought hard. What will he do after she's married? Will he be alright with it? She has never thought of that before.

"Okay," Max said, coming up. "I'm done. Looks like I gotta wear a new hoodie tomorrow." He noticed that her face was all gloomy and he didn't like that at all. "What's wrong, Soph?"

She looked at him and shook her head, getting off of her seat. "My turn I guess," she said smiling. She walked down to the bathroom.

Max looked back at her. That smile on her face wasn't actually real. He knew her too long to know her real smile. But he knew better to not interfere because she could use the rest too. It has been a long day after all.

Max and Sophie spent the night watching a movie together. It was already late but they were watching a classic horror anyway. The Howling _(The Shining)_. Sophie even though born in the modern generation has never seen movies like this before. Especially when it involves dead children. She would close her eyes every time when something horrorifying happen. _(Sorry. But I can't spoil this movie because it's such a good horror film.)_

As soon as the part where Jack chopped a hole in the door and stick out his head, Sophie puts her paws in her mouth, as she watch in fear along with Jack's panicked wife.

" _Hereeee's Johnny!_ " said the hyena axe murderer looking to his left through the hole on the door.

Max felt her trembling in his arm and he shook her. "You okay?" he said.

Sophie just nodded and kept watching. She was so interested and scared all at the same time. Surprisingly she actually managed to finish the whole movie. She sighed and laughed.

"That… Was… Awesome!" she said, flailing her legs back and forth.

Max smiled and turned the TV off. "You seriously never seen that?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Kinda wish I had long ago," she said.

Max chuckled. "I guess it's time for us to sleep."

Sophie looked at Max. Her ears dropped in disappointment. She wanted to stay a little longer with him. She hesitantly got off of him and walked down the stairs slowly.

"Hey, Soph," Max called. The two looked at each other at a distant. "Goodnight."

Sophie smiled a little. "You too…" she said softly.

It wasn't long after they got into bed. Sophie wasn't able to go to sleep. She just stared blankly up at the ceiling. She felt alone. She would close her eyes hoping she'd fall asleep but couldn't. It was too cute. Too cold and she didn't like it. Sophie got up around 11 at night. She walked back up to the living room to find Max already asleep. She shook him slowly.

"Max…" she whispered.

Max frowned and opened his eyes. "Soph…?" he said, sitting up. "What's wrong…?"

Sophie didn't say anything at first. She then hugged him. "Can I… Sleep with you…?" she said softly.

Max rubbed her back and a gentle smile formed on his face. "Sure…" He lay back down putting her on top of him.

She slowly smile while tugging on his shirt while she slowly falls asleep. Max rubbed her back, looking at her.

"Sweet dream, Sophie…" he said softly, closing his eyes.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Drama alert… I know. But I can't. This story will only have a few chapters left. I'd say 5 or 6? Maybe even less. Depends. I wanted to end this before I can post a Wilde Hopps story. That and also because not many of you are interested in OCs which kinda saddens me. Ah well. I can't always be picky. I only wrote this for anyone who's interested anyway. And here's more info on Sophie._

 **Sophie's info:** _Her family is very strict with an only-bunnies policy. Her favorite color is purple. She has never experience anything urban before. She and her family lived in Tundratown, but she goes to a Downtown school by taking the train. She has 13 siblings. 7 brothers, 6 sisters. All stuck-up jerks. She always plays video games at night in secret because her parents found video games 'foul'._ Richard and her met when she was 16 at high school. The same time when Max joined the Robin Hood. However, she dislikes Richard because not only is he insecure but because he's a show-off especially towards other female rabbits. She has a picture of Max and her as kids that she keeps under her pillow. She would look at it before going to sleep.

Anyway, I wanna thank anyone who's reading this. I really appreciate it. It maybe a few drops of diesel but it was enough to keep my fire running. So thanks again. Ciao.


	3. Memory Lane

**A/N:** _I appreciate you guys and gals' feedbacks and reviews on the story. And because of that, I'm planning to make it longer. Yes, it means more than 10 chapters. I'm so glad that all of you are shipping Max and Sophie. Gives me the fuel to keep writing. Also, thank you mekuro-K for finding a spelling error for me. I just realized it. And also, credits goes to trysin for giving me an idea for this chapter. I had another idea but then I changed my mind during our PMs. Anyway, here it is. Chapter 3. Enjoy._

 **Disclaimer:** _Read from previous chapter._

* * *

Max woke up as soon as the sun rose. The light shined through the window and his eyes twitch.

He covered his eyes with his forearm. "Turn off the sun…" he said, sleepily.

Sophie, on top of him, frowned and turned her head to another direction before going back to sleep.

After a while, Max gave in and opened his eyes slowly. He looked up at the ceiling and then down to find Sophie who was sleeping peacefully on top of him. His frown turned into a smile as he saw how comfortable his sleeping beauty is being.

He carefully get her off trying not to wake her, but she moved a little and tugged on his shirt, pinning him back down.

He sighed. "This is gonna be hard…" he said to himself.

He looked back down and held on to her. He moved his body inch by inch carefully, sliding off of the couch slowly. As soon as his feet touched the carpet, he gently pulled her fingers off of his shirt with success. He placed her down slowly on his new clean, blue hoodie below her, making it like a mattress.

Sophie moved a little and groaned. "Max…" she said softly.

He smiled at hearing her said his name and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Sleep as much as you want, Soph…" he said while caressing her cheek.

A smile appeared on her face while she moved a little.

Max didn't wanna wake her up. He knew she was too exhausted after going through horrorville. But he also knew that she had fun too.

He walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge to find some ingredients that he needed but to no avail. He wanted to surprise Sophie with some breakfast. He turned to her and sighed.

"Looks like I gotta do some groceries," he said to himself. It's been a while since he's done some real grocery shopping. All the time he would just buy himself food that's already prepared to be eaten. But this time he wanted to make it special.

He took his snow-camo hoodie this time and wore his gloves. He looked at her one last time and walked towards her giving her another kiss on the cheek.

"I'll be back soon…" he said softly, trying not to wake her.

About more than an hour and a half later, Sophie finally woke up with her nose twitching from a delectable smell. Her nose was literally pulling her up and slowly opening her eyes.

She yawned after finally being fully awoken. She gave a little stretch to her arms and combed her fur with her fingers a little. As she sat up straight she saw Max in the kitchen cooking something delicious. She grin and happily got off the couch.

"Morning!" she said happily which made Max jumped a little.

He turned around and smiled back. "Ohayou," he said.

She looked at him in confusion. "What?"

"It means 'Morning' in Japanese."

"Ohhhh." She walked towards him. "Are you… Cooking?"

"First time in 4 years too. So I think I might be bad at it."

"If I get food poisoned, I blame you."

Max laughed sarcastically. "Trust me. I won't."

Sophie's smile slowly vanished and she hugged him from behind.

Max was frozen there but still paying attention to the cooking.

She pulled away slowly. "Sorry…"

"Daijoubu," he said. "I needed that anyway."

Sophie snickered at his Japanese. "You seriously need to stop watching animes," she said sarcastically.

"Then I wouldn't be Max Zero anymore."

Sophie giggled. "I guess you're right."

Max turned off the fire and lift up the pan, before putting the food in a plate slowly. "There we go," he said.

"What did you make?"

Max put the plate on the counter. "Sweet otato and brussels sprouts hash," he answered. "I think…"

Sophie giggled. "You think?"

"I don't know. I only followed what the cook book told me to."

Sophie giggled and sat down at the counter before picking up the fork. She picked up a forkful of it and eats it, slowly chewing. She smiled and her legs moved.

"Mmmm!" she responded with wide eyes. "It's delicious!"

"Really?"

"No…"

The two stared at each other for a bit and laughed. Sophie continued to eat some more but slowly chews while thinking. Her ears dropped and Max noticed this.

"Something bothering you?" he said.

"Ah, no," she quickly replied continuing to eat. Max was a little worried and he sat next to her.

"So… You really mean it when my cooking is terrible?" he said.

"What? Max, no!"

Max smiled. "Thank goodness. I actually thought you mean it."

Sophie smiled back but only for a short moment. She stopped eating and looked at Max. "Max…" she called. "I've been thinking…"

Max looked at her. Giving her his full attention.

"What happens if I DO get married…?"

Max thought for a moment and looked forward, closing his eyes. "I…" He slowly opened his eyes back. "I think I'd just continue to live as I use to. Normally."

"Will you…" She touched his paw. "Be happy…?"

Silence at first. He sighed and covered his face in his paws. "I… Don't know… But all I know is… I'll be alone again. Besides… It's not the first time I've been left alone."

Sophie remembered about his story. His real parents leaving him. And then his adopted parents' death. And finally his comrades when he was in the Robin Hood. She held his paw tight.

"Max… I didn't mean…"

Max's sad face quickly turned into a forced smile. "But… I know how it feels now. It's not bad and not good at the same time. Kinda like a balanced diet, you know?"

Sophie knew that he wasn't smiling for real. Her only answer was a hug. She really felt bad for him. Even for herself. The two never really had anyone else's company so much before other than now.

Max hugged back, his smile disappearing. He wanted her to be with him. But he wasn't the kind to ask someone to make decisions for him. He wanted her to be strong. To be brave and independent. That was the kind of bunny he sees in her.

"You wanna… Go out for a walk later?" he said softly.

She smiled. "Sure."

She wanted to spend every moment of her time with him. Even while she was asleep. She felt so warm when she was with Max last night. And that feeling was still there now when they were hugging.

The two pulled away slowly.

"Finish up your breakfast then," he said softly.

She nodded with a smile after he left her to go take a shower. Sophie looked back at him one more time before he walked down the stairs. She never realized how… Serious he can be. How fast his emotion changed. Or maybe, he was just so use to it already that he knows how to overcome it. She decided to ignore this and just carry on with her breakfast.

Few hours later, the two were seen walking around Downtown, experiencing memory lane together. Sophie was so intrigued by the view and so many animals were there. Unlike Max, she grew up in Tundratown and always had to wake up early to get to school. She never had a chance to meet the mammals in the city. The two eventually ended up talking about what they did after their separation.

Max told her about his story from the moment he joined the Robin Hood. Sophie was very interested in it too considering that her best friend was an ex-bank robber and thief. But she always believed that he always had good reasons and she was relief that it was true.

"So what happened to you after I left?" Max said still walking with her.

"Me?" She thought for a moment. "I actually transferred to another school after… You know."

"You… Did?"

She nodded. "My parents heard about the… Savage fox student news and decided I don't study there anymore. So…"

"Either way, we weren't gonna see each other anymore, huh…?"

She nodded slowly. "I… I even went to our old school one last time to apologize and say goodbye to you but… You didn't show up."

Max stopped on his track.

Sophie turned to him, confused. "Max?"

Max realized now. It was a mistake for him to stay away from her when he saw her at school that very day. She was actually waiting for him. To say goodbye…

"Max…? Are you…?"

Sophie was cut off midsentence when Max grabbed her and hugged her. "I'm so sorry…" he said. "I… I actually came… But… I didn't show up because I thought you were still scared of me…"

Sophie tugged on the back of his hoodie and held him closer. She patted him on the back. "It's all behind us now, Max…" she said. "But hey… We're finally back together again."

Max sniffed a little which surprised Sophie.

"Are you crying?"

He slowly pulled away. "I was… Sweating through my eyes…"

She giggled and cuddled his arm. "You know I'll forgive you anyway."

Max smiled and wiped off his tears, sniffing one last time. The two decided to walk back to their old school for old time sake. They wanted to rekindle the moment that they first met.

Hill Street Elementary School. The school where they first met. The two best friends stood in front of the gates looking up at the old building.

"Still hasn't change one bit…" Max said.

"Yep…"

Silence at first until Max spoke up. "Welp," he said climbing up the gate. "Better get moving."

"Max! What are you doing?!" she said softly, hoping no one hears her.

"What? It's Sunday."

Sophie froze at first and then facepalmed. "Right… I forgot." Unlike Max, she looked around first, hoping no one would see her. She started climbing the gate and reach the top. But while climbing down, she slipped causing her to fall off.

Luckily, Max caught her in his arms. "Not use to climbing?" he said.

She shook her head shly, looking away.

Max chuckled and put her down. "Come on…"

The two walked to the canteen. The place where they met. The tables were rectangular and came with benches along so a group of kids can sit together. They were all still made from the same hard plastic in brown. The tables had grey painted metal bars supporting them.

Max then found the table with a number 6 labeled on it. "Found it." Max took a seat and rubbed his gloved paws on both sides of the bench. He smiled and looked around the place trying to remember everything.

Sophie then took a seat opposite him and he turned to her. She then reached for her pockets and offered him a Catbury bar.

He chuckled and gladly accepted it. They were reenacting the time when they first met. They laughed at each other's terrible acting and somehow ended up running around the place. The two of them had never had this much fun in a long while. Especially when it comes to acting which is new to them.

Eventually, they started playing with the brooms and sticks, playing Star Wars. They would make the lightsaber sound effects every time they swing their sticks. Max as a Sith and Sophie as a Jedi. She was even wearing Max's oversize hoodie to play the part.

"You can't beat me, Sopheria!" Max exclaimed. "The Dark Side always win!" Max swung his stick vertically towards Sophie and she managed to blocked it.

"That may be true!" she said. "But I'm a Jedi like Luke and that makes me… The main character!" She then tickled him with the tip of her stick.

Max laughed. "Seriously? Main character?"

"What?" she said, lifting up the hood a bit to look at him. "It's true isn't it? Why is it that the main character always win?"

"Not true actually. In Death Note, Light died. And he's the main character."

"Okay, okay, Mr. Know-It-All," she said, giggling, poking him with her stick.

The two laughed and put the brooms and sticks back at where they found them. They decided to walk around some more and they saw the playground that they use to play. The only difference on the playground was all of them were repainted to different colors.

Sophie climbed on to the jungle bars and tried to make it to the end. But then Max carried her up using his shoulders to support her.

"Max! That's cheating!" she said giggling.

"Wouldn't want my favorite bunny falling off like last time," he said, smiling while looking up at her.

She laughed at his sarcastic remarks and continued on climbing. It only took a small amount of time for her to reach the end and she raised her arms up in victory with a 'yay'.

Max then sat on the slide while Sophie climbed up the jungle gym and sat on the top. The two were exhausted from all the playing in memory lane.

Max lay down on the slide. "That sure was… Fun…" he said softly looking up at her.

Sophie nodded and responded, "Mhm…"

Both of them can't believe that 10 years have already passed yet… There was no change between them. They still enjoy each other's company and playful behavior.

"Hey, Max?" she called. "Do you think we can get dinner instead?"

"Dinner?"

"I… Don't think I wanna leave this place until it gets dark…"

Max chuckled. "Nostalgia?"

She nodded.

"As long as I don't have to pay for everything then sure," he said standing up.

Sophie smiled and slowly climbed down with Max helping her down. "What next?" she asked, tidying up her shirt.

Max thought for a moment and snapped his fingers. "I think I got an idea." He held her paw and led the way.

The two reached at the back of the school where there was small hill right next to the building. Max let her go and lay down on the grassy hill and sighed in relief, relaxing a bit.

Sophie smiled and joined him too.

Max was looking up at the blue sky, thinking. Sophie instead looked at him and blushed. She was so close to him and it was the first time she's seen him so serious rather than smiling. She looked up as well, hoping not to get distracted but the blush on her face were still visible.

"Sure is beautiful, huh?" Max spoke up.

Sophie looked at the clouds moving slowly. "Mhm…" she replied, nodding.

This was the first time they have ever lain under the sky together. Max seemed rather relaxed whereas Sophie was shaking a little in nervousness. They were laying down together and looking at the white clouds moving slowly.

"Why haven't we done this before?" Max said.

She shrugged. "Maybe we didn't think about it in time?"

Max crossed his legs and moved his left foot a bit. Sophie glanced at him and inched a little closer. The fox noticed this and decided to pretend as if nothing happened and moved closer to her as well.

Sophie blushed. " _Wah! Did he notice?!_ " she thought blushing, looking away from him.

"Hey…" Max called and turned to her. "Did you… Still like me that time?"

She turned to him slowly, looking confuse.

"Did you still like me when I… Went savage…?"

Sophie just looked at him and down. She was trying to think for an answer. But it only took a few seconds to reply.

"Yes…" she said.

"Then why'd you run away?"

She looked back up at the clouds. "I was… Scared…" she said. "I've never seen you like that… And… I didn't know what to do… I thought you'd hurt me but… I should have realized you only did that to protect me…" She placed her forearm on her forehead. "How stupid was I, huh…?"

Max shook his head. "No," he said. "Not stupid. Just scared, like you said. And I'm sorry for it."

She looked back at him. Both their faces were really close, noses almost touching. Their sight focusing on each other. Sophie felt her cheeks getting warmer than before, but this time she wasn't fighting it. Her heart felt… At ease. Almost as if her body wanted to stay where she was at.

"Max…" she said softly, her eyes half-closed as she got closer to Max.

Max's eyes also half-closed while he slowly get closer to hers. However, he frowned and turned away, making her only kiss his cheek. She blinked at his reaction.

"I'm sorry, Soph…" he said. "But… I'm not that kind of fox… Especially when my… Best friend… Is getting married…"

Sophie looked at him. She never knew he was that determined to not get her into trouble. And she knew that he wanted her to stand up for herself. It was something she wasn't able to do ever since she was born.

Her ears dropped down and her eyes dropped as well. She was disappointed a little. But she knew he loved her. He just can't bring himself to be in between in someone else's relationship. She looked up at him.

"Max…" she called. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have…"

Max caressed her cheek, putting a stop to her sentence. "I know," he said calmly. "But hey, at least both our first kiss were each other. And also, you already have my word. I'll be waiting. No matter how long it takes."

Tears started forming in Sophie's eyes. She rest her forehead on Max's. She was glad that Max was patient. But she just can't face the fact that she can't be with him for now.

Max wiped off her tears and hugged her. "I'm really sorry…" he said, sounding sad now. Unlike Sophie, Max was already use to being alone and in sorrow. He felt sad, but he didn't cry. All he could was just hold Sophie close to him.

Sophie placed her paws on his chest and wiped the remaining tears on his shirt. Max patted the back of her head and looked down at her.

In the end, Sophie already stopped and she gave one last sniff before letting him go.

"I… I'm good…" Sophie said.

Max smiled and kissed her head, which made her ears spring up quick. "You gave me a kiss on the cheek, so now it's my turn to give you one on the head," he said smiling innocently.

Sophie giggled and punched him playfully while rubbing an eye from the crying. She gave another sniff and took a deep breathe. She felt a little better now.

"Idiot…" she said.

Max chuckled. "You mean, 'baka'," he said.

Sophie giggled and hits him again for his Japanese.

The two were then laughing with their foreheads on each other's. Max looked up at the sky. It was still bright blue.

"We can still go take a little walk around if you want," he said.

She shook her head and hugged him again. "Can we take a nap here instead…?"

Max smiled gently and lay back down, with her head resting on his chest horizontally.

The two may be unable to be more intimate. But at least they were enjoying every second and moment of their time with each other. Friends or lovers, it doesn't matter to them. They felt so much more comfortable just by being together in any way.

* * *

 **A/N:** _So there you have it. Chapter 4. I'm having a lot more fun writing about Max and Sophie because it gives me a chance to tell the story between these two. Also, I WILL be posting the WildeHopps fanfic after chapter 4. So until then, expect the unexpected. Ciao!_

 **P.S.** _Thanks to Bobo for the fanart of Sophie. Loved it and I have it on my phone. If you guys and gals wanna check it out, I've already posted it on my tumblr and gave credit. Feel free if you guys ever wanna show me some fanarts too. :)_


	4. Dinner

**A/N:** _So this will be the last chapter of my MaxxSophie fanfic for now. Afterwards I'm gonna work on the Wilde Hopps one. But fret not! Under One Roof is not over yet! Just temporarily on break so don't worry. It'll continue once I'm done with my new fanfic. Be patient alright guys and gals? Meanwhile, I might draw more Max and Sophie too. Anyway, sink this chapter in. Because it's… Kinda short._

 **Disclaimer:** _Zootopia is Disney's._

* * *

The sky was turning orange and the two were seen climbing down from the school gates. Max helped Sophie down after he jumped off. They didn't realize that they've actually napped for so long too. Even the crows are returning to their nests.

"Well…" Max spoke up, putting his paws in his pockets. "Dinner time?"

"You hungry already?" Sophie said, laughing.

Max looked down at his stomach and rubbed it. "I think."

She smiled and punched him in the arm. "Well, wouldn't hurt to eat now right?"

"Er… Maybe?"

The fox and bunny laughed and kept walking. They took one last look at their old school before parting ways with it.

"Hey, Max," Sophie spoke. "What do you think will happen to the school?"

Max sighed and looked back. "I don't know… I hope nothing. I'd like to come here and sneak in every now and then for the memories."

Sophie looked down and thought for a minute. "It's decided then!" she said looking back up, all determined. "I'm gonna get promoted to elementary teacher! So I can teach every student there!"

Max smiled and rubbed her head. "Keep dreaming, Soph," he said, chuckling.

"It's true! I will!"

He turned to her after her stopped her. He bent his knees a little and looked directly at her, causing her to blush. "I know," he said. "Dreams can come true, silly."

She stared at him and looked away, her face pouting. Max wrapped an arm around her and held her close. She immediately looked up at him from this.

"Come on," he said. "I know a place where we can eat."

Sophie looked away again but smiled this time. " _Dreams can come true…_ " she thought.

They arrived in Dentou Shokuhin, the Japanese restaurant that Max brought Nick and Judy before.

Max lift up the banner above his head when entering. "Konnichiwa! (Hello!)" he called.

"Irassyaimase!(Welcome!)" said the manager and looked up. He gave a surprise look when he saw Max. "Oh, Max! Suwari, suwari! (Oh, Max! Sit, sit!)"

Max nodded with a smile and sat at the counter with Sophie taking a seat next to him on the right next to the wall.

"Itsumo no? (The usual?)" the badger said.

"Hai. Choudo hitotsu. (Yes. Just one.)"

The badger then looked at Sophie. "Kimi wa? (And you?)"

"Huh?" she said looking at Max. "Sorry, I don't speak Japanese."

Max chuckled and answered for her. "Ninjin no ramen. (Carrot noodles.)"

"Hai! (Alright!)" The badger then called out behind to the kitchen about their orders.

"Wow…" Sophie said. "You really CAN speak Japanese."

Max shrugged. "I'd say basic. I only learnt them from animes. And from a friend."

"Is he from Japan?"

"She. And yes. Also…" Max held the menu in between him and Sophie. "She was one of the mammals I owe a date." He quickly lowered his head some more hoping Sophie wouldn't kill him.

Sophie giggled. "What are you doing?"

He looked up. "You're not gonna kill me?"

"Why would I? It's nothing romantic right?"

He put down the menu. "Not at all. I only owe her because she provided me with some info one time."

She nodded. Sophie looked around the place. The walls were all made from wood and was shining from all the furnishing. Almost as if they made the place with rocks but only looked like wood. She looked at the fan above them and gasped in awe. Unlike the restaurant, Sophie's home never had a ceiling fan. Because she lives in Tundratown, heat was never a problem to her.

Max glanced at her and silently chuckled. He was having fun looking at how impressed she was at everything. The place was meant to be traditional after all.

"Hai, arimasu! (Alright, here!)" called out the badger with two bowls of ramen. He placed the ones with a lot of carrots on Sophie's side and another one with uzumaki fish cakes on Max's. "Douzo. (Enjoy.)"

Max grabbed a pair of chopsticks. "Itadakimasu! (Let's dig in!)" Max said, proudly before splitting the chopsticks to two.

Sophie watched him eat, using the chopstick and took a pair slowly. She clapped her paws together and bowed like Max did and said, "Tadakimas." She tried splitting them to two, carefully not to clumsily break them. But she did anyway. She frowned and pouted as she looked on to her failure.

Max afterwards handed her his chopsticks. "First try is always terrible anyway," he said. "Use mine."

"Max, I can do it," she said, taking another but was quickly stopped by Max.

"Don't waste chopsticks. That's rule number one when it comes to eating food like this." He offered her his chopsticks again and she took them hesitantly while he takes hers.

He then breaks off the top part that was still intact with the other one. Later he splits the perfect one in half, putting them at a perfect length. He held them like how he normally held chopsticks and continues to eat the noodles with them. Sophie was impressed because he was still able to use chopsticks even though they were shorter now.

He literally use only one chopstick, breaking them in half and used them to chow down on his noodles. Sophie afterwards turned to her bowl and gulp. She didn't want to embarrassed herself in front of the fox she loves. But no matter how many times she tried, the noodles kept slipping off of her chopsticks.

Max turned to her and stood up, getting behind her, holding her right paw.

"Like this," he said, demonstrating her. He put both of them slightly apart from each other. The left chopstick across her middle finger to her paw. The right chopstick in between her index finger and thumb. "Now move your index back and forth."

She moved her pointer left and right and the chopstick on the right only moved while the left stays in place in between the thumb and the middle finger.

"Keep them in place and only move your index in when you wanna grab the noodles," he said, letting her go slowly, leaving her to try.

She slowly lowered her paw and scooped up the noodles with the left chopstick and the right holding on to it after she moved her index finger. She carefully raised her paw up and looked in awe.

"Now, enjoy," Max said smiling.

She sucked on the noodles that was hanging on to the chopstick and slurps slowly before biting them off. Her eyes widened in the delicious and steamy taste. "Mmmmm!" she exclaimed with her legs moving in joy. She had never tasted something so hot and fresh before.

Max smiled and patted her head.

The badger manager also smiled and turned to Max. "Kono usagi wa… (This rabbit…)" he said. "Max no kanojo? (Is your girlfriend?)"

Max smiled and shrugged. "Shiruka? (Who knows?)" he said.

The badger laughed. "Ido… Utsukushi na. (Well… She's beautiful.)"

"Tadashi? (Isn't she?)"

The two shared a short laugh before a customer called out to the manager.

Sophie looked at Max, with the noodles still in her mouth.

Max laughed at this. "What's wrong?"

She took one last slurp. "What were you guys talking about?" she said, mouth still full.

Max sat back down and focused on his ramen. "Oh, nothing," he said with an innocent tone.

Sophie smiled and poked his sides which made him react.

"Okay, okay," he said finally giving in after just being poked once. "He asked if you were my girlfriend. And I answered I don't know. He also said you were beautiful and I agreed."

Sophie looked at him and then down. "Wow…" she muttered. "Pretty… Ahem… Direct."

"Mhm," he replied before eating his noodles.

She looked back up at him. "Do… YOU think I'm beautiful?"

Max bit off his noodles and turned to her. He held on her face with one paw gently. "I think you're an angel."

She blushed and pulled away. "Oh Max…" she muttered, shyly.

He grinned. "Well, now. We better get eating before it gets cold. Ramen doesn't taste good when cold."

She nodded and just like Max continued on eating her ramen.

By the time they reached home, the sun had already gone down. They entered the house and Max turned on the lights.

"That was delicious," Sophie said, stepping in.

"Told you I know where we could eat," Max agreed taking off his gloves, putting them on the counter and his snow-camo hoodie, hanging it at the coat rack.

Sophie stayed silent at first. "Thanks," she said after a few seconds.

Max looked at her. "Why do you have to thank me? It was your idea to hang out."

"No, Max," she said, shaking her head, taking a step forward. "I mean… Thanks for… Always showing me a good time. Now I know no matter what we do, I feel like… I'm free from all those times I had with my family. I… Get to be more myself. Thanks to you."

Max stared at her and chuckled. "Even if I asked you to join me to steal something?" he said sarcastically.

"Oh come on. I know you left all that behind." Awkward silence between the two at first. "Did you?"

Max looked away and smiled. "Maybe."

She giggled and took a seat next to him. "Can we watch another movie tonight?"

"Sure. What kind?"

"Do you have anything… Romantic…?"

"Ugh…" He turned away in disgust, his tongue sticking out. "I hate those kind of movies…"

She cuddled his arm. "But yet… You're romantic…" she said. "So so romantic…"

"No, I'm not."

She looked up at him. "Yes, you are. You just don't realize it."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

She giggled along with Max.

"Tell you what?" Max said, rubbing her head. "Let's watch something else. Tomorrow, we can watch something… Romantic."

"Promise?"

He looked at her with a gentle smile on his face. "I don't have to promise that," he said. "I already plan to anyway."

She hugged him and rubbed her cheek on his chest.

"Well then, I guess we should get this movie time started." He stood up and opened the drawer searching for the DVD. He finally found one that was sure to touch her heart. The Fox and the Hound. One of his old favorites. He puts the disc in and played it before getting back to his seat as the movie played on.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Sorry to disappoint you all but I'm ending this chapter here. As I've said in the previous chapter, I'll be writing the WildeHopps story now. I don't wanna waste time and my driving instructor has been nagging me to take this test soon. So I apologize. Another reason it's because I don't wanna bring up any hype after this chapter because it might ruin the mood for the next chapter of Under One Roof. Again, I apologize and I wish for all your patience. In the meantime, this story will be on pause and while I will be posting WildeHopps next. Till then, ciao!_


	5. The Classics

**A/N:** _Welp. Here it is. The new chapter of Under One Roof. I hope that critic-wannabe is reading because because I only have one thing to say to you. But I'm not that stupid to repeat it._

 _Anyway, guys and gals, this chapter takes place the day after the previous one. Unlike my other story, I feel like writing Under One Roof a story that takes place from an event to another. And also, I think I can squeeze in another chapter of Under One Roof before updating Mother's Day. In the meantime, enjoy. :)_

 **Disclaimer:** _Zootopia belongs to Disney. Except the characters in this story. They're mine._

* * *

Day 3 of Sophie's visit. Both she and Max were having breakfast at the counter of the kitchen, laughing at Max's story.

"Did you really parachute on top of that building?" Sophie said, holding her mug of tea.

Max nodded, drinking his coffee. "Yep," he answered. "The main power was on the top floor after all. So to avoid surveillance, we had to shut down everything."

"Then how did you get the safe to open? I thought it only opens with a control panel. And I'm pretty sure control panels need electricity."

"Oh, Frankie was smart. He just opened it slightly. Just perfect for me to enter before I shut down the power." He took another sip. "And thanks to my nightvision ability, only I can see in the dark."

"Wow…" she said in awe, looking at her tea. "So that's why you're called Ghost."

"I earned it after all."

She looked back at him. "How much did you guys get away with?"

"Not more than… 200, I guess?"

"Million?!"

"Billion," he corrected with a smirk.

She laughed. "I guess that company went broke afterwards."

Max shook his head. "Not at all actually. They're back up in business and still trying to catch us. But, with all the info of Robin Hood gone, I wouldn't worry about it anymore. That and also the fact that I'm never going back to Los Horserus."

She nodded. "Wow… Sounds fun…" She gripped on her mug. "Meanwhile… I had to study and not be able to do that…"

Max looked at her, all worried. "Soph…" he said. "At least I know one thing. You're smarter than me."

She chuckled. "Har har," she said sarcastically.

"No, no. It's true. Unlike you, after I left Zootopia, I… Skip class a lot. Then start stealing. And in the end didn't manage to make my parents proud…"

She looked at him in concern and held his paw. "Max… I'm sure their proud of you in the end. You said it yourself… You do bad things for good reasons…" She held on to his arm. "I… Admire that. At least you have your own way of life… I don't."

Max smiled and looked at her. "You'll find one eventually. I believe in you."

She looked up at him. "Really?"

"No."

She punched his arm softly, giggling. "You meanie…"

He chuckled and sighed. "You… Wanna go see something cool?" he said.

"Like what?"

Max just smirked. "You'll see."

She raised an eyebrow. "Now, I'm curious," she said, poking his side which he quickly reacted.

He laughed, almost spilling his coffee. "Stop it," he said, grinning.

She giggled and poked him some more after putting down her mug of tea on the counter. She then proceeded to tickle him which he manage to resist for a few seconds.

He eventually gave in after putting his cup of coffee down, flailing around. "Stop!" he begged, still laughing.

"Not until you tell me!" she said, gripping his sides now.

He got off of his seat hoping he'd get away for a bit but Sophie's fingers were really hanging onto Max's sides. He moved his body so much that they actually ended up in the living room while Max keeps demanding for Sophie to stop. She didn't though, as her evil giggle mix with his desperate laugh echoes the whole house.

Max moved his tail, wrapping itself around her waist. She looked down, stopped tickling him. He took advantage of this, grabbing her shoulders and pinning her down on the carpet.

He laughed a bit, catching his breath and clearing his throat. "Game… Over… Missy…" he said, breathing heavily.

The two of them looked at each other in the eyes for a while before they realize the position they were in. The two blushed and looked away in different direction, with Sophie clearing her throat and Max swallowing.

Max glanced at her. "Sorry…" he said.

She gave him a gentle smile. "It's… It's okay…" she said. Unlike Max, she didn't mind it at all. In fact, she felt a little at ease now. In her mind, she wanted him to continue but she knew Max was way better than this.

Max sighed. "Just wait till we get there, okay?" he said caressing her cheeks.

She closed her eyes, touching his paw. "Okay…" she said, feeling his gentle touch.

He smiled and helped her up. "I'm gonna… Go wash up my face a little," he said, looking down, still blushing.

She nodded, looking away as well but with a smile. "Sure…"

Max nodded and slowly walked downstairs to the bathroom.

As soon as Max left the room, Sophie sat down on the couch next to her. She placed her paws on her chest, feeling her heartbeat. It was pounding quite slow and fast at the same time almost as if butterflies were inside. She knew this feeling she's having now.

She clenched her right paw into a fist, placing it on the couch. Now her mind focusing on the wedding that was planned. The fact that her whole family, and her 'fiancé' were all rabbits, and out of all of them, she was in love with a fox. She looked down, trying to think. Will they even accept her decision? And if they don't what will they do about it? How will they respond to this?

"Sophie?" Max said, shaking her on the shoulder.

She looked up and turned around, to see Max.

"You okay?" he said, with a worried look.

She gave him an okay smile. "Yea," she said softly. "Just… Thinking…"

"You look as if you were thinking a lot," Max said, wiping his still wet fur on his face with a towel.

She nodded. "Yea… A lot…" she said.

Max frowned and leaned on the couch. "What's eating your mind?" he said.

She looked down. "Well…" She then turned to him. "I can't say it now… Maybe… Later?"

Silence at first. But later, Max placed his paw on her head and rubbed it. "Okay," he said. He wasn't the kind to force others to tell him. He would ask something and if someone doesn't want to answer yet, he would just wait for them to feel like it was the right time.

Sophie stood up. "Can we go now? My curiosity is really getting over me."

Max chuckled, grabbing his hoodie and gloves. "I hope you like music," he said. "Classic ones."

The two walked into a place called 'Rabbit Archieves'. Max pushed opened the door, chiming the bell above them. And as they entered, the first thing Sophie noticed were records, cassettes and CDs everywhere. And I mean the old kind. She gasped in awe and looked around them.

"What is this?" she said, holding a record. "It's huge."

Max chuckled. "Guess you've never seen a record before," he said.

"Welcome, welcome," said the owner, a rabbit.

"Hi, Jaret," Max said, waving at him.

The rabbit then grinned. "Is that little Max?" he said coming towards the fox. "Oh ho, look at you! You're all grown up now!" The rabbit patted him on the arms.

"You know him?" Sophie said, looking at Max.

"Well," Max replied. "Knew. I grew up with classic songs most of the time. Dad always took me here and I got interested in the end. The classics were the best."

"ARE the best," corrected the rabbit, known as Jaret. "Say, where're you parents anyway?"

Max looked down, his smile disappeared. "They're… Gone…" he said.

Jaret's ears dropped, after hearing that. "I'm so sorry to hear that. I didn't know. They were such nice wolves too."

Max sighed. "But… They're in a better place now," he said with a smile. "That's all that matters."

Jaret then turned to the doe. "And who's this?" He quickly leaned over to Max and whispered. "She your girlfriend?"

Max chuckled. "I wish…" he said, which made Sophie blushed with a shy smile. "She's engaged. And she's my best friend."

"Pity. She's beautiful too." Jaret patted Max on the shoulder.

Max glanced at Sophie. "Very…" he said. Sophie, used one of her ears to cover half her face in embarrassment.

Jaret smiled. "Anyway, what can I do you for?" he asked.

"I'm just showing her around. She's never heard of any classic songs before."

"Seriously?" Jaret turned to her. "Well, you're always welcome to pick out something. I've been having a hard time getting customers too. Kids these days and their dubsteps."

"I know right? God, it's annoying."

Jaret laughed. "Anyway, if you like, would you and your… best friend like to listen to some tunes? You can always use my studio in the back if you want."

"Oh, come on, Jaret. There's no need."

"No, no, I insist. After all, it's been… how long? 10 years already?"

Max nodded. "Too long…"

"Well that's a fair deal then. Go on, and enjoy yourselves." Jaret shoved Max and Sophie from behind, insisting them to go at the back. Someone entered the store afterwards which alerted the buck, his ears turning to the direction of the bell chime.

Max and Sophie entered the room in the back as they were insisted to. Max turned on the lights and they found themselves in a room with a microphone on a stand, a set of records, cassettes and a stereo system. On the table were several CD holders and next to it are so many kinds of players. CD player, record player, cassette player. There was even a VHS player below the TV but not a single VHS tape was found.

Max looked through the CD holder, hoping to find something he likes.

"Max, you sure you know what you're looking for?" Sophie said.

"Of course I do," he answered. "I've listened to some songs. And they were all awesome." He finally found one with the name Blue Sheep. "Bingo," he said with a smile. He turned on the CD player and opened up the slot.

Sophie just watched, impressed at how Max was so natural to this. Of course, she's never seen any old things before. This was her first time too.

Max then placed the CD on the slot and pressed play, and the music of 'Hooked on a Feeling' began playing while Max nod his head with the beat. And as the music progresses, his shoulders moved left and right with the rhythm.

Sophie giggled at this and her foot started tapping by itself and it took her a while to realize it.

Max lip-synced the first verse and did body languages along with the song, making Sophie as the subject of it. He then grabbed her paws. "Come on," he said, with a smile.

Sophie smiled back and dance along with him. She has never seen him so… Happy. This was the first time she's seen him smiling so widely with his teeth flashing so visibly. She was laughing along while dancing, taking her time. She didn't even know how to dance. But all she knew was that as long as it was just with Max, she wasn't afraid to be herself. Eventually, she got so hooked to the song, she held his paws back and dance as if they were doing the tango.

The two were taking their sweet time, dancing to some classic songs. They would sometimes take a break while listening to others. Sophie never knew that the classic would sound so much better than today's music. They sound so… Relax and active at the same time.

As they kept dancing, now to Rick Ratsley's 'Never Gonna Give You Up', Max tripped from behind because of a wire, pulling Sophie down on top him. The fox stared at her, blushing, his ears dropped. Sophie looked back at him, with her ears also dropping as her blush became visible as well. It was just like this morning only she was on top of him this time.

And to make it more embarrassing, Ram!'s 'Careless Whisper' began playing after the song before that was over. Both their cheeks flushed a deep red the moment the saxophone part came into play.

"Er…" Max muttered, holding on Sophie's arms. "I think that's enough…" He chuckled, slowly sitting up.

Sophie nodded slowly, and got up before Max turned off the player.

He sighed and wiped his forehead with his forearm from that exhausting dance. He turned to her. "Not a bad dancer," he said.

She smiled, still looking away. "Not really…" she said softly.

An awkward silence filled in the room between them with Max twiddling his fingers.

"Want a drink?" he asked.

She looked back at him slowly and nodded with a smile. "Mhm…"

He stood there for a few seconds and nodded back before leaving the room.

After exiting the room, he found Jaret talking to a tiger.

"I'm telling you, it's not a bad business!" Jaret said angrily to the tiger.

"I'm sorry Mr. Rabbit," the tiger replied. "But it's been 8 months already. Pay up now or this place goes down."

"What's going on here?" Max said, walking towards the two.

Jaret turned to Max. "Oh, Max! I-It's nothing, really. No need to worry about."

Max frowned and turned to the tiger. "What does he have to pay?"

"The rent," the tiger answered. "It's already too long and unless I get my cut, his business is gone."

"Kids these days really don't like the music from old times…" Jaret muttered. "And with the income I have now, you expect me to even pay up?"

"Now or never."

The two glared each other but Jaret let out a sigh. "Never…" he muttered.

"I thought so," said the tiger. "Leave by tomorrow." He was about to leave the store until…

"How much does he owe you?" Max asked.

The tiger gave a mean look, but Max wasn't intimidated at all. "8 thousand…" he said, with a threatening voice. It was almost as if the tiger was trying to scare Max which he have failed.

Max raised an eyebrow. "Do you except electronic payment?" Max said, with a blank tone.

"I accept any."

Max took out his phone. "And your bank account number?"

The tiger laughed. "Are you actually going to pay for this old geezer?"

"First of all, leave the buck alone. And second, yes, I can."

The tiger looked rather annoyed and gave Max his bank account number. Max then paid up directly to his bank account which afterwards, his phone rang. The tiger looked through his phone, his eyes widened at the payment.

"20 thousand?!" he said loudly.

"That should be enough to cover more than another year, right?"

The tiger just stared at his phone in disbelief and nodded. He then quickly calmed down and cleared his throat. "Um, thank you, Mr…"

"Those who are jerks, don't need to know my name," Max said, with a blank expression.

The tiger frowned and bowed. "My apologies. I'll take my leave now."

And just like that, the tiger left.

"20 thousand?" Jaret said. "Are you serious?"

Max shrugged. "I wouldn't worried about it. I still have another 500."

"Thousand?"

"Bil."

Jaret placed his paws on his cheeks in disbelief.

"Who was that guy anyway?" Max asked with a frown.

"He lets me use this place to run my business," Jaret answered, putting his paws on his waist. "Every month I'll give him a cut of my income to pay off the rent. But it's just that no one seem to appreciate good music these days. So… It's tough."

Max looked around the place. He just noticed how dusty and dim the place has gotten. Or maybe there were already like that and he just didn't realize it.

"This place could really use some tidy-up…" Max spoke up.

The rabbit sighed. "It's seen better days. Thanks for paying the rent though."

Max looked at the rabbit. "Hey, Jaret," he called. "What do you say if I give this place a makeover?"

"To be honest, I think I rather stick with this version. You can't beat the original after all."

Max chuckled. "True… But what if… I 'restore' it?"

"What does that mean?"

"I know a guy from somewhere. I can get him to come here and make this place feel like the way it use to be." Max then turned to his left, looking at an old broken jukebox. "I feel like the mammals should at least know what it's like back then."

"Are you saying…?"

Max brought out his phone again. "You'll see," he said with a smile.

Max called his friend, Benny from Los Horserus, to Zootopia to help out with the Rabbit Archive's restoration that will begin in 2 days and that it will take a while for the store to completely be restored. Jaret was so surprised at how much Max was helping him and his store. He was speechless. This was the biggest kindness anyone has ever given to him.

The rabbit was so happy that he closed the shop for the day to join Max and Sophie. He brought in so many refreshments and played so many songs. They all even sang karaoke together. Sophie, who was new to this, already began having so much fun from the moment her turn started. She has never experience this much joy in her life. She danced and sang her heart out and she was having the time of her life.

Not long later, evening came. Sophie and Max came out of the shop, waving the owner goodbye with a couple of drinks with them and a bag with some CDs in it.

"How was the music?" Max asked.

Sophie glanced at Max. "It was definitely something," she said giggling. "I think I can get use to music like those."

"Well, I'm glad Jaret decided to give away some CDs to us. You can pick one when we get home."

She smiled. "Don't forget about the movie tonight," she reminded. "You said it was gonna be romance this time."

Max laughed. "I know, I know," he said. "It was why I brought you to that place."

She gave him a confuse look.

That night, around 7:30pm, Sophie was sitting on the couch, hugging a pillow while Max prepared the movie.

"What're we watching?" she asked.

Max showed her the cover. "WAL-Rust," he said, smiling. "And, in BluRay too." He put the disc into the player and hit play, quickly taking a seat and turning off the lights.

A few minutes after the movie rolled, Sophie frowned, after seeing a rusty walrus robot, rolling its conveyor belt legs in a dump.

"This looks like a robot movie," she said softly.

Max chuckled softly. "Trust me," he said. "It's a romance."

The movie progresses to the point where the lonely walrus robot meets a floating seal robot. Sophie grabbed Max's arm and cuddled, watching the movie attentively after witnessing WAL-Rust falling in love with the future-looking seal robot named, SEAL. Max glanced at the bunny and smiled. He knew that this was something she was really going to enjoy.

The movie just kept surprising Sophie with the classic songs, WAL-Rust's bonding time with a sleeping SEAL and to the point where WAL-Rust ended up in space.

( _I'm gonna stop here. To anyone who has never heard of WALL-E, go and watch it. It really is a good romance movie. Very cute too._ )

After the movie ended, Sophie gasped in awe. "That was… Adorable…" she said softly, with a smile.

"Told you you'd like it," Max said.

She glanced up at Max. She smiled and rest her head on his arm. "Thanks again…" she said, closing her eyes.

Max patted her head. "Need me to carry you to bed?" he asked.

She stayed quiet at first. But she nodded with a smile, her eyes still closed. "Mhm…"

Max stood up and carried her to his room bridal-style, putting her gently down on the mattress.

She slowly opened her eyes, to look at him slowly walking away.

"Goodnight, Max…" she said before he left.

"Night, Soph…" Max replied, looking back at her with a smile and turning off the lights, leaving the room.

She turned her body to the side, and closed her eyes. And the first thing she saw in her dream was that she was a small bunny robot and Max was a tall fox robot that she fell in love. She was reenacting the movie she watched earlier only she was the main character and that Max was her love interest.

She smiled, after her dream began rolling.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Phew! Now that's a wrap. I'm not gonna lie. But writing stories about my OCs is way more fun than I thought. I've got so many ideas in my head and I wanna put all of them in. But that's all for now._

 _Also, some of you ask about how I came up with my OCs. Well, I've created Max since September 2013 after GTA V came out. My GTA character always wears a fox mask and it's how I created Max. As for Sophie, she was a last minute add after the Zootopia teaser. Max was never meant to have a love interest to begin with. He was originally suppose to be a convict who will eventually die. But I'm glad I change his stories a lot and I'm very satisfied at the result. The more you know~_

 **Spoofed songs:** _'Hooked on a Feeling' by Blue Swede. 'Never Gonna Give You Up' by Rick Astley. 'Careless Whisper' by Wham!._

 **Spoofed movie:** _WALL-E_

 **S/N:** _Jaret Rabbit is a character based on Jaret Reddick who is a musician and an artist. I created him after watching an episode from Phineas and Ferb and thought that he might be perfect to play a role in this chapter._

 _Anyway. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Expect the next chapter soon. And afterwards, the final chapter of Mother's Day. Ciao. :)_


	6. Swimming

**A/N:** _To those who are not aware, I've changed my profile info. In there, you'll find the details of my OCs. I wanna thank trysin for the tip about the profile info thing. So now you guys and gals should know everything about Sophie and Max already. Anyway, let's get to it with the chapter. Weeee!_

 **Disclaimer:** _Zootopia belongs to Disney, obviously. Max and Sophie are mine. MINE! *ahem*_

* * *

It was day 4 of Sophie's stay in Max's place. The two were seen walking in Savannah Central towards the train station. Max had plans for the day with her already. And he has been quiet since the whole trip. He was bringing two umbrellas and a duffel bag along with him too.

"Maaaaax!" she groaned, getting a little fed up. "Where are we going?"

"To the train station," he said with a smirk, listening to some music with very low volume.

"I mean AFTER taking the train." Her face began to turn into a pout. Sophie has been cranky since this morning because Max woke her up a little too early, saying that he needed to show her someplace beautiful.

He stopped and turned around to face her. He sighed and took off his earphones, putting it in her ears and played some tunes, 'ButterFly' by Wada Hyouji (Wada Kouji), a J-Pop song.

Sophie placed her fingers on the earphones and nodded her head, finally smiling a little, with her eyes closed after Max handed her his music player.

Max smiled and held her paws, leading her the way. He didn't want her to be in a bad mood after all. Her smile was the most dearful thing to him. Which is the one thing that makes her so unique to him. Because she has the happiest smile he has ever seen.

The two were seen sitting on the bench, waiting for their train. Sophie who fell asleep with the music still on, lay her head on Max's shoulder while Max was playing a Tetris app on his phone.

" _THE TRAIN FOR MARSHLAND IS READY TO DEPART. PLEASE BE SURE YOU DO NOT LEAVE ANYTHING BEHIND._ "

Max looked up and put his phone away, carrying his best friend in his arms, letting her sleep while he brought her in.

Sophie moved a little, tugging on Max's shirt while being carried in the train. "Max…" she muttered.

Max looked down at her with a smile before placing her on a seat. He sat next to her and let her rest her head on his lap. She moved her body, facing the seat. Max patted her head and sighed.

" _What are you dreaming, Soph…?_ " Max thought. He let out a soft chuckled and sat back down on the bench as the train began to move.

In Sophie's dream, she was still dreaming about the WALL-Rust movie that she watched with Max last night. She saw herself, a bunny robot, following Max, a tall fox robot to space as she held on to a railing of a spaceship that was taking her love away from the planet.

It was seriously the reenactment of the movie only she was replacing WALL-Rust, and a female bunny robot, with Max being SEAL, but a male and fox robot. Every time when she reaches a certain point where she meets Max, she would smile in reality, letting her dream keep rolling.

She was soon awoken when she reached the part where Max told her to keep quiet to avoid being seen and heard in the Axion.

"Sophie… Sophie…" Max called out softly, shaking her lightly.

Sophie frowned and opened her left eye to see Max and groaned. "What…?" she said lazily.

"We're here," he said, sitting her up. He held her shoulders and brought her up to her feet. She reluctantly cooperate and released a yawn.

Max walked her out carefully and the first thing Sophie felt was water splattered in her face. She shook her head feeling several drops of water hit her face and opened her eyes to see she was in an urban forest.

"Welcome to the Rainforest District," Max said opening an umbrella and putting it above their head.

Sophie wiped her face, now feeling a little refreshed. She opened her eyes widely and found herself on a platform on trees. She looked down, feeling a few drops touched her head, and saw so many animals walking with their umbrellas. She gasped in awe, seeing how shiny all the leaves were and looked up in the sky. No sun nor moon. Just the clouds covering the whole place.

"Beautiful, huh?" Max said, passing her her own umbrella.

She nodded, taking it from his paw and still staring everywhere around her.

"Come on." Max tapped her on the shoulder. "Let's go do some sightseeing. It's been a while since I've visited the place."

"So you've been here before?" Sophie asked, starting to follow Max.

"Only once," he shrugged. "We had some free time as a family so mom and dad suggested we come over here. It was really cool too. Not just cool as in awesome but literally."

Sophie smiled lightly. He was right. Because there was no sun or moon, the temperature was really perfect to those who can't take the heat. Sophie grew up in Tundratown so cold temperatures wasn't a problem for her.

While she was thinking, her stomach growled. She frowned and touched her stomach, letting out a groan of hunger.

"Oh right…" Max said, facepalming. "We haven't eaten breakfast yet." Max held her paw. "Come on. I know somewhere we can eat."

They entered a place called the Marsh Café which was right next to the train station. The café was located on a tree hanging on the slope of the mountain. There was a clear view of the waterfall where the train came out from just now right outside the window. There was a balcony where animals can look down on the rest of the Rainforest District.

Sophie smiled at such a beautiful sight. The river below her look like paths on dirt because from above, the trees look like grass. She looked down on all the animals and saw an air balloon about to pass under the bridge which was being lifted apart.

She turned her attention to the café now and looked around. Above were glass jars and inside them were fireflies to act as lights. There were tree trunks that still had their barks on them, supporting the walls and floor acting as the skeleton of the building. Vines were put at the corner of the walls with colorful lights attached to them to make them look more lively and their was even soft jazz playing around the room to lift everyone's aura.

"You seem WAY too impressed," Max chuckled, putting away the umbrella.

"It's because I've never been here," she reasoned with a pouty look.

"I have. But a lot has changed since I last been here."

They took a seat at a table for two, in front of each other and already made their order. Scramble eggs with white coffee for Max and a couple of hash browns with tea for Sophie.

While waiting for their order to come in, Sophie was telling about Max about her stories this time. Even though she thought it was rather boring, Max was actually listening to every single bit.

"So your parents seriously reject every decision you make and replace them with theirs?" Max said.

"Yea… Said it was… 'For my sake'."

"What about your brothers and sisters? I'm pretty sure they have it hard too."

"Are you kidding? They're all like robots. They don't do anything exciting like bungee jumping or stuff like that at all." She lay her chin on her right forearm on the table, staring down blankly. "Except for Silvia though… She supports me sometimes."

"Silvia?" Max raised an eyebrow. Just then, their white coffee and tea arrived and were placed on the table and Max thanked the waiter, a bear, for them.

"Yea. My big sister. She always looks out for me in secret. But then…"

Max frowned. "What happened?"

"She… Had to move to some other country for studies… And also the fact that… She's in love."

Max's ears dropped and he looked down as well. "I'm sorry for leaving you alone…" he muttered.

Sophie brought her head back up and gave him a tender smile. "But you're here now and that's all that matters. I just hope Silvia, wherever she is, is doing alright."

"Your orders, sir, ma'am," said the waiter.

"Well, we might as well just enjoy breakfast for now," Max said, grabbing a fork. "Itadakimasu."

Sophie's mood brighten up a little and she did the praying motion like he did before he began his meal.

After breakfast, the two eventually made their way and ended up walking on a rope bridge with their umbrellas. Max was carrying the duffel bag by hanging the strap on his shoulder. Sophie was hanging onto the ropes, her legs shivered at the thought that she might fall.

"Just don't look down," Max said, turning to her, walking backwards.

"E-Easy for you to say!" she stuttered. She looked down and closed her eyes, getting on her knees.

Max sighed and walked towards her, holding her paw. "Come on," he said in the calmest and sweetest tone.

She looked up at him, blushing and nodded.

He lifted up her chin, staring into her eyes. "Keep your eyes on mine okay?" he said. He walked backwards slowly with her following him, and kept her eyes on his just as he instructed.

She glanced down and quickly shut her eyes again.

"Come on, Soph," he said. "You can do it. Just look at me."

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him again. He held her paw again and carefully led her the way. Her legs stopped shaking the more steps she took and focused on Max. She didn't even realize how far she has gotten.

Eventually she reached the end without her realizing.

"That's it," Max said. Max let go of her paw and she looked around.

She looked back at the bridge and breathed heavily.

"Wasn't so hard now, was it?" he said.

"A little…" She looked down and away from him from embarrassment.

Max held her paw and helped her up. "Come on, now," he said. "Stay strong, Soph."

She shook her head, drying her fur a little and sighed. "Right…" she said. She didn't want to disappoint him, especially all the trouble he had to go through to get her here.

He held her paws which she quickly looked at and then to him. She blushed looking at his smile. "I don't wanna lose my favorite bunny…" he said softly.

Her chest tightened from his soft voice. She didn't say anything but nodded nervously.

Max grinned and kept walking, still holding her paw.

Sophie looked away from him but kept up with his pace. She was still holding on to Max's paw. But it was so different… His glove is just keeping her away from feeling his touch. But she didn't want to ask him to take it off. She knows how he feels especially when outside in public.

"Here we are," Max said after stopping at a cliff.

Sophie looked up to see a beautiful waterfall in front of her. She walked forward a little and looked down to see a pool made by the waterfall about two feet below her. She gasped in awe as her ears dropped down. The sight was so magnificent.

"Do you like it?" he asked, closing the umbrella.

Sophie nodded and closed hers too.

Max smiled and walked down the stone steps towards the pool.

"M-Max! Wait!" she called, quickly catching up to him.

Max stopped and put down the duffel bag and umbrella right next the steps. "Luckily it's a work day," Max said. "So we have the pool all to ourselves."

" _Luckily…?_ " Sophie thought, giving him a confuse face. "Um…" she finally spoke up. "What do you…?"

But before she could ask, Max took off his gloves first then hoodie and his shirt, now topless.

Sophie's left bent ear stood up immediately and shaking from seeing this and she quickly covered her eyes with her paws. " _Waaah!_ " she thought, panicking with such a bright red forming on her cheeks.

Max looked at her. "What?" he said. "This is today's plan. Swimming."

"S-swimming…?" Sophie muttered, slowly lowering her paws, only to see him take off his pants. Her eyes widened, her blush glowed red and she quickly covered her eyes back.

"Don't worry, Soph," Max said. "I'm not THAT dumb to get naked."

She slowly lowered her paws again to see him in his boxers. Her paws now on her mouth as she stared at him shyly. He looked so… Tall. She never noticed that too.

"Aren't you gonna change too?" Max said.

She turned away and blushed. "I…" was all she could muttered.

Max placed his paw on her head and patted her. "I won't look," Max said. With that being said, he turned away completely and looked down making sure he doesn't really look. "Your swimsuit should be in the bag."

Sophie stared at the bag, thinking whether or not if she wanted to. She closed her eyes tightly and let out a sigh after getting her answer. She walked towards the bag and slowly began to undress.

Max closed his eyes but his ears twitch from the rustled noises made behind him. He knew how shy Sophie is after all.

"Done…" she said.

He turned around and saw Sophie, standing there shyly with a light blue monokini swimsuit. Her right leg standing on her toes while she placed her right paw across her stomach on her left forearm. Her left ear dropped all the way down across her face, trying to cover the blush and her face looking away from him.

"Sorry…" she said very softly. "I'm not use to this… I've never… Gone swimming with anyone else except with my family…"

Max smiled and held her paws. Her body shook again. His touch is so warm and soft. It was the one thing she can keep her mind off of other things. Maybe he even knew about it. Which is probably why he held her paws.

"Come…" Max said softly with a gentle smile. He pulled her with him walked backwards slowly into the water.

She nodded nervously after swallowing her shyness.

After Max slowly dipped himself into the pool, he backstroked a few inches away from her to give her some space to enter. "Come on in," he said.

She slowly touched lowered her feet. Her toe touched the water and she quickly pulled back. It was so cold. But she took a deep breath and gave a serious look. She can't just leave Max there. She sat down on the rim of the pool, slowly putting down her legs into the cold water. She shivered and then took another deep breath and finally able to go into the pool. She gritted her teeth and looked down on the water. Her teeth began shaking a little.

Max swam towards her. "You okay?" he said.

She smiled barely. "Y-Yea…" she said, shivering and blushing. "Just a little cold…"

"I thought you said cold temperature isn't a problem," he smirked.

"Snow and cold water are two different things," she said, looking away, her face all pouty. "And besides, me and my family always go to the country club in Downtown. So… I never actually know what cold water feels like…" She giggled a little. "Until now that is…"

Max held her paws again which causes her ears to dropped and looked at him quickly. "Sorry," he said softly.

She stared at him for a moment, and looked away again, still letting him hold her paws. "It's… It's okay…" she said. She didn't even pull back from his grasp. She wanted him to keep holding her paws.

Max smiled and quickly pulled back, splashing water in her face.

She shook her head from the splash and smiled back, splashing some at him back.

Max however was a much more excellent swimmer than she is and he would dive into the water for a sneak attack on her.

Sophie looked around for him underwater. She felt scared but excited at the same time. It's almost as if a serpent monster is about to attack her. Max afterwards rose up from the water, lunging his way towards the bunny, catching her into an embrace. She giggled along with him.

"Looks like I've got my prey!" Max said with joy.

Sophie giggled a few more and slowly pushed him away. "Bravo, Mr. Monster," she said in sarcasm.

"Admit it. You were afraid of me, weren't you?" he said, teasing her.

Sophie's smile disappeared when he said that. Afraid of him… It was the one thing that she promise to herself that she would never do anymore.

She held his face, looking into his eyes. "No…" she said, in a serious tone. She then hugged him. "Don't ever say that…"

Max's ears dropped. He hugged her back after remembering the most important thing. Her fear was what separated them to begin with. And she definitely isn't planning to run away from him anymore. Even though it was just a fun game, she just don't want to be reminded of her mistakes.

"I'm sorry…" Max said softly. "I forgot…"

Sophie stared blankly into the water and hugged him tighter. "It's not gonna happen again… Never…"

Max rubbed the back of her head pulling her away slowly, and grabbing her paws again. "Follow me," he said with a smile.

The fox led her towards the waterfall and eventually both of them showered together under it. It was so cold but Sophie wasn't feeling it. She was getting use to the cold water by now.

Max let her go and decided to let her bathe herself while he does the same on the other side. He would take glances at her. She looked so beautiful. He smiled and dipped himself into the water.

Sophie later finished, her mind all cleared and she walked up to Max who was now leaning against the far end of the pool.

"Feel better?" he asked.

She nodded. "Mhm…"

Max stood up and caressed her cheek softly. She moaned softly from his touch. It was so gentle…

"Max…" she stuttered, looking up at him.

"Yea…?" he replied, inching closer to her.

"Um…" She looked away from him. "Do you…Have more plans tomorrow…? I'd like to see what else you have in mind."

"Of course I do," he said frowning with a smile. "Besides… Might as well make everyday last since… You'll only be staying for a while right?"

She nodded nervously. 'For a while'… The words that she hates so much… Why can't it be 'forever'?

"Hey," Max called. "You um… Look beautiful in that swimsuit… I think you should keep it…"

She blushed and nodded. "Already planning to anyway."

The two of them laughed at her comment.

But that laughter only lasted for a few seconds. They stepped closer towards each other. Max held her cheek, lost in her gaze while she does the same, only holding on to his paws. She felt so… Happy. It was such a warm feeling.

"I…" Max said, getting closer to her face.

Her mouth hanged open a little, eyes closing, hoping for what she has been wanting… What she has been needing…

Max frowned and gritted his teeth, shaking his head and looked away. "I think… We should get going…" He reluctantly let her go and climbed out of the pool.

Sophie looked at him, her ears becoming droopy. She felt sorry for Max… He was a fox but… He respects everyone's choices and always never the kind to butt into other mammals' businesses. Unlike Sophie… She was always brought into all kinds of things that she dislikes.

Evening was passing by, and the two of them were now on the train back to Downtown. Sophie was so exhausted from all the swimming and walking that they've been doing. She was a little upset about only one thing. The fact that Max can't seem to bring himself to confess his feelings because she was engaged. And what's more, he always shuts her mouth quick before she could admit it as well.

But she knew well that both of them loved each other. Just… In a bad time…

While on the way home, the rain began falling again above them. Max and Sophie witnessed the raindrops above them through the glass roof. Sophie gasped in awe. It was so beautiful.

Max smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her by his side.

She glanced at him and slowly start to smile. His warmth was enough to ease her mind from everything.

For now that is…

* * *

 **A/N:** _Damn… I'm really enjoying writing this WAY too much. Anyway. Hope you guys and gals enjoy it as much as I did. Expect an update on Mother's Day next. Stay tune. Ciao. :)_


	7. Max's Birthday

**A/N:** _Happy birthday to me. May 9th over here, by the way. And as a birthday present from myself, I wrote this one as soon as I can. In case you don't know, Max is kinda like me. Only he's more good-looking, fit, athletic, smooth with the ladies (even though he's not trying) and has solid abs. That's right, rock-hard 6 abs… And so I came up with the idea of this chapter. It's rather short since I wrote this immediately after Mother's Day ended. Enjoy._

 **Disclaimer:** _Disney owns Zootopia._

* * *

It was 11:58pm at night. Max was sound asleep on his couch. He was using his hoodie as a blanket and the cushions as pillows. On the other hand, Sophie couldn't sleep. She felt as if she was missing something. Like she almost forgotten something.

She looked up at the ceiling, trying to think. What was it that was missing here? It's like her head is trying to tell her but she just can't seem to hear the words clearly.

Just then, her phone rang, notifying her about something. Her eyes widened as she placed her paw on her mouth, realizing what day it was today. May 9th… Max's birthday. It was exactly 12:00am and she just remembered.

She hit herself in the head softly, muttering to herself how much of a stupid rabbit she was. She sighed and looked out the window. Zootopia was still bright and running. The city was still glowing and there may be a chance for her to actually buy him a birthday present.

She clenched her fist tightly and nodded. "It's now or never…" she said to herself.

She opened the door slowly, trying not to creak it. But Max's house was too new to even make a sound. No rust, no creakings. It was all brand new. She tiptoed her way to the front, holding on to the doorknob.

"Going somewhere?" Max said, his eyes still closed and laying comfortably.

She gritted her teeth and turned around slowly. "Yeah…" she said with an awkward smile.. "Just… Hungry so I'm gonna go get something to eat."

Max didn't sit up. He just lay there. "I know that's not true," he said, turning to another side. "But, it's not my business to interfere. So, tell me if you feel like it."

She sighed. "It won't be long," she said before closing the door. It was rather cold. She rubbed her paws together and started walking, looking for something to buy. She knew it was rather a little crazy for her to be outside at such a time like this. But she would do anything to make her best friend smile. That silly grin on his face was the best mental image she's kept in her life and she wasn't willing to let that chance slip by.

She went from store to store but most of the good ones were already closed. But even if there was a good store, there was nothing perfect to be his present. But she wasn't giving up so easily. She was walking the cold night alone, with nothing but the lamp posts' company, when suddenly…

"Hello there, child," said an old female wolf that she was walking by.

Sophie turned to her. She found herself standing next to a cart full of knick-knacks. But they all look rather beautiful though.

"You look rather depress," said the old wolf. "What's wrong?"

She smiled. "Well, my boy… Um… My best friend's birthday is today. And I forgot all about it… So, I was looking for a gift for him."

The wolf smiled. "And what kind of a mammal is he?" she asked.

"Well… He's a fox… And he's the best… Friend I've ever had."

The old canine laughed. "Are you sure there's nothing more?" she asked.

Sophie looked down, looking for some courage to tell more. "He's… Simple. In many ways. Simple lifestyle, simple-minded even." She giggled a bit. "But… He's so loyal. Animals say foxes can't be trusted but… I trust him with my life."

"Is that all?"

She looked away. "We… We're in love but… I'm engaged to someone else… Even though I don't want to. But, he was still there for me. No matter which path I was taking."

The wolf smiled and gave Sophie a heart-shaped locket. "That is very sweet," she said. "I suggest this would be a perfect present. Simple but meaningful. Remember that."

Sophie opened the locket. It was empty. She brought out a photo of her and Max when they were 10. She stared at it, remembering the good old days after looking at his stupid smile. She laughed quietly just by looking at it. She took a deep breath and gave it to the wolf.

"Can you… Put this picture in it?" she asked.

The wolf looked at the picture and giggled. "What a handsome young kit," she commented. "I bet he's even more handsome now, isn't he?"

Sophie laughed with her. "Yea…" she muttered, nodding. "He is… Very…"

The wolf smiled and carefully tore the photo at about the right size for the locket. She placed the picture in it and gave it to the hare.

"Here you go," she said.

Sophie took it and stared at it. It looked beautiful. She reached for her wallet, about to pay. "Thank you," she said. "How much is it?"

"It's only $2."

She quickly looked up at the fox. "Only $2?"

The wolf nodded. "It's hard to find money at this kind of age. My husband left me, my children went away with him. It's just difficult. But, Zootopia is a place where anyone can be anything. So I chose my own way to make a living. Selling all these…" She tapped the cart. "…Old treasures of mine."

Sophie stared at the cart and the old wolf. She remembered about what Max said. Back when he was with the Robin Hood, he would leave money to those who really need it. Nobody would know where the money came from but they were happy that they got enough to buy food and water and what they needed.

The hare looked at the wolf carefully now. Her clothes were all tattered, there was warm soup in a can next to her and a blanket with a worn out mat next to the building of a wall behind her.

Sophie took out a $100 and gave it to the saleswolf. "Here," she said. "Keep the change."

The wolf, who was surprised, slowly accepted the money. She shook her head. "I can't…" she said.

Sophie smiled, closing the old wolf's paw with the money with it. "It's okay…" she said with a smile. "My family's rich anyway. So money isn't really a problem. Please. You need it more than I do."

The wolf started crying and she hugged the hare. Sophie hugged her back letting the wolf cry and let all that feeling go.

"Bless you, child… Bless you…" she said.

" _I do bad things for good reasons…_ " the words that Sophie will always remember. One day, she'll find her own way of life. But now, all she can do is do the right things…

Half an hour later, Sophie returned home. It was almost 1:30am in the morning. She opened the door to find Max sitting at the kitchen counter.

"Max?" she said. He was drinking chocolate milk. "What're you doing up this late?"

"Well," he said, putting down the box. "I lost control of my will, and eventually wanted to drink this."

She stared at him at first but later giggled.

Max noticed the box in her paw. "What's that?"

She offered it to him with his present inside. "Happy birthday, Max…" she said with a smile.

He raised an eyebrow. "I don't recall today was my birthday," he said.

"Huh?" She pulled back the gift. "But… I was for sure it's today."

"I was adopted remember? So I'm not really sure when my birthday really is."

"Yea, you did. When we were 10, you said it was on May 9th."

"Oh, that. That was the day I was adopted. So it doesn't count."

She tightened her grip at the box, looking down, a little embarrassed.

Max smiled and placed his paw on her head. "But… I appreciate that you went through the trouble to get me a gift," he said.

She looked back up at him and smiled. She offered him the gift again. "Here," she said. "Happy… Um… Adoption day?"

Max chuckled and took the box. "Thanks…" he said. He opened it and found the heart-shaped locket inside. And when he opened it, he smiled, looking at the picture of him as a kit. "I didn't know you still have it."

She hugged him. "I've always had it," she said. "It was something I don't wanna lose."

Max rubbed her head. "On second thought, I think I can get use to this, birthday thing."

She looked up at him. "So… Happy birthday…?" she said.

He nodded. "Happy birthday to me," he replied.

She grinned and hugged him tighter. "Um, Max…?" she called.

"Hm?"

"Can you…" She looked back up at him. "Do that silly smile?"

He frowned. "Silly smile? What does that mean?"

"Just… Smile like back then?"

Max sighed. He knew what she was talking about. It was quite embarrassing for him but he managed to fox up anyway. He forced his smile, showing her his teeth and fangs.

She giggled and hugged him again. "That's better…" she said. She was so glad to see that dumb face of his smile again. He hugged back and shrugged it off.

* * *

 **A/N:** _There you go. As I've said before, this one is short. Because I wrote this at the last minute. But don't worry, it doesn't end here. Max's birthday will continue in the next chapter. Hope to see you guys and gals soon. Now I'm gonna go smother my face in birthday pizzas. Ciao. :)_


	8. Going Home

**A/N:** _I'll be honest, I didn't even get to celebrate my birthday the other day. My managers called asking me to replace 2 absent employees and I've been working for 16 hours too. And after getting home, I was too tired to celebrate and when I woke up, my birthday was already over. My managers are my parents, and they forgot all about my birthday. Some parents they are._

 _However, all of your birthday wishes were very kind and I was in a good mood after seeing them. So thank you, and enjoy this chapter. I put a lot of effort in this chapter just for all of you. :)_

 **Disclaimer:** _Disney owns Zootopia. I own my birthday._

* * *

After Sophie gave Max his present, the two went to sleep for a few more has already planned to go somewhere for his 'birthday' and he wanted to try to do this as a yearly thing. So, he needed the energy to go to that place later in the morning.

Few hours later, they left the house, the sun was already risen up high in the sky. It was around 9 in the morning when they headed out. Max was wearing the locket under his shirt, making sure to hide it from other mammals. Both of them kept walking to their destination when they stumbled upon, YakDonald.

Usually, Sophie would be the one having her stomach grumbling but this time it was Max. It was probably because of the simplicity that this fast food restaurant had and he was actually thinking about getting some food on the way.

"Maybe we could just stop here for some breakfast," Sophie suggested. "My treat this time."

Max smiled. "Thanks." Max would be the one to always pay for the food so far. But this time, Sophie was paying. It IS his birthday after all. She wanted him to feel special about himself.

The two of them were now seen at the counter. The whole menu was only for breakfast and it was very limited. However, Max wasn't the picky kind. He ordered a Chicken YakMuffin that came along with some hash browns and tea and Sophie ordered the Carrot Porridge for herself.

It wasn't long till their orders arrive and they sat on their table.

"So," Sophie started, grabbing a spoon. "Do you like your present?"

"Well…" he said bringing it out and looking at it carefully. "It's beautiful."

Sophie giggled. "I take it you don't like it?"

"Let's just say, I don't like being too nice in public."

Sophie knew that. She was already getting use to it by now. She looked around the place and notice how cool the place was with their red, black and yellow color scheme around the place. Unlike her place, it was mostly dark-colored. Black, brown, grey. So the bright color was kind of new to her.

He looked at her with a smile on his face. "That's it," he said. "You are WAY too impressed very easily."

"You can't blame me with my grey and white lifestyle."

Both of them laughed softly and enjoyed the meal, sharing more of their stories to each other. Sophie was rather hesitant but Max took it very seriously and was very attentive anyway. After all, most of the stories he's heard were all crime-related so hearing about someone's 'boring' lifestyle was actually intriguing him.

It didn't take them too long for them to finish up their breakfast. While walking to wherever it is Max was plannning, Max let out a loud burp and said, "Excuse me."

She giggled and waved her paw in front of her nose, keeping the odour away from her. "Ugh," she said, still giggling. "You did that on purpose."

"What do you think I was suppose to do? Lie a burp?"

"Seriously? You can't even at least cover your mouth."

Silence from the fox at first. "Good point…" he said with an awkward smile.

She laughed at his reaction. "Anyway, where're we going?"

He stopped. "Here," he said turning to his left. Tigerly Orphanage Centre.

She read the sign and glanced at him. "Isn't this…?"

Max nodded. "I plan to come here every year on my, 'birthday' from now on. After what happened on my last crime, I might as well visit the kids to tell them a story. And this time, a real one."

Max opened the gates and let Sophie passed in. He walked up the porch and took a deep breath, feeling a little anxious about knocking. How bad can it be right? After all the crimes he commited, the jails he broke out, and the money he has stolen.

He hit his head trying not to overthink it. He did them for good reasons too.

Sophie placed her paw on his shoulder. "You okay?" she asked.

He nodded. "A little. But nothing to worry about." He sighed. "Here goes…" He raised up his fist and knocked on the door.

It took a few seconds until someone entered the door. An old tigress appeared, her eyes widened with her face turning into joy the moment she saw Max.

"Hi, Miss Tigerly," Max said, waving awkwardly.

"Oh, Max," she said giving the fox a hug. "Happy birthday."

He chuckled. "Technically it's my adoption day," he corrected.

"Oh don't be silly. In this place, adoptions means birthday." She turned to Sophie. "Strange. This isn't the bunny you talked to the other day."

He shook his head. "No," he said. "THIS is the bunny that I've been trying to find. And now…" He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, shaking her, as if they were close buddies. "She's here."

Miss Tigerly smiled at him. "Well I'm glad you finally found her," she said. She motioned them to come in with her. "Come, come. Any friends of Max is always welcome here."

Sophie turned to Max. "Bunny the other day…?" she said, sounding a little worried.

"Don't worry," he said, holding her paw. "It was Officer Hopps she was talking about. And she's taken too." He gave her a smile to assure her worries.

She nodded with a shy smile.

"Come on. You're gonna love this place."

They stepped into the house and the first thing they saw were the kids playing around the place with their toys, running up and down the stairs, some with and without their toys.

"Children!" Miss Tigerly called. "Guess who came for…"

"MAX!" the kids all yelled, with smiles on their faces. They all rushed towards the fox and hugged his legs. The ones that never got to jumped up and down in joy just by seeing him.

He smiled at the kids and rubbed theirs heads. "Alright, alright," he said, chuckling. "Settle down, kids. Today, I got some special news. And all of them are good news."

Their smiles grew wider and they listened carefully.

"Number 1: I will be coming here every year for my birthday." Even though he announced it calmly, the kids clapped and even yayyed for him. He chuckled again and calmed them down before announcing his second news. "Number 2: Because I'll only be here every year, I will be staying here till the next day." They cheered again and looked at each other, with their tails wagging. "Number 3: I will be telling stories every year on the night of my birthday. And finally number 4: I'd like to meet the newcomers here."

He looked at the corner to see three little piglets playing with their blocks. The three of them looked up at him.

"Don't be shy," he said with a tender smile.

A zebra colt and a lioness cub stood up and walked to the three, encouraging them to join the others.

They shyly walked up towards the group.

"Come over here," Max said softly.

They all nervously walked up to the fox to be patted on the head by him. They looked up at him.

"You all are… Triplets?" Max looked at them. The three of them indeed almost look identical.

They nodded shyly.

He smiled. "Well, can I ask? Have you tried being friends with anyone here?"

The three of them looked at each other and shook their heads. "We're… Too shy," said the one in the middle.

"I understand. But just now, Marty and Alex over there convinced you three to come here right? Wanna know why? Because there's no need to be shy with each other here. This place is your home, and everyone here should know, that living under one roof, means that you all are like family."

"B-but… But we're all different species," said the left piglet on the left, raising her paw.

"Species and bloodlines doesn't matter. What matters is how much you love one another. Like my adopted parents for example. Their wolves and I love them."

"Really?" said the one on the right, now interested.

Max nodded. "They loved me like I was their own pup and I'll be honest, it may look strange to other animals. But it's because they probably never have acknowledge species other than their own before." He rubbed their heads again. "Now, I need to know your names."

"Chip," said the one on the left. "Maud," the middle one said. "Truffle," said the right one.

"Chip, Maud, Truffle," Max said. He placed his paws on their heads. "Welcome to the family. And because of that…" He reached in his pocket to give them some chocolates. "Here you go. As a welcoming gift to your new home."

The three piglets took he chocolates and finally showed sincere smiles this time. Max wanted every kids in the orphanage in the centre to feel more at home than just being a newbie as if they were in school or something.

A bunny doe turned to Sophie. "Hey, Max," she said. "Who's that?"

Max glanced at Sophie and walked towards her. "Why her? She's Sophie, my family, of course." He wrapped an arm around her which she responded by shyly turning away. "We're best friends since we were 10. Now we're 20 and we're still best friends."

"That, and… We're kinda living together for a while," she added.

The kids looked at each other and smiled. "Do you two like each other?"

The two best friends glanced at each other and Max nodded. "Of course," he said. "We're best friends after all."

"Like, like-like each other?" said a young cheetah cub with a wide smile.

Max rubbed the back of his head, trying to think up of what to say when suddenly…

"Yes…" Sophie answered, holding his paw. "Very like-like."

The kids looked at each other and circle around Sophie and dance around her. Max laughed at the scene and looked at Sophie. She shrugged with a silly smile on her face.

"I guess they must really like you now," he said, arms crossed.

The two of them stayed at the orphanage and began playing with the kids the moment they were done with introduction. The kids showed Sophie their toys and the jill was very impressed by the action figures, dolls and playsets that they have.

"Max bought them for us," said one of the kids, a lamb, hugging a sheep doll. "He always buys new toys every month and sends them to us."

Sophie nodded and held a doll. "Can I play? I've never had any toys like these before."

The kids smiled and giggled, nodding to her as an answer.

Sophie never had much of a childhood. Her toys back then were only train models and the only thing she could do with them is watch them go through the same railway every day. She never had comics, or toys that can talk or even seen any cartoons.

But thanks to Max, she was actually feeling more like a kid again. The only thing missing was… Him…

"Having fun, huh?" said a familiar voice. She turned around to see Max, leaning on the side of the door on his shoulder with a sly smile.

She smiled. "Shut up…" she muttered. "You know I never use to play like this."

Max walked towards the kids and Sophie and sat down as he brought out an action figure of a Power Animals ( _Power Rangers_ ) Megazord. He roared sarcastically showing them his awesome toy and they all attack his robot all at once.

Sophie laughed at this and joined the kids, beating Max's robot with the numbers game.

Time surely passed by fast when they were having fun. Evening was coming close. Max went out to buy dinner while Sophie was busy occupying herself with the kids. She was watching a movie about a blue monster with purple spots and a pair of horns getting more attached to a hippo calf, protecting her and caring for her. ( _I think you all know what movie I'm talking about here. :P_ )

Just like any other movies, she has never seen such a colorful movie, both literally and emotionally. It's the same as when Max showed her WAL-Rust. She sniffed a little when they reached the part where the monster scared the calf during a demonstration.

Sophie's ears dropped down when she slowly remembered when she ran away from Max. Just like the monster in the movie, Max scared her so much. But not just the looks but his savagery as well.

A baby bunny looked up at her and tugged her sleeve. Sophie looked down on the bunny and hugged the bunny, patting her head with a smile.

" _It's not happening again…_ " she thought to herself.

The door opened and Max returned with dinner. It was already 8 at night and the kids were starving. But they're mood changed when they noticed what Max bought for them.

"Who wants pizzas?" Max asked cheerfully. Max was carrying around 10 boxes of pizzas, all in different sizes. He even sorted out ones for predators and ones for preys.

The kids jumped in joy repeatedly, and was getting very impatient. He chuckled at their reaction and walked to the dining room, putting them all on the table.

Sophie walked up behind him. "No wonder you took so long," she said.

"Yep," Max said putting his paws on his hips. "I feel like maybe the kids deserve to at least enjoy something fancy once in a while.

"Oh my, Max," Tigerly interrupted, entering the room. "You didn't have to actually buy that many."

"Miss Tigerly, it's okay. I don't think the kids has ever eaten pizza before."

"Well…" The old tigress scratched her chin. "It HAS been a while since I've eaten something special."

Max laughed and helped her to her seat. All the kids sat down, some still noisy and some already quiet and ready for the Italian cuisine.

"Before I give out the pizza," Max said. "I just wanna ask, who here has eaten pizza before?"

None raised their paws.

The fox turned to the Miss Tigerly. "That includes you too, Miss," he said.

She chuckled and raised up her paw.

"And because of that," he continued. He opened the first box to reveal medium size anchovies pizza that was already warm. "I think it's only fair that Miss Tigerly gets the first bite. Because let's think of this as thanks to this wonderful tigress for taking care of us all this time."

The children smiled and gave a round of applause for Miss Tigerly. Max picked up a slice and placed it on a plate, handing it to the tigress.

"Buon appetito," he said, in Italian which means 'Enjoy your meal'.

She smiled and took the first bite. "Mmmmm!" she said. "It definitely tastes better than it was back then."

Max chuckled and turned to the children. "Alright, kids. Go nuts!"

The kids all shared pizzas for their respective prey and predator family. Max really have prepared every topping for all the kids just in case.

Sophie glanced at Max. "I hope you bought carrot topping," she said.

"You'll have to find that yourself," Max said, laughing.

It was almost there was a party at the orphanage. Everyone was enjoying the meal so much, they eventually couldn't eat more even though they wanted to. Max would just finish up the leftovers the kids left behind. Miss Tigerly out of all of them enjoyed her meal the most. She was the only one who actually managed to finish her whole pizza. Even Max was surprised.

Around 9, the kids all gathered up in the living room as Max tells them about the story of his adventure as a thief. He tried to make the story as friendly as possible. Like not get any police involve, or him being in jail and caught. Most of the story was about how he went in and out with the money. And to Max's surprised, the kids actually enjoyed his story.

"So what happened to all the homeless animals after that?" said a beaver.

"Well, they all got jobs, new homes, and are even married," Max answered. "And yes, they all lived happily ever after."

The kids clapped softly and a few of them yawned. Max looked at the clock behind him. "Oh my, would you look at the time," he said standing up. "We best get to sleep now. Wouldn't wanna wake up late now, do we?"

Miss Tigerly tapped Max on the arm, muttering a few things to him. "Did you actually get into trouble?" she said.

He looked around, making sure no one can hear them. "Not really… More than that."

The tigress smirked and nodded. "Well, you did good then," she said. "I'm just glad you're doing okay. Also, I'm still sorry about your parents. They must have been great wolves."

Max nodded. "I'm sure they're proud of me till the end…" Max said with a weak smile. "Best get to your room now, Miss. I'm sure you need it."

Sophie tugged on Max's sleeve which he turned around to her in respond. "Can I talk to you?" she said.

"Pretty sure you can't," he joked.

She giggled softly and cleared her throat. "It's important."

Max's smile slowly disappeared and he nodded. They walked up to the top floor to their temporary room. The attic. The attic had two single beds ready for them. Both were very tidy and dusted. Blankets and pillows were already prepared for the both of them as well.

"So…" Max said, taking off his gloves. "What is it?" He placed them on a blue trunk-chest before taking off his hoodie too.

"I was thinking…" she said rubbing the back of her head, looking away from him. "I was thinking of… When I ran away from you. After seeing how… Scary you were. And… I really don't wanna do that again…"

Max sighed. "Let me guess…" he commented. "Monster Inc.?"

Silence at first and she glanced at him. "Maybe…?" she muttered.

Max chuckled, shaking his head. "I thought so. But seriously, Soph. Just stop. It's over. You know I forgive you. And I know you forgive me." He walked towards her. "Now just please stop thinking about it. I… Care for you even though we haven't spoken for 10 years now. And… I know you do too…"

Sophie nodded and looked at him. "You're right…" she said shaking her head. She smacked herself lightly on the cheeks trying to get ahold of herself. "It's all in the past."

"Great," Max replied with a smile. He then removed his shirt, revealing his muscular body.

Sophie's eyes widened and she quickly covered them with a blush forming on her face. "Waah!" she reacted. "Max! What are you doing?!"

"What? I always sleep like this on bed. I only sleep with my shirt on when I'm on couches. And it's not like we're sleeping in the same bed." He placed his shirt on his hoodie and the locket he got from this morning on top.

She slowly lowered her paws. Her eyes peeking between her fingers, looking at his body. "Y-you're right!" she said, beating her chest lightly. "What was I afraid of anyway?"

Max smirked, an eyebrow raised. He decided to tease her a bit. "That is… Unless if you have second thoughts…" he said in the most gentle, caring voice, with his fingers caressing down her warm, red cheeks.

Sophie's ears flaps uncontrollably, with her eyes widening some more along with her blush being more visible than before. She grabbed her ears and pulled them down towards her face, covering her cheeks.

Max chuckled. "Just kidding," he said, sitting down on his bed. He lay back down and looked up at the ceiling.

She sat on hers and glanced at him. "Goodnight, Max…" she said, turning her back on him after laying down.

Max looked at her. "Turn around?" Max asked. "I know that's not what you wanted."

She bit her lips. Is there anything he doesn't know about?

She slowly turned around only to find him looking back at her. Their paws looked as if they were trying to reach out for each other from the bed but just couldn't. At least, this was as close as they could get for tonight.

Max smiled. "That's better," he said.

She smiled back, her eyes slowly closing. "Goodnight…" she muttered.

"Sweet dreams, Soph…"

* * *

 **A/N:** _There you have it. Part 2 of Max's birthday. Hope you guys enjoy. In case you all don't know what species Sophie is, she is not a rabbit. She is an arctic hare. Which is why she lived and was raised in Tundratown to begin with. A female hare is called a jill to those of you who don't know. Anyway, I'm off. Will be writing chapter 9 as soon as I can._

 _Once again, thank you so much for the birthday wishes. Really helps keep my spirit up. See you all later. Ciao!_


	9. Heat

**A/N:** _So, I'm back. I apologize for the delay. My work schedule has been pretty tardy lately so I don't have much time to write. That, and also because I've been busy playing GTA Online. :P_

 _Nevertheless, the story must go on. Enjoy. :)_

 **Disclaimer:** _Zootopia and its characters belongs to Disney. Max and Sophie does not belong to them._

"You both are going already…?" one of the kids, a bear cub asked, looking up at the tod and jill.

Max knelt down and pat the cub's head. "Sorry, little guy," he said. "But… Like I said, only a day and a night."

"Will you two be back?" asked a raccoon kit, tugging on Sophie's pants.

Sophie smiled and scratched her head. "Definitely," she said.

"Next year that is," Max added. "Alright now…" He spread his arms out. "Give this fox a hug."

The kids hugged him, frowning in sadness that the two of them had to go. He let go of them and stood up.

"Here, kids," he said, reaching out for some sweets for the little ones. "A farewell gift. Let's hope that a year will pass by in a flash okay? I'll keep sending new toys for you as usual too."

Some of them began to brightened up a bit and some were sniffing. But they all eventually nodded, agreesing to Max's reminder.

Max turned to Miss Tigerly, walking towards her and giving her a hug. "Goodbye, Miss…" he said, softly. "Take care of them as usual."

"Oh, don't you worry about it," she said, patting him on the back. "Joseph will be back from college to help me out anyway."

Max raised and eyebrow with a smile. "Your son's coming back?"

She nodded. "In 4 days that is. I wish you could have stayed longer."

Max chuckled. "I wish too… But…" He looked back up to her. "Send my regards to him, will you? I'd like to meet him again next year."

She smiled in respond and gave him a kiss on the cheek and another hug. "Take care now, Max."

Max turned around to Sophie and nodded. "Let's go…" he said.

They left the building and passed through the gates. Max looked back at the kids who were all gathering there, looking at them leave. He smiled and waved at them before continuing to walk away from the place where he use to think as home.

"You doing okay?" Sophie asked as they walked.

He sniffed and nodded. "A little…" he said. "Just, a little sad is all…"

She hugged his arm and patted it. "There, there, little fox," she said. "I got you."

He chuckled and looked down on her. "Thanks," he replied.

Sophie realized that they have passed the turn they were suppose to make to Max's house.

"Max?" she called. "Isn't you house, that way?"

"It is."

"So… Why are we going forward."

"To the train station. I still got more places to show you."

She smiled. "Are you sure? You look like you could use a break."

"I'm fine. I'll just sleep on the way."

After reaching the train station, Max bought two tickets to his planned location, Sahara Square. Where there is nothing but heat during the day and night time. While on the way, Max was this time the one to sleep on Sophie's shoulder. She would glanced at him every time he snores and giggled.

"NOW ARRIVING: OASIS HOTEL. PLEASE BE SURE YOU DO NOT LEAVE ANYTHING BEHND. THANK YOU."

Sophie checked the tickets he bought. Destination: Oasis Hotel. This was their stop. She shook Max up and he groaned in exhaustion.

"We're here, Max," she said.

He shook his head trying to snap out of his drowziness. As they stepped out, Max raised his arm above his head, covering his eyes with the shade from his forearms. He always hated the sunlight. Especially when it's shining so brightly.

"So where to?" Sophie said, walking out.

"Um, it should just…" he said turning around, not finishing his sentence. His ears dropped when he saw her fur color changed from white to brown.

"What?" she said, shrugging.

"Whoa, um…" He looked carefully, hoping not to mistook her for someone else. But he knew instantly that it was her because of her left ear and blue eyes. "Your fur… It's… Brown."

"Huh?" she responded. "Oh, I guess you might not know, but… Hare fur changes color according to the temperature. So because of… You know, the heat? I changed?"

"Didn't even know that. Knowledge."

She giggled, shaking her head. "Anyway, lead the way."

Max smiled. "You okay staying her for the night?" he asked.

"What? But… We didn't bring any clothes…" She pulled the collar of her shirt to let out some steam, getting some air in her body.

"I know," he said. "That's why here in Sahara Square, they got perfect clothes for the heat. And trust me…" Max took off his hoodie and wiped some beads of sweat off of his forehead. "I don't even have any clothes for the heat too. But we should feel a bit cool in the hotel later."

"Hotel?!"

"Well… Our destination IS Oasis Hotel is it not?"

"You mean…"

"How about it? Staying one night here? I promise we'll go home tomorrow. And afterwards, no more places."

Sophie looked at him for a while. He looked sincere enough with his words. She tightened her lips and nodded. "O-okay…" she said, smiling slowly.

Max smiled and grabbed her paw, walking to the hotel.

Oasis Hotel. The hotel shaped like a giant wide palm tree. It looked as if the palm tree was indeed made from steel and metal with the glass window resembling the bark of the tree.

"I'm so sorry but a lot of the rooms are booked already for future guests," said the receptionist, a cheetah.

Max was trying to get a room with two beds but apparently all of them are booked and the only ones left all with queen-sized beds. Max glanced at Sophie.

"You okay with a single queen-sized bed?" he asked.

She blushed and looked away. "Um… It's… Okay, I guess…" she said, her ears dropping down, covering her left eye.

Max sighed and has registered a room for them for the night.

The two entered their room, room 314. And as they expected, one queen-sized bed was the first thing they saw.

Sophie shut her lips tight, looking down and blushing.

Max stared at it blankly. "Sorry I couldn't get two beds…" he said. "I should have made a reservation as well…"

"Ah, it's okay, Max," she said, looking at him. "Really, it is. I don't mind at all." Indeed she doesn't. She's given a chance to actually be close to Max for tonight. But she just can't show him how much she actually wanted it.

Max took off his hoodie and tossed it on the bed. "Let's go out for some clothes shopping," he said. "I need something to wear off this heat…"

Sophie giggled. "Agreed…"

They headed outside to buy some new clothes for the hot temperature. However, Max wasn't so focus this time. Every time, Sophie wasn't looking, he would take glimpses of her in her new fur color. She still looked beautiful in another fur color. He would chuckled and think about what would happen if they really stayed in Sahara Square for so long that he'd forget she use to have white fur.

"Max?" Sophie called, snapping Max out of his thoughts. "Hello?"

Max shook his head. "Oh, sorry," he said, turning to the clothes the market at Sahara Square was offering. "I was just thinking."

"About what?"

He chuckled. "Not that important. Just funny."

She smiled with an eyebrow raised. "Now I'm even more curious," she said, putting her wrists on her hips.

Max let out a soft laughed. "I think you may not find it funny though."

"Oh, come on. How bad can it be?"

Max smiled and looked at her. "I was just thinking what would happen if I forgot you use to have white fur is all."

She giggled. "That was it? Wow, it IS not funny."

"Wow. That's mean."

Both of them laughed at each other's sarcasm and continue on with their clothes shopping. They finally bought what the wanted but Sophie was actually eager to try hers on now. Unfortunately there was no place they could find to change to their clothes. Except one…

"Where are we going, Max?" Sophie said following behind.

"Well, there's only one place I know where we could change," he said. "But… I think you might not like it. Nick told me about it."

And so, they arrived at the place. Mystic Springs Oasis… Unbeknownst to Sophie, she completely has no idea what this place actually is. And things are going to get a little awkward for the jill.

The walked up to the counter where the see Yax meditating with his mane over his face and flies all around him.

"Excuse me?" Max called a little loudly to get his attention.

Yax shook his head, keeping the flies away from him and looked down to see the two best friends. "Hey hey," he said in a very, very calm voice. "Are you two a couple because of that famous fox cop and bunny cop?"

Max chuckled. "We're just friends, sir," he said. "Do you think we could… Use the time to… Relax a little here?"

The yak laughed softly. "Oh, for sure," he said. "Change room should be around the corner when you enter."

"Thanks."

Sophie tugged on his sleeve. "Max? Where are we…?" she asked a little worried.

"All I can say is… Just be ready to close your eyes."

"Why would I do…?"

She was cut off short when Max opened the door the to reveal so many nude animals. Sophie's ears dropped and she used them to cover her eyes. She didn't even wants to take a peek.

Max grabbed her paw and led her to the changing rooms. "Told you," he said.

Few minutes later, Max was seen laying on a beach chair, drinking on some ice tea, with his eyes closed.

"I… I don't know what to feel about this…" Sophie said, hiding in a bush behind Max.

"Just relax and sit down," he said calmly, eyes still closed.

"I… I can't!" She quickly put her head back into the bush. "I'm naked, dammit!"

"So am I. Now just sit by me and relax okay?"

Silence from the hare at first. But she slowly stepped out in front of Max from behin.

She was standing there shyly, looking down. Max opened an eye and his heart immediately leapt after looking at her. He tried to act calm as possible and succeeded. She looked so… Slender. And it was actually enough to form a blush on his cheeks.

"Go on," he said. "Take a seat."

She nodded shyly and walked towards her beach chair next to Max. She would looked left and right to see how natural the other animals are. Unlike other animals, she has no knowledge of this place at all. She always thought that all animals wear clothes but apparently, not all…

"How do you even feel comfortable in this…?" Sophie asked, looking around, and covering her body.

"I'm not," he answered. "I just try to."

"Well, you don't seem like you're trying."

Max turned to her. "And what do you expect? Me showing a boner or something?"

Her eyes widened and she looked away. "Maybe…?" she muttered.

However, Max heard that and chuckled. He offered her his glass of ice tea. "Want some?"

She looked at it and grabbed it shyly, before taking a sip on it.

"You know… You look good naked."

Her eyes widen some more as she blew bubbles into the tea, choking a little and coughed a few times. Her blush became redder as she kept coughing a few more times.

"Just kidding." Max smirked relaxing back.

Sophie was silent at first, with her cheeks still flushed in redness, looking at the fox. "You look good too…" she muttered.

Max didn't respond for a few seconds but he turned to her. "Thanks…" he said.

Sophie tried her best trying to stay calm and relax a few times. She would always cover up her body as much as possible but in the end, she actually got to relax when she forgotten about her being nude. Her mind was filled with memories with Max while she just sat back and slowly drifting to a short nap along with her best friend.

The day passed by in a flash. It was now getting dark. The sky has turned orange with the clouds turning bluish. The fox and the hare were now at the market buying something to eat. It wasn't much but it was enough to fill their stomachs for the time being. Most of them are the kind with a stick in them. Sophie bought herself some fresh, steamed sweet corn on a stick while Max just bought himself a bottle of cold water.

The two of them were seen in their new clothes that they bought early this afternoon. Sophie was wearing a blue and white stripe singlet with shorts, just above her knees. As for Max, he bought a white shirt with a text written: 'I've been to Sahara Square' and with his usual cargo pants.

The two friends decide to head back to their hotel and hopefully they can find some dinner there.

Both of them eventually returned to their room. Max decided to use the bathroom first. As for Sophie, she was busy looking out the window. It was getting dark and every lights in Sahara Square was turned on. Sophie gasped in awe, looking down at the beauty of the desert section. Even though it was hot, Sahara Square looked beautiful especially the night. It almost looked like she was in a carnival.

"Your turn," Max said, wiping his wet fur on his head.

"Oh…" was all Sophie could respond as she kept gazing down on the beautiful city.

Max walked towards her and smiled, after he understood why she was so hypnotized by the sparkly lights. "I take it, you haven't been here before," he said, chuckling.

She shook her head. "Wish I had…" she muttered, placing her paw on the window. "But heat is always never the option for my parents. I guess they can't take the heat so much."

"Because their arctic hare?"

"That or maybe because they just wanna keep their white fur. Or maybe both."

Max smirked. "You don't seem to mind," he said.

"It's because I'm just so curious what the rest of Zootopia is like. The only section I only went was Downtown and it was only to go to school."

Max laughed. "I know." He hugged her from behind, which widened her eyes and made her ears all weak. "Come to me anytime whenever you feel like it…" he continued. "I'll make sure you enjoy every second of it."

She blushed and looked at his paws wrapped around her. A weak smile form on her face and she nodded. "You know it…" she said.

Just then, a knock on the door was heard. "Room service," said someone outside.

"Oh, looks like dinner is here." He let her go and answered the door after putting on his shirt.

Later that night, both of them were sleeping in the same bed, next to each other. But… With their back on each other. Max and Sophie blinked blankly in front of them. It was a little awkward for the two.

"So…" Max started. "This is comfy…"

"Mhm…" Sophie replied, nodding.

An awkward silence filled the gap between them again.

"Thanks, Max…" she finally spoke up, grabbing onto the blanket and covering more on her body.

Max looked back and thought for a moment. It took a few seconds but eventually, he decided to take a a step closer to her.

He turned around to her back and hugged her.

Sophie's eyes opened widely, as she felt Max's warm body embracing her.

"You're welcome…" he whispered, his eyes finally closed.

She held on his paw, feeling his claws touched her forearm and she smiled a little, shutting her eyes, slowly drifting to sleep.

"Sweet dreams, Soph…" Max muttered closely to her ear.

Her smile became wider. "Sweet dreams, Max…" she replied.

 **A/N:** _Okay, so here's the catch. This story is about to end soon. I'm planning for another one based on Max's life if you guys and gals want. I really wanna write a WildeHopps story, but the problem with that is that so many good ideas have already been used from a lot of authors. If you have any suggestions on a WildeHopps story, just send a review. If not, then I'll just write a story of Max's past after this one is done._

 _Anyway, I apologize for such a slow update. My work schedule has been eating me up lately so I barely have time to write. I try to balance my time between writing, drawing and gaming. And I'll tell you this, it's not that easy._

 _But enough of that, I'll be writing the next chapter now. As I've said, send in your ideas for a WildeHopps story. If not, then you guys can just look up to other writers like, DemonWriterX or someone else. Anyhoo, ciao._


	10. Homesick

**A/N:** _Dear, God! Why did this chapter take so long?! Anyway, no time to waste. Onwards!_

 **Disclaimer:** _Bla bla Zootopia bla bla Disney._

* * *

2 days has passed after their visit at Sahara Square but somehow it's as if the heat had followed them back home. Max was seen laying on the couch, fanning himself with a magazine. Unlike his penthouse back at Los Horserus, his home in Zootopia doesn't have an air conditioner. Only his bedroom does. But he wasn't complaining. He still had that expressionless face intact even though he was frying alive.

Sophie however sat next to him, her tongue sticking out as she looked up at the ceiling with her ears all droopy behind the couch. Even though her fur has turned back to white, she could still feel that heatwave from Sahara Square. It's like they never left the place at all.

"So… HOT!" she exclaimed, planting her chin on the side of the couch. Her nose began twitching.

Max stopped and fanned at her direction. She moaned at the weak breeze blowing into her fur with a smile.

"Thanks…" she said.

Max didn't answer. He never liked to talk whenever he feels hot. Because he thinks that it uses up too much of his energy anyway.

He stopped after a few minutes and lay back down, groaning.

"I kinda wish I was in someplace cold…" she muttered.

"Then use my bedroom," Max suggested.

"What about you?"

"No thanks. I hate the sunlight more than the heat." Which was true. Because Max's room is the only part of the house with the biggest window where the sun is very, very visible after being risen. And the worst part is that there wasn't any curtains for his room that came along with the house when he bought it.

She pouted and sat there, laying back down. The truth was that because she didn't want to leave Max's side. Even though they were completely doing nothing, she still can't seem to get away from him even though they were living in the same house.

"What's wrong, Soph?" Max spoke up.

She sighed. "Nothing… Just… I kinda miss the cold weather…"

"Like I said, my room."

"No, not that." She turned to him. "I mean… Tundratown."

"Oh, right. Arctic hare."

She nodded.

"Well, you either have to get use to the heat or you just have to stay in the snow."

She thought for a moment while looking down. And then, an idea struck her. She grabbed Max's paw. "Max… Do you… Wanna check out my place tonight…?"

Max was speechless but he held on to that blank face of his. "Your place?"

She nodded. "Think of this as… Repaying the favor, you know?"

He chuckled. "For what?"

"Well… For… Helping to solve your heat problem after you've brought me to so many other places?"

Max smiled. "I'm flattered. But what I'm curious is about…" He turned to her with a very mischievous smile. "Tonight…" he said in such a seductive tone with a wink.

Her ears immediately stood up with her eyes widened. Blushes form on her cheeks as she gripped on his paw tight. "It's…! It's nothing like that!" she said nervously.

Max placed his other paw on her head. "Just kidding…" he said softly with an assuring smile this time.

She pouted and looked away from him. "Silly fox…" she muttered.

"You mean, 'baka'."

She giggled and tackled him. "I swear if you use one more Japanese word…"

"Or what? Baaaaakaaaaa~"

She grinned and tickled his chest, making him squirm like crazy along with his laughter.

He grabbed her wrists, raising them up, placing his nose against her.

She looked at him. She has never seen such serious eyes from him before. He looked rather annoyed at her.

"No…" he muttered. He nuzzled her nose and let her go, laying back down.

She looked at him and smiled. Looks can be deceiving indeed. She placed her paws on his chest and lay down on him.

"So… Tonight, huh…?" he said.

"Mhm…"

He blinked once, looking up at the ceiling. "Might as well take a nap while I still can then."

She giggled and gripped his shirt. "I should too, I guess…" she said.

It was around 6pm in the evening and the two of them were sitting on a bench waiting for their train to Tundratown. The heat wore off from them but they were still willing to go for at least one more adventure.

Sophie was wearing a sweater and was holding onto a scarf just in case if it gets colder in Tundratown. But as for Max, he was wearing his usual grey hoodie with a black long-sleeved t-shirt underneath it.

Unlike the other two times when they were waiting for the train, both of them were still active this time. None of them felt tired so they actually manage to talk more about their lives after their seperation.

It wasn't long though for their train to arrive. Their destination was Glacier Falls in Tundratown. The main part of the arctic section. As soon as they went through the tunnel, Max felt his ears starting to freeze. They twitched a little from the cold feeling and put on his hood, trying to keep them warm.

Sophie giggled and lay back down. "Too cold?" she asked.

"Not just that. But because it's been a while since I felt cold air from snow."

She looked at him. "Don't they have snow in Los Horserus?"

"On occassions, yes. Like… Christmas."

"That explains it." She smiled at him. "Here…" She lay on top of him and hugged him tightly.

Max was frozen in his seat and looked around, hoping no one noticed this moment. Luckily, there were no one around in their carriage to witness them. He hugged back and patted her on the back.

"Let go of me now?" he asked, feeling a little awkward.

"Nope."

Soon after, the train arrived at Glacier Falls. Sophie heard the doors opening and held his paw. "Come on," she said, grinning. She hopped in joy repeatedly, feeling impatient, while he stood up, grabbing his backpack and putting it across on one shoulder.

She led him the way out and introduced him to the snowy disctrict.

"Welcome to Tundratown!" she said in joy.

Max looked out for a few seconds and turned back to Sophie. He noticed that her fur changed color again. Her white fur turned a bit brighter than before. And… She was so beautiful under the falling glaciers. Her eyes were shining, as he gazed upon them.

"Max?" she called. "Are you okay?"

Max shook his head slowly and smiled. "Yea," he said softly. "Just… You look different a bit."

"How?"

He chuckled. "Well, your fur got whiter."

She grinned and looked away shyly. "Well, I DID say hare fur changes color because of different kinds of temperature, didn't I?"

Indeed she did. Even though she looked a bit different, Max finds himself hypnotized by her beauty. The snow fit very well with her figure. She truly looked glorious under the moonlight along with the snow. He slowly turned his attention away and looked around the place again.

There were lights turned on in every building. Almost as if the whole district was wide awake 24/7. However, one of the buildings caught Max's eyes very quickly. A shop by the name of, 'JapanExport' was what brought his attention.

He pointed to the building and looked at Sophie. "Um… Can we…?" he said.

She laughed, shaking her head. "I don't see why not," she said, shrugging.

And with that said, Max quickly carried her up on his shoulder and quickly made a run for the shop. She held on to his forehead but he wasn't stopping at all. It's almost like he just went full-on anime character.

She shook her head again, getting her eyes back to normal from all the dizziness she just went through. Max put her down and planted his paws on the glass looking into the shop. It was so bright with the bright blue pillars at the corners of the store and the cream colored wall. There were mangas, DVDs, keychains, figurines and some even clothing from the actual anime themselves.

Max's tail wiggle like crazy yet his face didn't show any emotion. But Sophie giggled, looking at it moving left and right so quickly as if he was a dog who just fell in love.

She went straight to the front door, ringing the bell, causing the fox to turned to her direction. He quickly followed her in and looked around the place from the ceiling to the ground. Posters… Posters of anime characters everywhere!

"To be honest," Sophie said. "I never actually realized there was a shop like this."

Max's feet began hopping a little. "Is it… Normal to be hopping when you're very happy?" he asked still inrtrigued by the inside of the building. "Like… VERY happy?"

She smiled. "Maybe," she said.

"Welcome, sir, madam," said a rhinoceros walking towards them. "Can I help you?"

Max shook his head. "Not at all. Just…" He sighed. "Feels like I'm in heaven."

The rhino let out a soft laugh. "To be honest, I'm about to close the shop. But I think you can look around if you want."

Max grinned widely and swiftly move around the place, looking at everything as quickly as he can and trying to find whatever he was thinking to bring back home. It only took him a few minutes to finally decide what he wanted. He picked a 7-inch model of one of his favorite anime characters, Ryuk from Death Note.

Max happily paid for it and the two friends left the shop, with a very ecstatic fox, that keeps on looking at the model inside the box through the transparent plastic.

Sophie giggled, after witnessing how happy Max was. She let out a sighed as she focused on the path.

"You know…" she said. "I haven't seen you this happy since before we got separated…"

Max's smile disappear as he looked at her.

"Before when… Those jerks came… You would always talk about anime and all that stuff on our way home. It was the happiest I've seen you. And it's been a while since I've seen that silly smile of yours."

Max smiled and put the box away into the bag. He held her paw which she noticed quickly. She glanced at it and felt his paw tightening on hers. So warm…

Max didn't even say anything. Instead, he just kept his smile on and it was enough to give her an answer about his thoughts. She buried her cheeks underneath her scarf and blushed, feeling warm all around her face. But, she was resisting this time. She just let it went on as both of them walked back to her place.

Snowball Drive. A simple, average, regular neighborhood. Only with snow. Lots, and lots of snow.

The hare and fox finally reached the house they were heading for. She held on to the doorknob and reach for her keys and opened the door. It wasn't long until they heard the creak of the door being opened, slowly showing a little light into the room. She turned to the left side and turned on the lights on the wall.

The first thing revealed was an acute-shaped couch in front of a flat screen TV set up on the left most of the wall. There were cabinets, shelves and drawers around the TV. All DVDs and a GameStation4 (PlayStation4) right below the TV along with a radio. A dual stereo-system was on the side of the game console and radio right next to the cabinets on the side. The walls had two large windows, from the height of almost the ceiling, to the ground and green curtains were covering them. A coffee table and cushion stool was in between the couches and TV. And behind the couch, was a set of shelves and on them were just random knick-knacks.

Next to the living room on the left, facing the TV, was a small kitchen, fit for a small mammal like a rabbit. And across the kitchen counter was a small round, wooden dining table with two wooden chairs facing each other.

Max looked around. The place looked small but not cramped at all. He chuckled and stretched his arms after taking off his hood. He sighed, putting down his souvenir next to the couch and tossed his backpack on a recliner facing back next to the kitchen.

"Looks way better than my place," he said laying on the couch. He sighed again, feeling the soft couch slowly pushing onto his back comfortably. It was way more comfortable than the couch he had back home too.

"Max, please," she said taking off her scarf. "You're the guest this time. You can use my room."

Max turned around, laying his front on the couch this time, ignoring her offer. "But I don't wanna!" he pouted. He buried his face into the cushion with his tail slumping left and right every 5 seconds.

She smiled slyly and raised an eyebrow with her arms crossed. She took a few steps back, ran forward and jumped, landing on his back.

"UNF!" he reacted, feeling her body thud on his back. She giggled and rest her head between his shoulder-blades.

Her paws ran down on his back. She felt his muscles. They were so… Thick. Her fingers moved slower than before. Her attention was so engaged to his back. And now her mind clouded her with another thing. What about his front torso…?

"Soph?" Max called, snapping the hare out of her thoughts. "Feeling comfy back there?"

"Huh?!" She realized that she was touching him way too much and she squirmed.

Max smiled and lay his head back into the cushion. "I don't mind," he said, assuring her.

She looked at him and smiled after getting off of him. "I'm… Tired…" she said.

"Me too…" he agreed, turning his head to another direction.

She turned on her heels and glanced back at him as she picked up her backpack. "Goodnight, Max…" she said.

Max smiled. "Sweet dreams," he replied.

A weak smile appeared on her face and she walked at the back of the hallway which led to her room just behind the living room.

She lay back into her queen size bed and sighed, looking up at the ceiling with her paws across her waist.

She smiled and rubbed her fingers on the sheets, feeling the cold, soft mattress in her paws. It was great to be home…

* * *

 **A/N:** _There you guys and gals go. It's time to take the story to another location to start off. Expect chapter 11 soon. I hope…_


	11. New Threads

**A/N:** _I apologize for the last chapter that took too long. I was really busy with gaming, drawing, writing and working. The first three are something I love doing. The last thing is what I need to do. And because my shift is at random, well, I don't know what to expect. So anyway, I've already planned where to end the story. All I need are answers from all of you. Would you like me to turn this into a rated M story?_

 _Because in one of the future chapters, that one is going to be explicit. I can go either way but I'd like to hear answers from all of you._

 _Also, I have passed all my driver's test with flying colors and now I have more freetime like before. And if anyone who will be wondering, I got 94% in the test. A solid_ A _. Anyway, onwards!_

* * *

Max was sleeping heavenly for the first time. The cold air, in his hoodie with his hood on, and snoring very loudly even. It was the first time he actually got a really good sleep for the past 10 years. He always prefered the cold atmosphere even though he's not so use to it. Because it was like a sleeping gas to him only in a good way. And unlike his couch back home which was all leathery and red, Sophie's was made from wool and was grey. It felt like he was sleeping on a bed but only in the shape of a couch.

"What the…!" shouted a voice. "That doesn't count! I totally dodged that!"

Max frowned at hearing the shout. He opened his eyes to find Sophie in her dark blue pajamas, sitting in front of him with her backs facing him. She was playing a Dark Souls game with her ears all droopy. But what he couldn't figure out was why she was angry.

Until he saw her character died. She gripped her controller tight, gritted her teeth and hit her forehead with the thumbsticks on the controller.

"That's so horseshoe crab!" she shouted.

Max chuckled softly, trying not to surprise her. However, she was so focus on the game that she didn't notice him getting up from the couch. He looked at the clock on the wall. It was already almost 12 in the afternoon and she was still wearing her pajamas. He walked slowly and quietly behind her, creeping up on her.

As soon as he got close enough… "Morning," he said.

She jumped a bit and looked up behind her. "Oh, Max…" she said in an annoyed tone. "Morning…"

Max looked at the screen and found her preparing stuff at the bonfire against the boss. He hugged her which put her bad mood aside. Her frown turned into a neutral expression as she looked over at the fox.

She smiled and held his paw. "I didn't… Wake you, did I?" she asked.

"Oh, not at all," he said sarcastically. "You were so loud I didn't even wake up."

She laughed and turned her attention back to the TV.

"Where's the bathroom?" he asked, yawning. "I could really use a shower. It's been a long day after all."

"Yea…" she said, changing her weapons and fast travelling to another location. "It's in my bedroom. Be warned though. The water's really cold."

"I'm pretty sure I can handle something cold."

She shook her head in annoyance but with a smile as he walked to her bedroom, proceeding to take off his clothes before entering the shower. He looked up at the showerhead.

"How bad can it be, right?" he said to himself, shrugging.

And as soon as he turned the valve to the right, it was one of the biggest regret he has ever said in his life.

He started screaming after being showered under the ice cold water. It felt as if he was being frozen alive. Meanwhile in the living room, Sophie's right ear moved and she turned around, giggling, shaking her head. "I warned you…" she said softly before focusing back to her game.

After Max was done and surived from the cold torturous water, he wiped himself as dry as he could and stepped out of the bathroom, with his legs shaking before sneezing once.

"Damn, that's cold!" he said to himself before sneezing again. He sniffed. He wiped himself dry again and went straight for his backpack to find something warm to wear. Luckily, he has brought his thickest hoodie made from the finest sheep's wool. At least, that's what he was told before he bought it.

He put on his long-sleeved shirt on and his cargo pants and went straight for his leather gloves before rubbing his two paws together to keep them warm as he gritted his teeth. Lesson learnt, never underestimate the water in Tundratown.

He was still feeling a little cold after putting on his white hoodie. His body shook a little but manage to calmed down after a few seconds. And as he stepped outside, he saw a very focus jill trying to beat a boss in the game. Max didn't want to interrupt so he tiptoed to the living room quietly and watched her play, bending over behind the couch.

"Almost there!" she shouted. "Come on!" Her character kept rolling as the boss kept striking. "Don't rush this…" she muttered. She frowned with her teeth gritted. The scary music kept playing until she saw an opening. She stood on her knees high and quickly pushed the attack button hard, sending it the final blow. Her eyes widened, her paws covering her mouth as she watched the boss falling and fading away before the message: "HEIR OF FIRE DESTROYED" slowly appeared before her. She dropped her controller and covered her face in her paws as she let out a huge and loud sighed after tasting victory.

Max stood up and chuckled.

Her sensitive ears heard him and she turned around. Her ears dropped the moment she saw him. She gave him a nervous smile and blushed. "You… Saw…?" she asked.

"Not all though," he answered.

She turned back around, lighting up the bonfire that appeared after the boss was defeated and saved the game. She sighed again, looking up in the ceiling and raised her paws in victory. "You have no idea how it feels like to finally win after taking so long…"

Max smiled and rubbed her head. "Guess you really do know how to have fun after all," he said.

"Oh please. It's the only thing I can do in Tundratown really. That and also because I was all alone before."

"Well, not anymore. I'm here."

She looked up at him and smiled. "Yea..."

"Hey. Do you think you can show me around the place? I could use some new clothes. The ones I brought isn't as warm as I thought it'd be though."

Her ears stood up and her tail wiggled. "Yea, sure," she said.

Max sniffed her neck and covered his nose. "And I think you could use the shower," he said.

"That's mean…" she said, giggling.

Max smiled and lay on the couch. "I'll be waiting for you. In the meantime, you think I can play a little?"

"No!" she immediately answered. "I… I mean, you can play some other games, like…" She looked into her drawers filled with video games. She pulled one out and showed it to him.

"Metal Deer Solid V?"

She nodded. "One of the best games of 2016 too."

"I've never even played the first game."

"Well…" She handed the game to him. "Neither did I. The story is good though. So I think you'll definitely like this."

"You 'think', huh?"

She giggled. "Just enjoy the game, silly." She walked into her bedroom towards her bathroom to take a shower.

Max looked at the game console carefully, scratching his head. " _How do I change the game?_ " he thought. He opened the case to reveal a disc of the game inside and then back to the console. He frowned and looked up at the TV to see that it was in the menu part for the GameStation. He took the controller and select the game, giving him multiple options to do with it. And one option caught his eyes. 'Remove disc'.

And so he selected it and success. " _I am a genius!_ " he thought.

Few minutes later, Sophie came out of the shower, wiping the fur on her head. "Max, do you need me to…" Her sentence was half finished when she noticed him watching the scene with Quiet who was a red vixen, stretching in the plane and her ears stood up firm.

Max didn't seem to move and paid attention to the scene too. The hare looked at him and pouted, feeling a little green inside her. "Max?" she called.

He turned around and waved. "Hi, Soph," he replied. He pointed at the scene. "Why does she keep bending over for me?"

Her ears began flapping. She knew it was just a video game. But the way how Max said it, it's almost as if Quiet was trying to seduce him or something.

"Soph? You okay?" Max called, after noticing her ears moved.

"Huh? Oh it's… It's for the fanservice…" she said.

Max turned back to the TV and pushed some buttons. "Can I skip this or…?"

"Of course you can," she said quickly. She noticed her controller isn't lighting up and walked towards him, grabbing the controller. "Oh, I see. Batteries dead. Woops."

"So, I didn't break it?"

She froze and gripped on the controller tight. "D-Did you drop it…?" she asked.

"No."

And just like that, she brightened up. "Then the batteries just died," she said laughing. Just like Max who values his gamefox and mangas, she values every part of her GameStation.

"Anyway, you were asking something?" he remined.

"Oh, yea. I forgot. Do you need me to wash your clothes?"

"Sure. I'm pretty lost already so I have no idea what to do anyway." His tummy then growled and he looked down at it. "Um… Can we get some lunch too?"

Later…

The two of them were seen at a restaurant called the Igloo. The building was shaped like a giant igloo where they were selling hot drinks and food. Max and Sophie were drinking some hot cocoa and were laughing during their conversation. The fox was talking about her rage over a video game. She would cover her face every time he'd make a bad impression of her.

Their food came after a few moments. Both were having fish and chips. And that's when Max notice something. Sophie was going to eat… Meat?!

"Er… Are you sure you're suppose to eat… That?" he asked, a little nervous.

"What?" she said. And she realized something and pointed at the fish. "Oh, you mean the fish? You may not know it but, hares are omnivores too."

Max gave a confuse look.

She giggled. "There's a difference you know," she said. "Rabbits and hares aren't the same. But hares are still prey because we only eat dead meat." She poked at the fish. "Like this one."

Max's eyebrow raised and chuckled. "Knowledge…" he said. "I just learnt something."

The two of them laughed at his reaction and enjoyed their lunch before heading for the mall.

( _Fun facts about hares: Yes. They DO eat meat but only carrion just like vultures, which are also preys in case anyone doesn't know. Also, a full grown hare is almost as big as a fox. ALMOST._ )

As time passed by quickly, the fox and hare were now at the mall, browsing through some clothes. Max looked through at all the sweater, jackets, hoodies or anything that was made from real wool. Sometimes he just wants to feel them but he just can't seem to bring himself to take off his gloves.

"Max," Sophie called, carrying some clothes, walking to him. "I found some that maybe you might like."

But he didn't turn to her and just kept rubbing on one of the hoodies.

She looked at what he was focusing on. It was black hoodie with two yellow stripes on both sides all the way down from the collar to sleeves. And on the back was a bluish white small-sized text in a frozen-looking font that read in all capital letters, 'I'VE CHILLED IN' and on the bottom, was a large-sized text in all capital letters with the same font that said, 'TUNDRATOWN'.

She touched his paw which he quickly turned to her direction. "Do you want this one?" she asked.

"To be honest…" he said. "I wanna know how thick it is first. But you know…" He showed her his gloved paws.

"Why don't you just take them off? You seem to be fine doing it at home."

"There's a difference between homes and public places." He wrapped his fist with his other paw. "I just can't do it is all."

She pouted and looked around, putting the clothes away. She grabbed his paw and slowly removed it.

"H-hey…" he persisted.

Sophie rubbed her fingers on part of his paw that was being revealed. "It's okay, Max," she assured. "It's just to feel it right?"

Max looked at her and didn't even realized she already removed his glove on his right paw. He looked at his bare paw and slowly felt the wool on the hoodie he was looking at slowly.

It felt so soft and warm. This was the first time he felt something other than Sophie's paws in public for a long time now. Most of the time, he would buy something and then knows what it feels like. Sometimes he would regret buying them but then again, he was always the kind to not bother whether or not he made the decisions as long as it was the right one.

He carefully pulled his paw away, making sure he didn't scratch it. He turned to Sophie and smiled. "Feels warm…" he said softly.

"So… You want this one then?"

He looked back at the hoodie and nodded. "Yea… Would be nice to remember where I got this from."

It was getting late now. And unlike in Sahara Square, Tundratown looked darker when the clock hit 7. But all the buildings turned on their colorful neon lights. Max looked up around him. It was so much more colorful than he has seen from the other two section. It was almost everyone here was celebrating Christmas.

Max and Sophie bought a few more things even after buying the tod's new hoodie. Just by hugging it the bag, Max could feel its warmth touching his fuzzy face.

And while walking home, the fox kept spinning around while looking out, gasping in awe at the beauty. The colors truly fit well with the snowy atmosphere.

Sophie held his paw, leading him home while his head kept moving, left, right, back and front, trying to get a glimpse of every building. She even hoped he doesn't get astrayed from all the lights too even though that was impossible.

"And you called me easily impressed, huh?" she smacked back, giggling.

"This and that are two different things," he countered lousily. But he didn't mind. He only said that to get some laughs out of her. And indeed he got what he wanted.

The two best friends returned home, with snow on their clothes. Max shook his head and body getting the snow off and removing his gloves, hanging them on the coat-rack but Sophie just took off her sweater and wiped the snow off of her head.

"That was quite the shopping," he said, shivering a little. "Kinda wish that it had more excitement to it."

"If you think so, wait till you see what I have planned tomorrow," she smirked.

Max smiled. "I'll be waiting for it then."

"Anyway, I should go take a shower. The heater won't last long before 8."

Max froze and looked at her. "Wait… What heater?"

"You know. For the shower."

"What?!"

"The heater switch was literally right next to the bathroom door. Didn't you see it?"

"And you didn't tell me about it?! I could have been frozen alive!"

Sophie smiled and turned around. "Well, you're just gonna have to get use to this place then."

Max formed a sly smile and hugged her from behind tightly and lifting her up in the air. She giggled, flailing her legs begging for him to release her. He put her down but didn't let go, laughing along with the hare.

Little did they know, they were… So close to each other. Max's lips was close to Sophie's neck. She could feel his warm, heavy breathing touching her, sending shivers down her spine. She grabbed his bare paws, lifting up her head, giving some space for him on her neck.

"Max…" she muttered, blushing after feeling his warm breaths making contact with her neck.

Max opened his eyes and shook his head, letting her go. "S-sorry…" he said, his ears dropped and was now looking down.

She turned around, smiled at him and held his paws. "It's okay…"

Max looked at her for a while and then away, blushing. "Ladies first…"

She smiled and walked away to the bathroom before taking one last look at him. "Hey, Max…" she called, making him turned to her. "Thanks for staying… It's actually way better than living alone…"

He smiled and nodded. "You have no idea…"

Her smile became wider before she entered her room to give the fox some time alone.

* * *

 **A/N:** _And today's chapter ends here. As I've asked before from the beginning. Would you guys and gals like the story go for rated M? Because in future chapters, it might get a little violent, bloody and sexual. But it depends on what you all want. To be honest, I don't know which one to pick but I can write either a rated M or T story even._

 _Anyway, be sure to leave reviews about your answer. I need all the reviews I can to make up my mind. I repeat the question: Would you like it to be rated M or stay as rated T?_


	12. Something New

**A/N:** _I've seen the reviews and I have decided. This story will be rated-M soon. However, I have also planned a rated-T version for those who want it to stay the way it is. Remember: Only ONE chapter has a rated-M involvement. So if anyone who wants to read the rated T version, I will make sure to notify you in the next chapter in my A/N. Thank you so much for the reviews. I really could not decide which one to write but in the end, I chose both._

 **Disclaimer:** _Zootopia belongs to Disney and Disney belongs to me. In my dreams that is… XD_

* * *

It was early in the morning, still dark out. Max, who was sleeping in the living room on the couch, kept turning his body, left and right repeatedly with a frown. He lay on his back again and opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling blankly. He rubbed the back of his head roughly and groaned softly, not wanting to wake his best friend up.

" _Can't sleep…_ " Max thought. He sat up straight and stretched his arms a little. "I'm sure Sophie's got something to eat."

He got off of the couch and walked to the kitchen, turning on the lights before making his way towards the refrigerator. He opened it and looked inside. All he saw were vegetables and fruits.

"Yugh!" was all he could respond. However, something DID catch his eyes. A Catbury bar. He shrugged it off and took it anyway. After taking a bite out of it, he leaned on the wall and sighed. The place was so cold. Not emotionally but literally. And he imagined what it was like for Sophie to be living alone in a place like this. He chewed slowly after thinking about it. He leaned his head back with his eyes closed.

"I know, mom…" said a voice through the wall behind him.

Max turned around and listened carefully. It was Sophie and… She was talking to her mother.

He frowned and walked closer to her room, listening through the door carefully.

"It's just that… I have a lot to do for a while…" she continued on.

Silence for a moment.

"I… I don't know if…"

Max could hear a faint voice besides Sophie's. It must have been her mother on the phone. She sounded angry too.

"Yes… I got it…" Sophie said in an expressionless tone. "Goodnight…"

And with that, nothing but silence for a while. It was soon broken when Max heard her sniffing.

"Max…" she muttered, through her tears.

Max's ears dropped and he knocked on the door. "Soph…?" he called out.

Sophie quickly got up and turned on the lights, wiping off her tears before opening the door. The fox was standing there with the Catbury bar in his paw. Sophie gave a smile of delight however, Max knew it was not her real face. "Yes, Max?" she said.

Max took a step forward and hugged her. "Cut the smile…" he said, placing his paw on the back of her head. "Let it all out…"

Sophie looked back at him and hugged, placing her face on his chest, holding him close. She sniffed while welling up his shirt as he comforted her. Her cheeks flushed red not just because she was crying, but also because he was there for her when she needed him.

"There, there…" he said.

"How… How much… *sniffs* Did you hear…?" she said, still buried in his chest.

"Not much. I heard your mom yelled too. Wanna talk about it?"

She sniffed again, grabbing his shirt and shook her head, still crying. "No…" she said. "Not yet… I just…" She wiped her tears on his shirt. "I just… Need to sleep it off first…"

Max looked at her. He slowly placed a long kiss on her head.

She felt his lips touching her forehead, her eyes widened while her blush grew more visible erecting her ears straight up.

He was just leaving his lips there for a solid 10 seconds before pulling back. "Better?" he said.

She sniffed again, and smiled weakly but felt joy in reality. "Mhm…" she said.

He caressed her cheek. "Go get some rest then."

She nodded before he slowly let her go. "Hey, Max…" she said, placing her paws on his chest. "Thanks…"

Max smiled and nodded. "Sweet dreams, Soph…" he said.

"You too…"

She let him go eventually for him to close the door behind him. She looked at the door for a few seconds and sat on her bed with a smile. She gripped the sheets, wiping the remaining tears on her face. She placed her paws on her heart and sighed. Somehow, the room felt warm for her. It was like his presence just now have lighten up the mood. Mentally and emotionally.

She lay back down and turned off the lights that was beside her bed. She hugged her body pillow tight and smiled again from what just happened. It was only a moment ago, but she already wanted to experience that feeling again. Her eyes closed slowly. She was finally able to get some sleep for tonight. All thanks to her best friend.

Max, on the other side, was sitting against the door as he looked up at the ceiling again, thinking and eating the chocolate bar. He wasn't going to rush her to tell him what happened. Knowing Sophie, he knew she would tell him sooner than he expected. All he could do was wait. He shrugged it off and walked back at the kitchen, putting away his chocolate bar.

He walked to the sink and washed up his face, sighing, placing his paws on the sides of the sink. He looked closely down at the sink in his own reflection. He smiled and chuckled, scratching his cheek.

"Smooth move there, Max…" he said to himself sarcastically. But in truth, he actually wanted to do that. He was only saying that to make himself feel better. But then again, there was no need to, considering Sophie accepts him in every way.

He walked back to the living room, plummeting his body on the ground but a littler softer. He sighed again and closed his eyes. He has seen enough of Sophie's crying already. Especially when it has something to do with her relationship and family. All he could do was be there for her. And after seeing her cry a few moments ago, he can finally get some shuteye and hoped for the best for Sophie. His beloved hare…

"Max…? Max…?" Sophie called out, shaking the fox. Max frowned and turning his back on her, groaning in annoyance. It was almost noon and he was still falling asleep. She placed her paws on her hips and pouted. And then, a sly smile appeared on her face.

She walked into the bathroom, filled a small bucket with water. And by water, I mean the icy cold one without the heater. She walked back into the living room, pull off the blanket off of him and held the back with both paws.

"One, two… THREE!" And with that said, she splashed the cold water all over him. But to her surprise, no reaction. For a while that is.

He was completely silent for a few seconds at first. After frowning, he moved a little and immediately opened his eyes. His receptors took a while to finally process but now he was wide awake and he shouted from the feeling of the cold water all over him.

"Morning," Sophie greeted with a smile, hiding the bucket behind her, acting all innocent.

Max shivered and looked at her. "W-what the heck happened?!" he asked.

"Well…" She said calmly, showing him the bucket. "I poured water all over you."

He looked at her and smiled. "Thanks… But why…" His smile disappeared and turned into an angry face. "Would you use cold freaking water?!"

"You weren't waking up so I figure this is the only way."

He gritted his teeth and looked away, pouting.

She smiled, putting the bucket down. She grabbed his face and touched his nose with hers.

He opened his eyes wide at seeing her action with his ears standing up.

"Go take a shower," she said, rubbing his cheek with her thumb. "I'm planning to take you somewhere else."

Max was still shivering and he nodded. "I'll use the heater this time…" he said.

She smiled sweetly and placed her forehead on his. "Sorry…" she apologized with a pouty face.

The fox shut his mouth tight. "I-It's okay…" He stood up and took off his hoodie, handing it to her for her to wash it. "It's dry clean only," he continued. "So you owe me."

Sophie giggled and shook her head. "Just go and shower already," she insisted, shoving him lightly.

Max smiled back and walked to the bathroom, turning on the heater. He also realized that Sophie was in such a good mood today. After what happened last night, she must have had a good night sleep. He was still curious about what happened between her and her mother. But it was none of his business. Not yet, that is…

Later that day…

Sophie was tugging at the end of Max's sleeve on his hoodie, while pointing forward. "Come on, come on!" she said, excitingly. She was pointing at a place called the Ice Palace.

The Ice Palace looked like one of the pyramids in Egypt only it was made of blocks of ice. There were even the words 'ICE PALACE' carved on a row of them. Lights were place at the end of each row like spotlights as they move around, left to right, back and forward. Even the words were shining underneath them. There was even mist coming out of the building as if it was just frozen. The building looked truly unique.

Max looked up at it, wondering what it would look like at night. He was so lost from the elegance of the frozen building.

"Max!" Sophie called.

His head dropped down, looking forward, to find Sophie already at the entrance. He quickly jogged his way to her. "Sorry," he said. "Just got lost there." His ears drooped when he saw what the Ice Palace was. It was an ice rink stadium.

There were two ice rinks there. One for ice skating, the other for ice hockey.

There were so many animals from the arctic and a few who weren't were ice skating and playing ice hockey around the place. There were even kids practicing on how to do them even those who weren't from the arctic. Max looked around and frowned.

Sophie noticed this. "What's wrong?" she said.

"I've… Never done this before…" he said. "Never even tried skateboarding even."

She smiled. "Well then…" She grabbed his arm. "I'll teach you!"

She pulled him to the ice rink and stepped into the frozen body of water. She then dragged her left feet on the ice, causing her to slide forward. She was even doing some acrobatics on it even and Max was intrigued. He clapped slowly in amazement as he watched.

She made her way towards him and grabbed his paw. "Come on," she insisted.

Max looked around and saw that even some adult mammals were still practicing. He shrugged and stepped on the ice only to slip, landing on his bottom.

"Ow…" he groaned.

"Oh gosh," Sophie reacted, covering her mouth. "Are you okay?" She bent her knees, checking on him.

"Yea, yea…" he said weakly. "I'm okay…" He saw the railing and grabbed it, hooking his arm to it. His legs kept slipping but his arm and paw were strong enough to hold him still.

"Just relax, Max…" Sophie said, skating behind him while twirling around. "It's really easy. Just take a deep breath and let it out slowly."

His legs shook for a little he took a deep breath. They stopped shaking the moment he let it out. He took another breath in and was more relaxed now. He let go hesitantly and stood still, not moving a single muscle.

"Okay…" he said. "Now what?"

She smirked and pushed him slowly, with him sliding on the ice on his heels. "Now, we skate!" she said joyfully.

Max gritted his teeth with his eyes wide opened in fear. However, Sophie was very supportive and always managed to grab him in time before he falls down. Almost as if she knew what was going to happen.

The fox quickly reached for the railing and breathe heavily. "You… Are a mad bunny!" he exclaimed.

"Hare," she corrected with an innocent smile, with her paws behind her.

He swallowed and looked away from her.

Sophie's innocent smile turned into a tender one. She grabbed his paws softly. "Alright, no more playing around," she said. "I'll teach you for real this time."

Max was feeling a little skeptical about it at first. But, that smile of hers told him that she was being serious this time so he decided to go along with it.

"Keep your eyes on mine okay?" she said. Soon, he was ice skating with her. His eyes were locked on to hers as he was instructed to. Every time she moved her feet back, he would move his forward. Both were staring into each other's eyes. It was just like back at the Rainforest District on the bridge. When Sophie kept looking down and Max helped her. But it seems the role has been reversed now.

She let go of him slowly and he slid his feet carefully and slowly, trying not to slip. Every time he feels his legs shaking, he would take a deep breath and let it out to ease the feeling. Eventually, he got the hang of it and was ice skating. Unlike Sophie, he still can't twirl or jump around the place like her. Every time she did those, he would laugh and call her a showoff.

They eventually took a break and sat at the canteen to take a breather. Max bought a bottle of cold water too. And he just found out that the cold water in Tundratown had icicles dripping down on them. However, the inside wasn't frozen, only the bottle.

And when he took his first drink, boy, was it cold. It was subzero cold.

He sighed and looked at the bottle. "Damn, that's cold!" he said.

"Welcome to Tundratown," Sophie said, giggling, moving her feet back and forth.

He chuckled and took another drink from it. It really felt refreshing. He was relief from all the ice skating. He tripped a few times just now too but thanks to Sophie always cheering him on, he kept going. Even though his butt hurts a little.

As for Sophie, she just stared at him, her chin on the palm of her paws, smiling at him gleefully.

Max raised an eyebrow with an awkward smile. "Yes, Soph?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing…" she said sounding a bit too happy. "Just… Keep drinking."

His smile vanished and he put down his drink. "Something bothering you?" he asked, leaning closer.

Sophie looked away and tightened up her lips. "It's… You know…" she muttered, with her ears dropping down.

"Last night?"

She bit her lips softly and nodded.

"Well, just so you know, I'm always here for you. You can always tell me if you even need an ear. Not literally though."

Sophie laughed softly at his last sentence and nodded. "Later… After we're done," she said.

The fox grinned and offered her his water. "I think you could use this to cool off," he said.

She giggled again and took it. "Will you stop with the lame jokes?"

"Huh?" Max's brain began to process. "Oh yeah. I don't mean it as a joke. Like… I really mean it. Hmm… That's a good joke there. I'll keep that in mind."

She let out another giggle and looked away. "Dork…" she muttered, looking at the ground.

As time fly by, Max got better and better with the ice skating. He has slipped and tripped many times but he got the hang of it at each turn. Thanks to Sophie, he actually learnt something new. And was willing to take more falls on his butt even though he hates it.

As evening arrived, the two of them can be seen sitting on a bench in Tundratown's park. Mammals were seen ice skating and some were just taking a stroll with their friends and families. Max, just stared at the scene and smile weakly. How he wish he could have shown this to his parents.

"Max?" Sophie called, tugging on his sleeve. He turned to her. "You okay?"

"Yea…" he answered weakly. "Just… Kinda miss my parents… And my comrades…"

She bit her lips softly. "If it helps you feel better… Would you like to know what happened last night between me and my mom now?"

Silence at first. "Only if you want to," he said.

She nodded. "Well… I do want to…"

Max turned away and closed his eyes, trying to focus. "I'm listening…"

"Well…" she began. "My mom called me last night because of my… 'wedding'… She said that… The wedding will be a little early now and… She wanted me and… 'douchebag' Richard, to visit them before that…"

Max chuckled when he heard the nickname she gave to the jack she was 'dating'.

"And… Well… I…" She rubbed the back of her neck, looking away from him. "I don't wanna go but… I have to…"

Max stayed silent, eyes still closed.

"Are you listening?"

"All of it."

"And I was thinking that maybe… We could spend some more time together…? Before I go…?"

Max opened his eyes and sighed. "How long till you have to go…?" he asked, still not looking at her.

"In… 3 days…"

It took the fox a while to turn to her. He then held her in his arms, wrapping them around her. "Then… I think I might have an idea for what we can do tomorrow…"

Sophie looked up at him and buried her lower face in her scarf, trying to cover up her blush. She didn't want to but it was just the way how she acts now.

"Okay…" she muttered.

Max smiled and let her go. "Now… One favor?" he requested. "Help me get back home? Because I think I might have broken my butt…" He then lay on the bench, laying his head on her lap.

She giggled and sniffed, wiping her nose. "Okay…" she said, smiling.

* * *

 **A/N:** _There you go. Chapter 12 done. Chapter 13 will be quite special. A lot of you requested this one and I immediately decided not to ignore this idea. So be on the lookout for it._

 _And also, in Zootopia, no one wears shoes. So the mammals ice skate with their feets instead. Byron Howard already confirmed this._

 _And to those who wants a rated-T story, please leave your requests in the reviews so I may give you the safe version._

 _Remember: Only_ _ **ONE**_ _chapter is rated M content. The rest are all safe. The guidelines said that even if one chapter is mature, it counts as the whole story as mature. Sorry, guys and gals. But I'm the type of guy that follows the rules. :P_

 _Anyway, remember to leave your requests for the safe version in the reviews. I'll be sure to send it to all of you in the PMs. Or, you can check out my tumblr for it. It's the first link in my profile info. Anyway, off I go. Ciao. :)_


	13. Chilling Out

**A/N:** _Oh gosh. I just realized how far behind I was from my usual update. I'm so sorry. I was going to a family reunion and I don't have a laptop with me so I literally can't do anything. Anyway, this chapter will be rather special. Not gonna tell why. Just enjoy it. *sly smile*_

 **Disclaimer:** _Zootopia belongs to Disney. And there's a couple of characters that belongs to them in this chapter. However, Max and Sophie are mine._

* * *

"Come on, Soph," Max called putting on his white hoodie that he bought at the mall the other day. "We're gonna be late."

"Just, please!" Sophie begged, focusing on the TV screen while playing her game. "Let me just get to the next bonfire!" She tightened her lips hoping the next checkpoint will be nearby as she kept walking around, searching desperately.

Max sighed and sat on one of the chairs by the counter, watching her play.

And while Sophie searches for the bonfire, an unexpected enemy leapt in front of her and she screamed along with her ears standing up firmly. "What the feck!" she shouted and spammed the attack button. "I don't have time for you, motherporkers!"

Max laughed quietly, covering his mouth, hoping Sophie didn't hear him. Luckily for him, she was way too focus on the game to even pay attention in her surroundings.

Eventually, a few minutes later, Sophie's eyes widened and she smiled with joy, sighing loudly and stretched her backs after resting at the bonfire. "Yes!" she said, stretching her arms.

Max's right ear moved and he sat up, looking at Sophie. She was rubbing her face in her paws, breathing heavily with her ears all weak.

"Finally," Max said, standing up, grabbing his gloves.

Sophie turned off the console after she was done and quickly ran straight for the bathroom to wash up her face.

It was already 1:14pm and they were suppose to leave at around 1:00pm. Sophie has been playing since 6 in the morning too. When she heard what time was it that they had to go, she had no choice but to at least play a bit before going. That is, if any of you think 6 hours of gaming is 'a bit'.

"You really need to step up your game a little," Max commented as she put on her scarf. "And that was an unintentional pun."

She chuckled and yawned a little. "Yea, well… A can of cold coffee should help. It's what I always drink if I ever wanna stay awake."

"Nice." Max gave a sly smile and opened the door for her. "Ladies first."

"Oh, shut up," she said, punching him lightly. "But thanks though."

"Oh, wasn't talking about you," Max quickly butted in. "I was talking about me."

She laughed and punched him again only a little harder. "Idiot…" she muttered with a smile.

They both walked to their destination down to the main district of Tundratown. There was a building called 'Chill Out'. It was a café/club type of place, where they would perform on stage for the audiences. Whether it would be comedy, poetry or singing, there were all sorts of entertainment there. There was even a live jazz music playing to lighten up everyone's mood.

The two of them finally arrived but now 20 minutes later on their schedule.

"I'm surprise you like this kind of place," Sophie said.

"I don't," he answered. "They just planned to meet us here."

"They?"

Max smiled and entered the building with her.

And as soon as the door was opened, jazz music started playing and female white wolf was singing on stage can be seen.

Max looked around for the mammals they were suppose to meet. He frowned. "Where the heck are they?" he said softly.

The door swung opened behind them and they turned around.

Sophie was shocked to see who the mammals they were meeting.

Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde. But they weren't wearing uniforms. Just regular, casual warm clothings.

"Sorry we're late!" Judy said, raising her paw up, breathing heavily. "Nick overslept as usual." They both looked exhausted as if they were running just now.

"First of all, I needed the sleep because of last night's stakeout," he argued, breathing heavily as well. "And how are YOU still bright and awake."

"Grew up on a farm?"

Max chuckled. "Thanks for coming along, guys," Max said. "Been a while since we met." He turned to Nick. "And Nick, you broken our deal. I thought I told you guys to get married before we met again."

"Yeah, well…" Nick said, rubbing the back of his head, glancing at Judy with an awkward smile. "Woopsies?"

The ex-convict snickered and wrapped an arm around Sophie. "I'd like you guys to officially meet Sophie," he said. "My best friend."

"I thought I was your best friend," Nick laughed.

"You're right below her."

The fox/bunny couple laughed and nodded. Sophie looked away, blushing.

"Anyway, we should find a seat," Max said.

"Good idea," Judy said, grabbing onto Nick's paw. "Come on, you dumb fox. At least you get to sit down."

Nick yawned. "Yea… Yea…" he said, still tired.

Sophie looked up at Max after the two left. "They look so… Happy," she said.

"I think it's because they're use to interspecism already," Max said, putting his arm down and his paws into his pockets.

"What about you?"

"Well… I've dated a few other animals who are different species. So, I guess?"

Sophie nodded, her mouth shutting tight as she stared down at the ground. "So… This is a date then…?" she asked shyly.

He smiled and held her paw. "Maybe," he said softly, leading her the way.

The two best friends sat in front of the couple. The males facing each other and the females doing the same. They had already ordered their food and drinks and were just discussing about stuff that has happened to them.

This was the first time Sophie has actually met Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps. And it was nice to see someone else were willing to hang out with Max and her. Max really have gone through all that trouble just to get them here. And not just that, they even asked for their Chief a day-off at the last minute when Max called.

They were talking about when they met Max and ended up being wanted by the police for being involved with him. When Sophie heard about the story, she listened to it attentively, making sure she didn't miss every single detail. She felt more sorry for Max the more the story progressed. She would have been there for him no matter what. But she was relief he was doing okay.

After the talk about the adventures they had, Judy began telling the story of how Nick visited her family's farm. And when Sophie heard this, her head began picturing something else. What if she brought Max to her parents' place instead. They never had any predator guests so she was very confident Max would probably be the first.

"Sophie…? Sophie?" Max's voice echoed through her.

She quickly shook her head, snapping out of the thought. "Huh, what?" she said.

"What do you think?" Max said.

"Um… Sorry, what was the question?" she asked nervously.

"We asked that are you ever gonna bring Max to meet your parents?" Judy answered.

"Oh… Um…" She rubbed the back of her head, her ears dropped, covering her face. "I don't know… Maybe…?"

"It's okay, fluff," Nick said, popping a blueberry that he brought along into his mouth. "You'll get use to it."

"Nick! Stop with the nicknames!" Judy whispered angrily. "You know how rabbits are!"

"Ah ha, no no, it's okay," Sophie insisted, with a nervous smile. "I'm not easily offended."

"Unlike you, long ears," Max said, chuckling.

"Excuse me?" Judy said, placing her paws on the table.

They all, except for Judy, laughed. She was taking it a bit too serious. But in the end, after sitting back down, she also smiled and laughed it off softly along with them.

"Also, Miss Hopps…" Sophie said.

"Please. Call me Judy."

"Well, um, Judy… I'm a hare…"

"Oh… Well, then…" Judy laughed awkwardly.

"What's the difference, by the way?" Nick said.

"A lot, Nick. A lot."

Max took a sip on his drink and sighed. "So how did things go for Mother's day, Nick?" he asked, putting down his drink.

"Well…" was all Nick could say as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Let's just say, she already knows."

"Everything?"

Nick nodded. "All of it."

"And how long has it been already? 20 years?"

"More than that. By the way, how's Cheryl doing?" Nick asked.

Sophie choked on her drink when she heard a girl's name asked to Max.

"Oh she's doing fine. And already healed too."

"Um…Excuse me…?" Sophie asked. All of them turned to her direction. "Who's Cheryl?"

"A friend. She helped me with some cases once. Getting info and all that."

Judy giggled. She knew why Sophie was asking that question. "So Sophie…" she said. "You and Max are only… Hanging out?"

"Um… I don't know…" Sophie's ears dropped again as she glanced at Max. "He said… Maybe."

"We're not… Officially dating." Max added. "Yet…"

"Yet?" Nick said, laughing. "Then ask her out already."

"About that…" Max looked at Sophie beside him.

The two of them stayed quiet for a while, not wanting to tell the couple what was going on in the hare's life.

"What is it?" Judy asked.

Sophie raised her head up slowly. "Well… It's just that… I'm getting… Married…" she said slowly.

Max then coughed and looked away.

Judy and Nick looked at them awkwardly. The fox laughed nervously but the rabbit rubbed the back of her head.

"Good one, Sophie," Nick said, still laughing.

However, none of them were.

Nick realized this and stopped. "I'm so sorry," he said. "But for real though… You're getting married already? How old are you?"

"My age," Max helped answered.

"That young?!"

She nodded. "It's just that, my family… They're all hares…" she said. "And we've never had anyone from a different species date with us before."

"Sophie…" Judy called. "The same goes for me. I mean, did you think my parents were happy when they saw Nick for the first time? And besides, my whole family were all rabbits back then. And look at us now." She wrapped an arm around Nick's neck, pulling him down to her height. "We're officially dating," she said with a wide grin on her face.

Sophie smiled and sighed. "That would be nice… But, it's just that… They'll… Well…"

"Now that I think about it," Max interrupted. "You never really told me why you had to do everything they said."

"Yes, I did."

"No, you only told me why you had to marry, the Douche of Hareington. Why'd you have to do everything they say?"

She stayed silent for a while and twiddled her thumbs.

"Um…Well… It's just that…" she muttered, hiding behind her ears.

They all looked at her with looks of curiosity on their faces.

"My family will disown me…" she finally said. "Probably…"

Max raised an eyebrow and snickered. "I don't see anything bad about being disowned by your family," he said.

"Wha-what do you know?!" she yelled as softly as she could. "Your parents are gone!" She covered her mouth quickly and looked at him. "I'm… So sorry…"

Max however just looked at her with a blank expression. "Yea, I know," he said casually, shrugging. "But, I still have memories of them." He gave her a tender smile. "That's all that matters to me…"

Sophie looked at him, amazed at how he's so use to it. "You're… Not sad about it?"

He sighed and looked away. "If they were still here, I don't think they'd want me to cry," he said. "I really do feel sad. But I just can't let that feeling take over me."

"Oh Max…" she said, her mouth still being covered by her paws.

"Um…" Judy said.

The two best friends turned to the couple. They had a very sly smile on their faces with half-closed eyelids.

"You sure you two aren't…" Judy said poking her index fingers on each other on the tip. "You know~"

Sophie's ears flapped and she blushed. "N-no! We're just… I swear…!"

Nick nudged Max. "Just ask her out like right now," he whispered to Max.

Max smirked and glanced at Sophie who was being very defensive. "Maybe if I get the chance…" he whispered back as softly as he can making sure she doesn't hear him.

But the hare was still too busy trying to defend herself from the bunny to even pay attention about anything.

The time went by slowly as their food came. It was such a cool place to hang out too. The jazz music, the cold temperature, and the hot drinks. It was definitely the right choice to pick Chill Out as a place to actually get together.

However, it still doesn't count as a double date considering Max and Sophie were just friends. For now that is…

* * *

 **A/N:** _And I'm afraid it ends here. The next chapter is the rated-M part. I'll make sure to alert anyone who wants to read the safe version. Remember: Only the next chapter is rated-M. The rest will continue as it was like rated-T._

 _I apologize for such a slow update. I've been out doing some stuff like family reunions with my cousins and all that. And for once, I enjoyed myself. Why? Because I got Nick and Judy plushies when I got back and I was so delighted to finally obtained them. Now, all that's left is the BluRay._

 _Anyway, I almost got off topic there. So yeah. Next chapter will be quite slow since I gotta make sure it's safe for rated-T content. Sorry if I might be slower than this._


	14. Getting Intimate

**A/N:** _And now, the time has come for this chapter. Again, if any of you who wants to read the safe version, it will be on my tumblr. My tumblr is the first link I left in my profile info. Enjoy, everyone. :)_

 **Disclaimer:** _Zootopia belongs to Disney. The two main characters belongs to me and always._

* * *

It was already around 4pm and the four of them exited the building.

Nick let out a burp from the meal they had.

"Nick!" Judy scolded.

Max afterwards burped too but louder than Nick's.

"Max!" Sophie scolded as well.

"What?" Max said. "You girls saw it coming."

"That was rather rude, don't you think?" Judy said.

"Yea, well, get use to it, Carrots," Nick said, not caring as he placed his paws on the back on his head as he kept walking.

Sophie shook her head, smiling. "Guys…" she muttered.

"Tell me about it…" Judy agreed.

They all laughed at each other's remarks. Eventually, Nick and Judy had to separate from the two.

Judy gave Sophie a hug and rubbed her on the head. "Make sure you step up this time," she whispered. "Even hares from Zootopia can do that, right?"

"I'll try…" Sophie said, shyly.

Judy smiled joyfully. As for Nick, he just gave his regular pawshake with Max, saying that they'll meet again soon. The couple had finally gone to their separate ways and waved the hare and fox goodbye before they were out of sight.

Sophie glanced at Max who was looking directly at where they had gone. "So…" she spoke up. "They were really nice mammals…"

Max stayed quiet for a while. He turned to her direction. "Wanna go take a walk for a little more?" he suggested.

"If you'd like…" she said, burying her mouth in her scarf.

Max smiled and held her paw. "Let's go to the park?" he asked. "I kinda like that place."

The two of them were just doing a little ice skating in the park. Max was really getting the hang of it too. He almost slipped a few times but he manage to keep himself balanced. Sophie was holding onto his paw, making sure he doesn't slip. Even though she was smaller than him, she has her ways when it comes to being on ice.

"That's it," she said, smiling, holding onto Max's paws while she watches his feet. "You're getting the hang of it."

Max kept his cool and tried not to overthink it. He tried not to look down and just watched where he was going.

Every time, Sophie would pull him to the left or right, teaching him how to turn. This was a little difficult for the fox but he went with it anyway. And thanks to the hare's help, he barely pulled it off.

"You think I'll ever be a great ice skater?" he asked, before he almost slipped.

She giggled. "Oh shut up and skate," she said, pulling him into her direction as she led the way.

He was still rather clumsy every time he put his thoughts to some other fantasies. Sophie would help him up every time he almost fell and always got him back to his feet to continue on. Eventually, the two sat on the same bench from yesterday after training.

Max sighed. "That was fun…" he said smiling. "I should have given ice skating a try long ago."

She looked at him. "Need some water?" she asked.

"Yes, please."

She stood up. "Won't be long," she said leaving the park to find the nearest convenient store.

However it took longer than she was expecting since the nearest store was about half a mile away from where they were. And as she walked out of the store, she bummed into a pack of wolves, all in different colors too and wearing black jackets. One of them even had a scar on one eye.

"Hey! Watch it!" said the one in front, a white wolf.

"Sorry!" she apologized and quickly walked away as fast as she can.

She eventually came upon an alley and began thinking. " _If I take this way, it'll only take like a few seconds._ " She shrugged and went with it.

The alley was dark and very, very cold. It was creepy too. And she could have sworn she heard someone following her. She turned around to check. No one. She sighed and shook her head.

" _I must be imagining things_ ," she thought. And as she turned back to where she was going, a pack of wolves appeared in front of her, causing her to take a few steps back only to bummed into another pack.

They were the same wolves that she bummed into just now when she exited the store.

They grabbed her by the wrist and laughed quietly. "Look at this pretty little prey," one said. "Ever heard of not taking shortcuts, bunny girl?"

Sophie struggled while holding onto the bag with Max's drink inside. She eventually let go after feeling her wrist went numb.

The wolves were all laughing now, after witnessing the hare in pain.

When suddenly, an empty tin can hit one of the wolves on the head. They turned to the right to find a fox walking towards them. It was Max.

" _Max…_ " she thought, after seeing him.

"Hey, beat it, fox," said the one holding her against the wall. "Can't you see we're busy here?"

"She's a hare," he said, tonelessly.

The wolves look at each other and laugh. "Who cares?" said one of them. "She looks like a rabbit to me."

"Something tells me you guys have a problem with preys," Max said.

"And something tells me that you have some hearing problems. Now get lost."

"Not until you give me my friend back."

They laughed again. "Did ya guys hear that?" said another wolf. "Who do you think ya guys is, huh? Officer Hopps and Wilde?"

"Nope. Just a normal fox and a hare." The fox took a step forward. "Now let go of her."

"Wise guy, eh?" said one behind them. He walked closer to Max and tried to punch without warning, but Max took one step aside of him, and caught his wrist.

He later kicked the wolf at the side of his ribcage, sending the wolf to the wall and his body thud on the ground.

The other wolves saw this and went to attack Max all at once. They began clawing him, biting him, and did everything a predator would do to attack.

The one holding Sophie on the wall laughed. "Stupid fox," he said. He turned to Sophie. "Now then, once we're done with him, we have business with you…" His tongue sticking out almost licking her.

She gritted her teeth in disgust and looked away from the beating Max was taking.

But actually, it seems that the wolves were the ones going to take the beating the most.

Max slipped out of the pack and standing on all four. His hoodie was tattered and even the shirt underneath it was as well. His fur stood from head to tail. His pupils dilated as he growled at the pack. His gloves were even removed during the beating, making him unleash his claws.

He looked at them fiercely like a primitive hunter.

They all laughed at first, thinking he was trying to scare them but as they let their guard down, the fox struck his first prey.

Max leapt onto one of the wolves' face and clawed the back of his head, while biting his ear. The others tried to get him away from their comrade but Max went for another and this time chomping one of their necks.

The one holding Sophie down saw this and helped his fellow wolves only to get his ankle chewed by the fox. Max was crunching the wolf's ankle as hard as he can, trying to break it and flailing his victim around, left and right.

The wolf cried for help in pain and the rest tried hitting Max with a long stick. The fox quickly let go as they accidentally hit their own on the injured ankle instead.

And while they apologize Max savagely bit the one holding the stick on the wrist, sinking his teeth and fangs as deep as he can as the wolf screamed in agony.

It was 6-on-1 fight yet the pack was losing to one fox. Sophie watches in fear as she remembered what happened 10 years ago. The part where Max went savage, releasing the beast inside him.

Eventually, all of them were unable to stand and Max quickly got on top of one of them and was about to claw them in the neck.

Until he looked up slowly to find Sophie cowering in the corner, looking at him. Max breathed heavily and his eyes slowly turned back to the way they were. He looked at his claws, and the on his shirt. Blood… Everywhere… Just like 10 years ago. He wiped off the blood off of his mouth and got off of the wolf.

"Get out of here…" he said softly, gripping his paw tight. "I'm giving you 10 seconds…"

The wolves barely stood up and helped one another out of the alley, running away in fear.

Max breathed heavily again and looked down. He wasn't able to look at Sophie. Especially when she saw him went savage again. But instead, he felt her paw holding onto his. He looked up a little to see her putting his gloves back on for him.

"I'm…" she muttered. "I'm not afraid anymore…" She hugged him, holding onto his other gloves. "It's not going to happen again…" She hugged tighter.

He was in disbelief. She didn't run away this time. He rubbed her back softly. "Sorry you had to see that again…" he said.

She let him go and put his other gloves on for him. Then she gave him a bottle of water. "And I'm sorry I was late…" she said.

He smiled and picked her bag up. "Thanks," he said.

She nodded and held onto him while walking back home. She wasn't going to run away anymore. Instead, she will embrace his sense of protection. Although, it DID scare her, but that wasn't important anymore. She would rather be with him than being overtaken by fear.

It took them a while for them to reach Sophie's home and it was getting dark. As soon as they stepped into the house, she sat him down on the couch and went straight to the bathroom to get some medical supplies for his wounds.

He groaned in pain, holding onto his sides and drank the bottle of water a little before taking off his gloves and hoodie.

"Take off your shirt, Max," she said, putting down the first aid kit.

He frowned and looked away.

"Max… Please…"

He sighed. He took off his shirt, revealing his rather fit body.

Sophie blushed at this and shook her head. " _Get it together, Soph!_ " she thought, trying to focus.

She poured a little disinfectant on the cloth she was holding and slowly rubbed it on his wound.

"Gah!" he groaned, balling up his fist tightly. He didn't move though. He took a deep breath and let her continue to treat him. "You know…" he spoke up. "I actually thought you were gonna run away again…"

She stayed quiet for a few seconds, focusing on his wound. "I actually almost thought of that…" she said, putting down the cloth and taking some bandages.

He chuckled. "Did you… Remember about 10 years ago…?"

Quiet for a while again. "Yes…" She wrapped the bandage around his abdomen area slowly and carefully. And while doing saw, she felt something under his fur. She realized what it was. What they were. Scars. He had few all over his body and she's never noticed it before under all that fur of his.

"You okay, Soph?" Max said, turning his head a little to look at her.

"Mhm…" she responded. "Just thinking… Were all your jobs THAT dangerous?"

He sighed. "Some weren't life-threatening. And some were. But, money is money right?"

She pinned the bandage tight carefully and puts away the rest of the stuff. "Yea…" she said. "Just… Wish I could have done something back then."

He smiled. "You did though just now," he said turning around. "You didn't run away. And… I'm glad."

She looked at him.

He stood up slowly, grabbing his shirt. "Anyway," he said turning around about to put on his shirt. "Thanks for the trea…" he was cut off when she hugged him from behind.

The silence between the two filled the space in the room. They stood there for a few seconds. The fox looked back slowly. He didn't say anything. Because there was no need to. He knew that she must have been traumatized by seeing him like that again. But she wasn't willing to let go of him. Not anymore.

"Sophie…" he called.

She sniffed and let him go. "S-sorry…" she said, wiping off her tears. "I… I'm just glad I didn't run away this time too…"

He turned around, facing her and hugged her back. He felt so warm. And it was really helping her ease up a little. She wrapped her arms around him, resting her face on his chest. She giggled a little. She never realize how tall he was. And then she remembered he was taller than Nick even. Max was indeed no ordinary fox.

"What's so funny?" he said, frowning with a smile.

She sniffed again and looked up at him. "Nothing…" she said, grabbing his face and kissed him on the lips.

His eyes widened at her reaction. But then, he relaxed and slowly kissed back.

It was just a short kiss and Sophie eventually broke it off. "S-sorry…" she said, putting a paw on his chest. "I just…"

However, Max caught her by surprise when he continued the kiss again. Her ears immediately stood up as a reaction. But as her ears got weak, she closed her eyes and let him did what he was doing.

He held on to her face, and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer to him. He gave all the passion he had for her as much as he could. The passion that he's had for her for the past 10 years as he deepened the kiss. She squeaked a little with a frown when she felt him literally taking her breath away. It felt like the world was frozen and Max was taking his time with this intimate moments they were having.

They parted their lips, breathing heavily and slowly opening their eyes to meet each other's gaze. They said nothing. They were just staring at each other for a few seconds.

"Max…" she muttered, still breathing hard.

His ears dropped and he cleared his throat. "Sorry…" he said.

She smiled tenderly, bring him to face her again. "Wasn't even mad…" she said before going through the kiss again.

This time, no one was in control. The two of them decided to just enjoy the kiss. Max inserted his tongue into her mouth. Sophie frowned at first but moaned at the taste of his tongue. She eventually did the same. She held his face closer and felt his sharp teeth making contact with her tongue. The fox wrapped his arm around the hare and moaned as well as he taste her sweet lips.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him to the wall. Max took advantage of this and deepened the kiss some more, slowly pushing his head forward a little. She frowned and parted her lips for a while to catch her breath and continue some more only more in control this time.

The two kissed what felt like forever and parted. Both were out of breath, eyes closed and later looking at each other in the eyes.

Sophie tugged on the fur of his chest lightly. "Sleep with me…" she whispered.

Max, who was still breathing heavily, nodded slowly. "O-okay…" he said.

She grabbed his paws and lead him to her bedroom. The lights were left off as Sophie lay on bed, with Max standing on the ground and bending over to kiss her.

Max trailed his lips all over her neck, making her moaned at his touch. She looked over at him and smiled, feeling his cold fangs trailing her neck. This was the first time she felt something so… Intimate. And she was doing it with her first lover.

The fox gave her a kiss on the cheek. She giggled and wrapped her arms around him, putting him back into their kiss. She kissed him hungrily, feeling his pecs in her paw as she moaned.

Max parted the kiss and removed her shirt, revealing her bare top. However, Sophie wasn't shy to show her body unlike back at the Mystic Springs Oasis. She was too mesmerized at this moment with him. Not even Max realized it.

He kissed her neck for a long time, giving her small licks, which tickled her.

"Oh, Max…" she moaned and giggled, looking at him.

She unbuttoned his pants and slides it off as he crawled onto the bed with her. She looked at him with half closed eyes in lust as she felt his erection touched her inner thighs through his boxers. She helped took it off and proceeded to take her bottoms off as well.

Both of them now nude, on bed with Max on top, grazing her cheek with his fangs softly, leaving his mark. She gasped at this and moaned eventually. It didn't hurt her, but it felt rather good.

Max held her hips as he slowly entered her. She bit her knuckles softly. It was a little too tight for her. But she decided to bare with the pain.

And as Max finally entered the whole thing in her, she gasped softly with her eyes closed.

"You okay…?" he whispered.

She nodded, biting her lips. "I'm fine…" she replied softly.

The fox began to move his hips slowly, taking the hare for a slow and delicate ride. She moaned softly, biting on her index finger while looking down at their genitals. She began breathing heavily, feeling his meat slowly go in and out.

She hugged him closer. "Faster…" she whispered.

He did as she wanted.

She gasped at feeling his speed increase. It was a lot easier for him now since her lovehole already lubed up the insides. He gritted his teeth and looked at her. She frowned in pain but also in pleasure with her soft moans echoing in his ears. He kissed her on the lips to keep her quiet and she responded to this by wrapping her arms around his neck. But her moans just kept going and going through the kiss.

Max held onto her legs and shoves it in deep, going hard and fast. She gasped in pain but eventually smiled after the pain eased off with her tongue sticking out.

"Faster!" she said as softly as she could. "Faster!"

He bit his lips, holding her hips as support and did his best to satisfy her. The whole bed was even shaking. The hare hugged him closer, her frown tightening on her face as she felt she was about to reach climax.

"Max!" she moaned as softly as she can. "Almost there!"

Max kept going and going and eventually, the hare came as she released a moan with her legs shaking. He stopped and gasped as he felt her squirt all over his erection. It was so warm…

He looked at her, who was breathing heavily, looking to her left blankly with her tongue sticking out. He smiled and pulled out, leaving the hare to rest.

"Oh Max…" she moaned turning to face him.

He smiled and kissed her cheek, joining her in bed, spooning her. "I love you…" he whispered closely to her ear.

She smiled and closed her eyes. "I love you too…" she muttered.

The two of them were finally able to express their feelings to one another. Sophie was so relief that it happened. She has been waiting for the time for him to confess. And now, she got what she wanted.

Max put a blanket over their bodies and held her closely to him. "Sweet dreams, Soph…" he said.

"Sweet dreams… Max…"

The two drifted to sleep slowly with smiles on their faces. Sweet dreams indeed…

* * *

 **A/N:** _Welp, that's it for this chapter. Starting for next chapter, it'll be safe again. I'm afraid the story will still stay as rated M but in reality it will continue on as rated T. So I hope you enjoy that. I'll be honest. I felt nervous writing that… Intimate scene. But glad I manage to pull myself together to write that._

 _Stay tuned for the climax. Ciao._


	15. Family Reunion

**A/N:** _I'm so glad I wrote two versions of last chapter. To anyone who read the Rated-M version, sorry to say but the story will continue on as Rated-T starting now. I'm happy you all manage to read chapter 14 to your liking. And also, for the Guest who wrote that climax review, I actually DID intend to get someone to say that. XD_

 _Starting now, this will be from Sophie's POV. Because I feel like you guys have seen enough of Max. And now it's time to tell Sophie's side of the story instead. Enjoy. :)_

 **Disclaimer:** _Zootopia - Disney_

* * *

The next day, 9 in the morning. Max opened his eyes slowly and groaned, rubbing his head. He realized that he was in bed with someone when suddenly, his memory hit him.

"Oh yea…" he said to himself, placing his paw on his head. "Last night…" He slowly pulled his arms away from her, carefully not to wake her up.

Sophie frowned and moaned, moving a little but didn't wake up.

He smiled and looked up at the ceiling, rubbing his face with his paws. He was really thinking so much. A lot has gone through his mind even though it began just yesterday. He sat up straight and sighed with his eyes half-closed. He was still a little exhausted from last night. A paw then held his. He turned to his left to find Sophie already awake.

"Morning…" she said softly, smiling weakly.

He smiled back. "Morning…" he replied. He rubbed the back of his neck. "So… Last night…"

An awkward silence stood between the two. Sophie was facing at his direction, but her eyes in another because she knew what he meant.

"Yea… I know…" she said.

The fox stared blankly again. "You'll be… Going to your parents' soon…?" he asked still not looking at her.

Sophie sat up, holding onto the sheets, covering her top and looked at him. Her mouth opened but no words came out.

"Glad we had fun though…" Max added, chuckling.

She grinned and hugged him. His fur was so soft and his body still warm. "Me too…" she said weakly.

He glanced at her, patting the side of her head. "You know… I wouldn't mind going over it again."

She giggled and hit him.

He laughed as well and looked out at the window. "It's been fun… Hanging out with you again…"

She held on to his face slowly, and looked into his eyes. "Yea…" she said. She brought her face closer to his and softly made contact with his lips. It was just a short kiss and this time, Max wasn't denying it. Instead, he went with it and kissed back.

The two of them placed their foreheads on each other and looked into each other's eyes.

"I'm gonna go take a shower…" she said, getting off of bed.

"O-okay…" he said, blushing. He may have seen Sophie naked back at the Mystic Spring Oasis, but because of last night, he can never looked at her the same way again.

Sophie smiled and kissed him on the cheek. She turned around walking towards the bathroom.

Max took a look at her back and was now blushing furiously. He really couldn't see her the same anymore. This was the first time he has ever been this shy. He shook his head and slapped himself on the cheek lightly.

She is about to get married in 2 days… He sighed and lay back in bed, trying to think. All those times, he never would have thought he would meet her again. He looked at the locket that she bought for him for his birthday and opened it. It was the same picture of them as kids that he had when they got separated.

But that picture got burnt during one of his job. And now that he thought about it, he was glad he never forgot about her. Even without the picture, his memory still held tight to her.

He sighed and closed the locket. He got off from bed and put his boxers and pants back on. All this time of having no emotions, he now remembered what it feels like to love and be loved again. And he was glad Sophie was there for him.

The door to the bathroom opened and Sophie stepped out of the showers. She was wrapped in a towel from her chest to her knees. "Okay, Max," she called. "If you wanna go…"

Her sentence trailed off when she saw her bed was all tidy and made. Which was weird because she thought Max was never the type to make beds. She put on some clothes quickly and opened the door to find Max at the counter with a mug of coffee.

She sighed in relied, because she thought he already left. "Max?" she called.

Max turned around. "Yo," he said, waving.

She walked up to him and hugged him.

"Whoa, what's wrong?"

"I thought you left…" she said.

"Why would I do that before saying goodbye?"

She looked at him with her ears dropped.

"I…" he continued facing forward. "I've made a mistake once… I should have said goodbye to you before. Won't happen again."

She smiled and hugged him again.

Both of them has already learn from their mistakes. Sophie running away from him, and Max not meeting her before he moved. They weren't going to repeat history anymore. Instead, they decided to embrace the consequences they will face together.

And as time went on, the two of them were sitting on the bench in the train station waiting for their trains. Tundratown seemed to have been a bit warmer than usual but still cold at the same time. Or maybe it's just the two because of last night's… Activity.

Both their trains arrived at the same time. One to Downtown, and the other to SnowCastle. The two of them looked at each other.

"So…" Max spoke up. "Guess this is where we part ways."

"Yep," she agreed, looking away.

Both of them smiled at each other and hugged. When suddenly, Sophie heard the chorus of Angel of the Morning by Juice Meowton started playing behind her. She turned around and find Max holding on to his phone with the song playing in it.

She giggled and hit him. "Max," she said.

He chuckled and stopped playing. The two of them just stared at each other for a while with smiles on their faces.

"I'll miss you…" Sophie said.

"I'll miss you too…"

They let go of each other and held each other's paws.

"Goodbye, Max…"

He nodded with a tender smile. "See you soon, Soph…"

Both of them gave each other one last kiss on the lips before letting go. Sophie waved at him goodbye and he did the same. The two best friends were going separate directions, separate ways. But both of them will be meeting with each other again, very soon…

SnowCastle Way… The place where all the successful arctic animals live. Animals such as Mr. Big. The Glace family is one of them too. Not many mammals outside of Tundratown know who these families are. Which was why Sophie went to school outside of the district. But her fortune was enough to attract attention already though. The only mammal that accepted her for herself was Max. The one she met not long ago.

The Glaces' house was a mansion. And it was huge. She looked at the large building and sighed. It's not that she was afraid. But it's just that she was fed up for coming her now. She walked towards the gate and a guard, who was muskox, opened the gate for her, allowing her to enter.

She made her way up to the door and took a deep breath. She knocked on the door and waited for a reply. She heard the lock opened and a white female hare appeared. She was a little shorter than Sophie and she was looking at her with a frown.

"Hey, Julie," Sophie said, waving awkwardly.

"Hey, sis," was all Julie could reply. She turned around. "Mom! Dad! Sophie's here!"

Sophie entered and closed the door behind her. The place was build like something from the 80s. The wallpaper, pictures on the wall, fireplace. It had dark colors on them. Brown, black, olive green and more. Even the carpets looked traditional.

"Why, hello there, my lady," said someone with a British accent. She turned to the right which led to the library to find a charming hare in a black suit.

She groaned in disgust to see who it was. "Hello, Richard…" she said lazily.

"Where have you been? Our wedding is only in 2 days."

"Stuff, you know," she said. "And quit it with the accent. I know you're not British."

He laughed sarcastically. "Hilarious as always," he said calmly. "Your parents really are worried for you."

She turned around, ignoring him. "Whatever, Rich," she said coldly.

Richard Karrots. The jack she was engaged with. She barely even knows the guy and yet her parents has already arranged it. To top it off, they started 'dating' 2 days after they met and her parents already thought it was true love.

True love… Only she knows what true love was. She even felt it not too long ago.

She opened the door to her old room. Tidy as always. She looked down at under her bed. Her GameStation3 was still there. It's been a while and it was really dusty. "I should give this to Max one day," she said with smile. Her thought then suddenly brought an image of him smiling. She didn't shake it off. She wanted that smile to stay there as long as it can.

"Sophie?" called a female voice.

Sophie quickly hid the GameStation back and sat on the bed.

The mammal appeared at the doorway. It was another arctic hare but she was a bit taller than Sophie.

Sophie's eyes glistened as she saw who it was. It was her big sister, Silvia. She quickly ran straight for her and hugged her.

"How's my little sister doing?" Silvia said, rubbing her sister's head with a smile.

Sophie let go. "Terrible, I'll tell you that…" she said sarcastically. Both of them laugh softly. "But seriously though, I'm doing great."

"Even though you're going to get married? I thought you said you hated Richard."

Sophie kept quiet and looked around before closing the door behind Silvia. "I was at… Max's few days ago…" she said softly.

"Max? As in, the fox that you met when you were 10?"

Sophie nodded. "He was so kind. And sweet… And… Helpful… We… Even hung out at other districts too. It was… So much fun."

"And then what happened?"

"Well… Let's just say I let him stay at my place for a few days afterwards. And he definitely wasn't good at ice skating." Sophie laughed when she remembered about Max's clumsiness when ice skating. "But… He got the hang of it in the end." And then another thought hit her. "We also… Kinda… Kiss…"

"No way!" Silvia said, proudly. "Was he your first?"

She nodded with her mouth shut tight while looking down. She then rubbed the back of her neck, looking down while blushing when another image was placed in her mind. "We… Did more than just… Kiss…" she said softly.

Silence at first but it was broken when Silvia giggled. "I won't tell anyone," she said. "But I'm confuse. If you did all that with Max, why are you still going to marry… You know who?"

"It's complicated…" she said. "I'll tell you everything later. I'm just… So tired right now." Which was a lie though. She just wanted some time alone.

"Well, okay," Silvia said. "But don't be late for dinner though. Remember what happened if any of us gets late?"

"I know, I know. Jacob would eat everything clean."

Silvia opened the door and looked back at her sister. "You better say 'no' at the wedding," she said, giving a wink before heading out.

Sophie sighed and thought for a moment. It was just as what Max said before… She lay in bed and sighed. She groaned and placed her paws under her head while looking up at the ceiling. Saying no… It's the one thing she can't do about her parents…

Dinner… The whole family was sitting at the table. Two parents, eight young hares. All of them eating quietly. Sophie's eyes looked up to see how silent everyone was. Even the guards who were looking over them were quiet. In her mind, it felt so boring. Not having a conversation. Not talking with their mouths full.

"So," said the oldest jill, who was their mother. "Sopheria. Are you and Richard ready?"

"Of course we are," said Richard looking at Sophie. "It is going to be a great day for the Karrots and Glaces."

Sophie groaned silent and chewed on her food loudly.

"Chew your food like a lady, Sopheria," called the mother.

Sophie pouted and did as she was told. She was never the kind to argue back. The reason why was because she hated mammals yelling. Especially towards her with her sensitive ears and all that.

"First thing's first," continued the mother. "Damien, have you prepared a speech after the wedding?"

"All prepared, mother," said a jack, slightly taller than Sophie. "I wouldn't want this ruined for my little sister's marriage."

Sophie frowned and just kept quiet. Oh how she wanted to murder him so much. Unlike her older sister, Silvia, her older brother, Damien loves making fun of her. He knew Sophie hated Richard and nothing could bring much more joy to him except when he found out that she was going to get married to someone she hates.

Sophie frowned and tightened her lips, keeping it together. " _Patience, Soph… Patience…_ " she thought.

Later that night, the jill laid in her bed, looking up at the ceiling. It was such a slow day but she was glad she can just sleep it off. But the fact that she's back in her old bed with that fortune aura surrounding her, she just couldn't.

When suddenly, she received a text message. She grabbed her phone and looked at it. It was from Max. She opened it quickly and smiled as soon as she read the message.

" _Good luck_ ," he texted. " _And sweet dreams. :)_ " Normally, Max would never put a smiley face in text messages. He only does it when he's serious about it. And it couldn't have brought more joy for the jill the moment she saw that.

She replied the same thing to him and lay her head softly on the pillow, slowly closing her eyes. Max was the only one who could actually get her to go to sleep. Even a text message was enough to do it.

* * *

 **A/N:** _There you go. The beginning of Sophie's POV. The ending is getting closer but there will be more info on Sophie's side as the story progresses. Stay tuned everyone._


	16. The Decision

**A/N:** _Alright, it would seem I have some bad news and good news. The bad news is that next chapter, it will be the last. But the good news I've already confirmed a sequel or prequel to this story. Also, I've seen Finding Dory recently and I have to say, nice to actually cry again. :P_

 **Disclaimer:** _Sophie and Max belongs to me. Not Disney. Zootopia is Disney's._

* * *

A loud knock was heard on Sophie's door. And a voice was heard on the other side. "Sophie! Sophie!" it called.

Sophie frowned at turned around. "Go away…" she muttered lazily. She opened her eyes a little and looked at the phone. It was almost 12 noon. It didn't seem to bother her though. She normally wakes up later than that even. After all, it's what most gamers do.

The knock on the door kept getting louder and louder. She eventually gave in and got out of bed, heading for the door.

She opened it angrily. "What?!" she yelled with her eyes half closed. But they soon opened up as her ears fell when she realized who it was. Max…

"You're late…" he said softly with a smile.

Her face brightened up and she quickly hugged him. His fur was softer than she remembered. "Max…" she muttered.

Meanwhile in reality, Sophie's eyes slowly opened to find her hugging her pillow really tight. She looked around the room. It was just a dream… Her ears drooped in disappointment. The first thing she did was grabbing her phone to check the time. 10 in the morning instead unlike in her dream.

She also noticed there was a message left there. She opened it to see that it was from Max.

" _Morning. :)_ " he sent. It was from an hour earlier.

She smiled and hugged her pillow. " _Morning…_ " she texted back.

He then replied after a few seconds. " _Wow. Do you usually sleep in this late?_ "

She giggled. " _Yep._ "

" _At least it's better than not waking up. Gotta go. Trying to get a job. :P_ "

" _Good luck. :)_ "

And there was no more reply. She wanted to text him some more, but she didn't want to interrupt him until he replies back. She hugged her pillow tight, with her knees bending to hold on to the pillow. She looked up and sighed. Today was the first day back in SnowCastle. She really didn't want to be here. It was too… Cultural for her.

She stretched her legs and arms, giving a silent yawn before touching the ground and getting off from bed. She gave a little more stretch to her arms as she bathed under the sunlight that was shining through the window. She looked out at the backyard. Quiet. And isolated. She sighed and began reminiscing. More than 10 years ago, her younger siblings and her would always play together outside. But… As they grew older, it seemed like none of them remembers anymore.

The backyard has so much ground. It looked like something from a palace. There was even a small hedge maze with coffee tables set on the porch just opposite of the field. However, she never liked this life. She always like something simpler and casual rather than living in a big house with no affection for each other.

Her ears dropped down as she let out a breath, forming steam from her mouth. She grabbed her phone and turned on some music that she got from Max recently. 'Don't Stop Believing' by Bunny ( _Journey_ ). She nodded her head repeatedly as the music keeps playing. A smile slowly appeared on her face as she began to lighten up.

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. It truly was relaxing. She was glad Max gave her some songs before they parted. It really gave her that aura to ease her mind.

After a while, a knock on the door was heard and she turned to the door. "Yes? Who is it?" she said.

"Who else?" said Silvia behind the door.

She smiled and opened the door gladly for her older sister. "Hey, Sil," she greeted.

"Morning," Silvia said, carrying a tray of carrot muffins with seeds sprinkled on them. "You surely wake up really late."

"Yea, well… It's been a daily thing for me now."

"Yet, you're still a teacher?" Silvia said, laughing, putting down the tray on the closest table.

"Trust me… It's really hard to stay awake. But at least I'm trying."

Silvia began nodding her head as she heard the melody from Sophie's phone. "Don't stop~ Believing~" she sang, doing a little dance.

Sophie giggled. "You know this song?"

"Who doesn't? It's a classic. And I thought you always stayed with today's music."

"Actually, it's thanks to Max," Sophie said, taking a seat on her bed. "I never actually thought I enjoy them though."

"Well," Silvia said, taking a muffin. "You can't beat the classics."

Sophie smiled and grabbed one, taking a bite of it. "Mmm…" she responded. "Delicious."

Silvia smiled back. "Anyway, we gotta go in two hours," she said, heading out of the room.

"To where?"

"Meet your wedding planner. Mom and dad wanted to do a last minute check before…" She raised two fingers on each paw. "Your 'big day'."

Sophie opened her mouth to take another bite on the muffin, but didn't. Her paw slowly lowered itself along with her ears. "You didn't have to remind me…" she said softly.

Silvia placed a paw on her little sister's shoulder. "It'll be fine," she said. "It's up to you to decide, you know. It can't be that hard."

Sophie snickered. "Easy for you to say… You're not living with us anymore…"

Silvia laughed and hugged her sister before finishing her muffin. "It's gonna be okay," she said softly, rubbing Sophie's cheeks with her thumbs. "Trust me."

Sophie smiled and nodded slowly.

"Anyway, go take a shower. I'm sure you need it." She walked towards the tray of muffins and brought it with her, going to offer the rest of them to the others.

Sophie looked at her muffin and tighten her lips before putting the last piece into her mouth and chewed it thoroughly.

She sighed and turned off the song on her phone, before heading out of her room and closing the door.

"You sure are a late bird," said someone with a terrible British accent.

Sophie's ears perked up when she heard that voice and she slowly turned around with a frown on her face to find her fiancé standing there, leaning on the wooden ledge across her room.

"Hello, Rich," she said in annoyance before distancing away from him.

"Now, now, dear," he said following her. "Tomorrow's the big day. Isn't it about time you call me like, 'honey' or 'sweetheart' or maybe even…?"

She stopped dead on her tracks and turned around to face him putting a stop to his sentence. "How can I even call you that, if you can't even remember MY name?!" she said, after grabbing him by the collar.

He smiled. "Calm down now," he said, all cool. "A lady shouldn't lose her temper."

"Gah! Unbelievable!" She let him go and continued to walk to the bathroom. She knew that he doesn't know what her name was. All the time it would be 'dear', 'honey', or 'my lady'. Never in her life has she ever heard him properly call her by her name. And if that wasn't enough proof, the fact that he immediately changed the subject about her anger issues really ticked her off even more.

She quickly closed the bathroom and locked it. She sighed and looked into the mirror burying her face in her paws, groaning in disgust.

She looked up at the ceiling. "Why did I bother coming here in the first place…?" she asked herself. She stood there for a while, looking at her own reflection and sighed again with her eyes closed.

She turned to the shower and moved the curtains aside before stepping inside the shower case. The water was so warm. She felt like wanting to stay there forever and let her mind continue thinking. It was all she could do. At some point, it kept ending up with an image of Max with different facial expressions.

She smiled with her eyes closed as she wash her fur but would shake it off, trying to focus. It was really difficult. She opened her eyes and looked down as the water goes down the drain. Now's not the time yet. Maybe by tomorrow, she will be able to make the decision.

Later, the females were on their way to meet the wedding planner while the males were going to prepare Richard's bachelor party. And as Sophie's mother started talking about rules and safety when going outside, Sophie looked out at the window from the limo, listening to some music with the earphones, trying to block any words coming out from her mother's mouth. Luckily, her mother was in the passenger seat, talking through a speaker while Sophie and her sisters were at the back, listening. But just like her, most of her sisters were too caught up with their phone instead.

It wasn't long for them to reach Tundratown's boutique. The driver opened the door for Mrs. Glace and the daughters got out of the limo by themselves. Sophie was the last to come out. Sophie frowned when she looked at the sign.

" _Fancy store… Jewelleries… Dresses…_ " she thought. She let out a yawn. She was actually bored of the place. All of them walked inside with Sophie way at the back. The driver was standing just outside of the driver seat as he began waiting for them.

The bell chimed the moment they walked in. Sophie looked around with her eyes half-closed.

The place was bright with jewels, gems and diamonds sparkling around on dresses and in cases. No one was gasping in awe though, probably because all of them have already been here.

"Welcome," said a female lemming standing on the head-cushion of a chair. "How may I help you today?"

"Yes, we would like talk with Mrs. Antlerson," said Mrs. Glace with a smile. "You see, she is suppose to be here and she's also our wedding planner."

"I'm sorry but she's not on duty today. She called just yesterday saying that she can't make it."

"Oh… Well… That's too bad."

"But if you like, I'd be happy to give you her address."

"Splendid. And also…" she grabbed Sophie by the paw. "I'd like my daughter here to have a little trim on her fur. It's her wedding day tomorrow, and she needs to look perfect."

"Of course," said the lemming with a smile. "Kitsuna! We have a customer!"

An arctic female fox came out from behind the curtains a few seconds later with a smile. "Irassyaimase!" she greeted with a smile.

Mrs. Glace's smile went away when she realize that her daughter's barber was going to be a fox. A predator…

"Um… Is there any other mammal who could do it?" she inched a little closer to the lemming. "Like a prey…?" she whispered.

"Mom, it's okay," Sophie said pulling her mother's paws away from her. "I can handle this. Just relax."

The white fox named, Kitsuna moved the curtains aside for Sophie to pass through and followed her. There was only one empty seat left while the other mammals were taking care of other customers.

"Wow…" Sophie said, impressed. "Guess this is no ordinary boutique."

The fox giggled and offered Sophie a seat which she gladly took it.

"I guess it's no wonder mom picked this place, huh?"

"She seemed like a nice jill," said Kitsuna, putting a cloth over Sophie's body.

"Riiiight…" Sophie said sarcastically.

"What's your name, miss?"

"It's Sophie. Sophie Glace."

The fox froze and looked at the hare's reflection in front of her for a while.

"Are you okay?" Sophie asked. "It's okay if you can't do it. I'm trying to make this wedding the worst as possible."

It took while for Kitsuna to smile before she grabbed a pair of scissors and comb. "Why? You look so beautiful. Just as he said…"

"Why thank you. But… Wait, 'he'?"

The fox smiled at her reflection and trimmed a little fur off of Sophie's head. "Max Zero…" she said softly. "I can't believe I just met the one he was looking for…"

"You know Max?!" she said turning around.

"Shhh," the fox said turning her head facing the mirror again. "Yes. We met in Japan when he helped me sort things out. I moved to Zootopia to start things fresh just as he wanted."

Sophie looked up but her face still pointing forward. "What happened?" she asked.

"Well, let's just say that, I was… Born something I didn't want to be… And, he showed me that there's always another path. Nobody needs to take same way as their parents did."

Sophie smiled. "I guess now I know who was the one that taught him Japanese."

"Oh please. He only wanted to learn Japanese because he wanted to try watching animes without subtitles."

Sophie laughed. "True that…"

"So… Did he find you yet?"

"Yea…" she answered nodding slightly. "We've been living together a few days ago. But… It's too bad we can't stay forever."

"Why not?"

"Well… I'm already engaged with someone else… And I thought that maybe if… I can spend the rest of time with him before my 'big' day… You know…"

Kitsuna smiled and point Sophie's head forward again. "Look straight," she said softly before continuing to find a few more long fur. "Max has been looking for you all this time. The picture of you and him that as kids got burnt. He even rejected my confession to him back then. But, I'll be honest. I never thought that I'd fall in love with someone else. I always thought I would stay in love with him forever, but he was different than me. He still loved that same mammal that came to his life 10 years ago. Don't tell me you're letting all that patience he had go to waste."

Sophie looked at herself in the mirror. "Of course not…" she said softly.

Kitsuna laughed softly. "Daijoubu," she said. "I'm sure you'll make a good decision afterwards."

"Thanks," Sophie said with a smile, her eyes looking at Kitsuna's reflection. "What's your name by the way? I haven't got it properly yet."

"Kitsuna," said the fox. "Kyuubi Kitsuna."

"So… Mammals call you by your last name?"

Kitsuna laughed again. "No, no. In Japan, the last name is always the first. Kyuubi is my family's name."

"Oh, I see. My bad."

The two of them laughed at Sophie's silliness. After Sophie was finished, they traded phone numbers to stay in touch. She wanted to hang out with Kitsuna a little more one day. However, unlike Kitsuna, her family is busy.

The moment Sophie stepped out from the other room, her sister Silvia was sitting at the bench, texting to her husband. She looked up and stood up, rubbing her sister's cheeks.

"Hey, you look awesome," Silvia said.

"It kinda feels the same anyway," Sophie said in boredom. The two of them laughed softly. "Also, I made a friend."

"Is it that vixen just now?"

"Yep. Apparently, she knows Max."

Silvia froze and grabbed her sister's shoulders. "It's okay, dear. I'll make sure you win his heart."

"No, Sil. She's just a friend of Max. And plus, she has her own boyfriend already."

"Oh… Well… Nevermind then."

They waited until their limo returned. And while on the way home, Sophie texted to Max about Kitsuna. And Max was even surprised to find out that she lived in Zootopia now. Unlike her mother, Sophie doesn't mind being friends with predators. In fact, she was in love with one. However, her mother still had doubts about Kitsuna back then and was even worried sick that the vixen was going to screw up her daughter's furcut.

And as they returned home, Sophie went straight to her room and quickly locked the door. She didn't want to be bothered by anyone. She just wanted to be alone, texting with Max before… Tomorrow.

She lay front down and rest her chin on the pillow, looking at her phone. She scrolled through various pictures of Max and her during her stay with him. She smiled, her eyes closing. Until someone knocked on her door.

She groaned softly. She got off of bed in frustration and opened the door slowly to meet her fiancé.

"Hello there, dear," he said with weird accent again.

Her eyes rolled with her ears all the way down behind her. "What do you want?" she asked.

"Well, see is that tomorrow is our wedding, I just wanna say that I might be late for the ceromony tomorrow. Who knows? I love a good party."

She forced a smile on her face. "I'm sure you do," she said before slamming the door and locked it.

"If it makes you feel any better, we'll be getting Joe Chamois ( _Joe Jonas_ ) to sing at the wedding."

Sophie pulled her ears down to make sure she can't hear him but he was still there talking. She grabbed her earphones and put on some music to ease her mind off. She just wanted to get away from all this madness.

And it did when she listened to 'All Star' by Rats Mouth. It completely blocked away all the sounds from around her. She kept nodding her head and smiled with her eyes closed. And for some reason, she was imagining Max singing this. She giggled and let that imagination continue. As long as it was good enough to get her out of reality, she doesn't mind.

The song really hit her. She opened her eyes and hopped around on bed, dancing with the chorus with a smile. She was really in love with this song.

And that's when it hit her. She opened her eyes slowly and smiled. She nodded strongly.

She has finally made up her mind…

* * *

 **A/N:** _And that's the end of this chapter. I'm afraid that next chapter will end everything… HOWEVER I plan to do a sequel for this one! Maybe even a prequel about Max's time as a Robin Hood. Who knows? All I know is that after I'm done with this story, I'm going to write a WildeHopps one and it will involve Jack Savage. Please wait for a few more days for the final chapter. See you guys and gals soon. Ciao. :)_

 **P.S.** _If any of you who are going to watch Finding Dory soon, wait until the credits roll. There is an after-credit scene and to all of any of you who has watched Finding Nemo will love it. :)_

 _Also, I'm not paid to promote the movie. I just love the movie that I have to share some info with all of you. :P_


	17. Together Finally

**A/N:** _I'm so SO sorry for this update. My girlfriend had a laser eye surgery and I wasn't able to write this as soon as I thought I would. But in case you're all concern, she's doing fine. She needs to rest now._

 _Anyway, this is it. Final chapter. I have made up my mind about something. I'm planning to take turns on writing the stories. For example, first I'll write about my OCs. Then next, I'll write about WildeHopps. And so on. And also this, I'm planning to write a Pokémon fanfic myself. But I want the Pokémon one to be perfect. Because it's my own original series. Nothing to do with manga nor the anime. As for the release, well, I can't be too sure when I'll post it._

 **Disclaimer:** _Zootopia and its characters belongs to Disney. Under One Roof and its characters belong to me. Most of it. :P_

* * *

Sophie was seen at the church, looking at herself in the mirror with a beautiful white dress. Her expression showed as if she wasn't in the mood to be happy. Or more like the face is saying, "Can somebody please end me before the wedding?"

Everyone, and I mean EVERYONE, in the church were all hares. The bridesmaid, the wingmale, the guests, the priest. Every single one of them. It's been a thing for the Glace family for years now. But apparently, Sophie wasn't the kind to be into… Family tradition.

The bridemaids tidied up her dress and they left her in the room to prepare herself in the meantime. She looked at herself for few minutes until she groaned. She turned to the radio, turning off the cultural music it was playing and sighed, looking up at the ceiling. Peace… And quiet…

Until her phone ringed. She groaned again and picked up, only to have her bad mood disappear when she saw who was calling her. Max…

She quickly answered it. "Max…" she said softly with a smile.

" _Hey, Soph_ ," he said. " _Today's the day. Just wanna say, good luck and all._ "

She smiled. "You actually have no idea how happy I am to hear you…" she said.

" _That makes the two of us then._ "

The two laughed softly.

" _Congrats by the way…_ " he said before hanging up.

"Max? Max?!" she called. But there was no reply. She tried calling him back but the line was cut which got her really worried. She bit her thumb and her foot thumped repeatedly as she placed her fist on her forehead afterwards, trying to think.

" _It's okay… It's okay…_ " she thought. " _Maybe, he got other things to do. Like, finding a new job like he said before. Or maybe even… Meeting an old friend. At a cliff… Commiting…_ " Her eyes widened as she tugged her ears.

" _ARGH! Pull it together, Soph!_ " she thought loudly in her head. " _You know he's not that kind of fox…_ "

She looked at her phone. She put her earphones on and turned on some music to calm herself. She wasn't going to panic in front of every one of the guests. She took a deep breath and played the song. 'I Want It That Way' by Buckstreet Boys.

The verse was really calming which put her into a relaxing trance. And as the song progresses, her head bopped slowly. She wasn't smiling though. She opened her eyes and stared blankly at the ground. She has already made up her mind about the wedding. There was no turning back now. She frowned, tightening her lips, giving her reflection the look of determination. The song really helped a lot. And she was really glad that she got to hear it before the wedding starts.

"Ma'am," said one of the bridesmaid, opening the door slightly. "It's time."

"Okay…" Sophie replied softly. She looked into the mirror one last time. One more deep breath went through her nose and came out of her mouth. "Just say it," she said to herself. She nodded and removed her earphone, heading out of the door, trying to be brave.

As soon as Sophie appeared at the start of the aisle, her head was looking straight ahead at the end. The organist started playing 'Here Comes the Bride' as she makes her way up the aisle with a bouquet and a smile on her face behind the veil. But on the inside, she was seriously starting to die.

" _Why can't I walk faster?!_ " she thought loudly and angrily.

At the end of the aisle were her bridesmaid, the groom, his wingmen and one of them was her older brother, Damien. He was giving her a nice smile but she knew that was nothing but a mask. And to top it off, she had to hold on to her smile for a while until the question pops out.

She finally makes it to the end and sighed, not looking at her groom.

"Dearly beloved," said the priest. "We are gathered here today…"

"Er…" Sophie interrupted, whispering. "Do you think we can skip this and get to the… Question?"

"Now, now, dear," Richard said. "No rush. It's not like we don't have all day." He turned to the priest. "Please continue."

She sighed and frowned, as she gripped the bouquet tightly, and mentally yelled as loud as she can. " _Oh come on already!_ " she thought, but still maintaining that forced smile.

The preach went on what felt like forever and Sophie could barely hold on to the smile. She even had to show her teeth to make sure she doesn't lose it. However, only 5 minutes has passed in reality and the speech was seriously sucking the life out of her.

"And now, whom shall ever deny that these two are not destined, please speak," said the priest, finally.

Silence…

"And now, do you, Richard Karrots, take Sophie Glace as your wife?"

"Of course, I do," Richard said glancing at Sophie.

"And do you, Sophie Glace, take Richard Karrots as your husband?"

"Yea, about that," she said, lowering her paw and lifting up the veil herself. She took a deep breath and looked at the groom. "Why the freak would I be this jack's wife?!" she yelled, flailing her arms.

Everyone gasped at her answer even the priest.

"I never even loved you! I was just forced to get married all because of my mom!" She pointed at Richard. "And I don't think you even know what my name is even after that speech!"

"Oh, don't be silly," he said calmly, with a nervous smile.

"Oh yea? Then what's my name?"

"Er…" he said looking at the priest. "W-What was it again?" he said, scratching his head.

"See?!" she said, proving to the crowd.

"Sopheria!" her mother called, standing up from her seat and walking up to her daughter. "This is not what I have plan for you! I'm trying to make your life easy."

"I don't want an easy life, mom!" she yelled back.

Nothing but silence as the crowd watched the mother and daughter argue.

"I…" She dropped the bouquet down. "I rather face my problems with someone that I really love! And I don't care whether if he's a not a hare! Even if it means he's a predator…"

"Those savages?" Mrs. Glace said in disgust. "Do you really think those… 'things' can even be trusted?"

"My fur was done by a fox yesterday and it was fine! We even became friends afterwards and…" She looked away. "It's something that you'll never understand."

Her mother looked at her with a frown. "I understand…" she said. "But do you not remembered what happened 10 years ago? When those predators bullied you?"

"Of course I do! But… I was safe… Because of… One predator…" She looked up at her mother. "And… I needed to find him… And I did…"

"Don't tell me… You…"

She sniffed and nodded. "I… I don't care if you disown me anymore…" She looked down and quickly stepped down the aisle. She looked back at the priest and bowed. "I'm so sorry, sir…" she said. She quickly ran out through the door as every hare stood and looked as she left the church.

Her mother, out of all of them was the most concerned for her.

Hill Street, Downtown in Zootopia. She was back to the streets where she lived with Max recently, and was still wearing the wedding dress. She came all the way from the church to Max's home. She ran straight for his house the moment she arrived at the train station and every eyes were all pointed at her even. It brought a lot of attention but she was willing to do all that to see Max again.

She smiled the moment she arrived. She quickly walked up to his door and knocked on it. "Max…?" she called.

No answer.

"Max!" she called again, a little louder. "You should know one thing! I'm not getting married! And I think… They finally got the message. But now… I got nowhere else to go… And in case you're wondering, that house back in Tundratown was paid thanks to my parents. So… Yea."

Still no respond.

"Max…" she said, placing her fist on the door. "I'm sorry… I should have said no long ago… I was just… Scared. And… Thanks to you, I actually got rid of that fear. No… More like, I overcame it. So please… Please just… Open the door and talk to me…?"

A paw passed by her, grabbing the doorknob. She glanced over it and looked behind to see who it was. It was Max. And he was unlocking the door to his home. He opened the door and looked at her.

"I'm listening," he said.

Her eyes widened with her head keep turning from him to the door with a look of confusion.

"I was out," he said, showing her the newspaper with the job lists in the front. "Looking for a job, you know. And… I got one." He showed her his work application that was filled too. A job at YakDonald. "It doesn't pay too well but at least it's decent."

She smiled slowly and hugged him. "I thought something happened to you…" she said softly.

"Why do you think that?"

"Well…" She looked up at him. "You hung up on me this morning… All of a sudden too…"

"Oh that." He showed her his phone that was already dead. "I forgot to charge my phone last night and it ran out of batteries. Sorry."

She giggled softly and cover her face in his chest. "Idiot…" she muttered.

He finally smiled, rubbing her head.

She looked up at him, slowly pushing him away. "Max…" she called.

"Hm?"

She smiled and said, "Aishiteru yo ( _I love you_ )."

Max looked at her in surprise and chuckled. "Hontou ni? Sa… Hontou ni, hontou ni? ( _Really? Like… Really, really?_ )" he said.

She laughed softly. "Oh shut up, will you?" she said sarcastically and slapping his chest softly. "I learnt that from Kitsuna yesterday…"

He smiled at her. "I love you too," he replied. "So… We're officially dating now?"

She shrugged. "What do you think?"

He raised an eyebrow and lifted her up, bridal-style which caught her by surprise. "I think that this former bride needs a makeover," he said.

She giggled and held his face. "I think that's a good idea too…" she said before planting a kiss on his lips softly.

He moaned softly and slowly pulled back. "Seriously though…" he said. "You look weird dressing like a girl."

"Max!" she said slapping him playfully again.

He laughed again and closed the door behind them and put her down. "Since I got a job, I think we should celebrate. Remember Jaret?"

"The rabbit with the music store?"

"Yea. The place got renovated yesterday. I thought that maybe we should go check it out later for lunch." He held her paws afterwards, which she responded by looking at him. "And… It'll be perfect as a… First date…"

She looked at him in awe for a while and smiled. "Good idea…" she said.

Max has decided to let Sophie live with him. And she couldn't be any happier when he had made up his mind. And thanks to her sister, Silvia, her GameStation4 and all her video games will be delivered to their place in a few days. However, this will be the last time Silvia will ever help her sister since she wasn't allowed to talk or help her anymore. But, family bonds are one thing that will be broken. Sooner or later, Sophie is going to have to meet her family again. But right now, she's just too happy to even think about it.

Later… The new couple were seen at Jaret Rabbit's renovated music store. It had a modern/classic theme painted on the wall. Something between the 80s and the 2010s kind of feeling to it. Max and Sophie were seen in the karaoke room. In A karaoke room. That's right. There were now a lot of them. And that includes the customers in Jaret's store. Ever since the renovation, a lot of mammals has been getting into the classics slowly. It definitely was one attraction to anyone who loves music.

However, the two of them were having too much fun, singing 'Ain't No Mountain High Enough' to even pay attention. It was the couple's first official date and they weren't planning to waste a single second until dusk arrives.

* * *

 **A/N:** _In case you're all wondering, I was inspired by 'Ain't No Mountain High Enough' to create this story. If any of you understood the lyrics, then you'd probably get it. I feel like I could have done more with this chapter but couldn't. You know, stuff. But as I've said before, my next story will be a WildeHopps one. And it will involve Jack Savage. So stay tune._

 _Thank you so much for sticking with this story. I really appreciate. Really, I do. That's why if it's possible, I'd like to talk to all of you. Feel free to PM anywhere. All my contacts (except my phone and email) are on my profile pic, so I'm not hard to fine. Thanks again. Ciao. :)_

* * *

 **Epilogue...**

"So that's pretty much how you two got together?" Nick said.

The four of them, Max, Sophie, Nick and Judy were at a café in Tundratown, drinking opposite each other, couple-facing-couple.

"Yep," Max said before sipping on his coffee. "And ever since then, she wasn't allowed to interact with any of her family members anymore."

"Well," Sophie interrupted. "Not really. It's more like, we need time for ourselves. I certainly needed it. And I'm sure my mom needs it too after how the wedding went."

"Moms are very forgiving you know," Judy said, looking at Nick. "I know a certain mother does."

Nick laughed softly with a silly smile.

"So anything new happened to you guys?" Max asked. "Like, a new case or adventure?"

"Well…" Judy said, rubbing the back of her neck. "We DID meet a hare… And he was definitely… Something."

Sophie's eyes widened and she stood up quickly. "It's not the Fool of Karrots, is it?" she asked in a sinister voice.

"What? No, no," Judy said, dropping a sweet giving her a weak assuring smile. "It's actually… Complicated." She looked at Nick. "Right… Nick?"

Nick drank his coffee and stay quiet, looking at the table blankly. "Yea…"


End file.
